A Certain Unique Blonde
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: A better start, loving friends, school life, and powers that would drive anyone bonkers! Namikaze Naruko, One of the eight Level 5's of Academy City, takes the Worlds of Science and Magic by storm! Let's just hope they have enough sense to not mess with this girl or they might just get burned!
1. Introducing the Pyro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Toaru Majutsu no Index/ Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, please support the official release.**

**0**

The sealing had been done. Minato looked at his daughter with a smile as blood seeped out of the corners of his mouth. His wife Kushina was in front of him, as they both had been pierced in the stomach protecting their daughter from one of the Kyuubi's claws. His wife had been shedding tears for their daughter.

Minato couldn't help but feel guilty at what he had done to his baby girl. He knew some people may dislike her, but he believed they would see her as the little hero she was.

But this killed two birds with one stone by turning is daughter into a Jinchuuriki anyway; he protected his village and gave his daughter a power to help fight against the masked man that did this.

Then, something strange occurred.

His daughter was surrounded by a strange light and disappeared.

Shock filled both parents' faces as they cried out for her, but their bodies fell lifeless as their last breath was their daughters' name.

"Naruko."

**0 Between Dimensions 0**

The Kyuubi growled at its new confines and slammed against its cage in anger.

It suddenly felt its power being drained, just like when its Yin half had been.

"**NO!" **it roared as its Chakra was ripped from it and turned into a shriveled version of itself.

On the lock of the cage, the piece of paper with the kanji for _seal _on it flew off and a spiral lock replaced it, closing tightly.

The large mass of Chakra flew through the tiny girls' body and it lit a shining gold.

**0 Academy City, October 10th 0**

In the windowless building of the 7th district, a person hung upside down in a large test tube filled with orange liquid. The person had long silver hair, pale skin, and wore a green hospital-like gown.

"_The project was a failure Superintendent." _A voice on a com channel stated.

"I see." The Superintendent said in a neutral tone.

Suddenly a powerful energy spike occurred and the floating person heard screaming through the com channel.

"What's going on?" the sliverette demanded.

"_A large power reading happened Aleister-sama! It's a Level 5 reading!"_ the caller said in shock.

"Find it, now." Aleister ordered

"_Understood."_ The subordinate said and went to do his job.

**0 Later 0**

"_Sir, we recovered the one responsible for the Level 5 reading." _

"Well?" Aleister asked

"_A child sir, a newborn by our readings. Female, blonde hair, blue eyes, strange whisker-like markings tripled on each cheek. She seems to be in a golden shroud of some sorts, energy signature unknown. It's lashing out at us from time to time and turning off as well, but turns back on when she starts crying, sir."_

There was a whooshing sound accompanied by a sound of pain as the man on the com channel was knocked away.

"A Level 5 Gemstone?" Aleister thought out loud, now there were two of them in Academy City.

"_Sir?" _a female voice questioned from the com.

"Have _Heaven Canceller _take a look at her and get a Level 4 Telepath to review her memories for a name, even a child of that age should have very few memories so it will be simple." He ordered

"_Yes sir." _The female voice said and hung up.

'_A new piece has entered the game.' _Aleister thought with interest.

**0 12 Years later, July 16th 0**

Academy City.

A place where scientists and students alike call their home.

Armed with the most advanced technology known to man, this place serves as the world's leading educational institution for special students who display feats of supernatural power, and the greatest minds of the world to study and help these students to harness these abilities.

These students, or Espers as they are referred as, come from all parts of the world to take part in the Power Curriculum Program for a chance to harness these abilities.

Currently this story follows one certain Esper, who happens to be very unique in her own right.

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" A young girl by the age of 12 with long blonde hair in a messy ponytail and had two long bangs framing her face, blue eyes, and whisker marks tripled on each cheek shouted as she rushed out her dorm room.

She was wearing a short-sleeved white dress shirt worn under a light brown vest with her school emblem on the left side. For bottoms, she wore dark tan pocketed skirt that reached halfway down her thighs with a black leather belt that had a red swirl as the buckle along with white sock leggings and brown shoes.

"Namikaze, no running in the dorm!" the demoni- I mean the beautiful and kind Dorm Mistress shouted.

"Sorry~" Namikaze Naruko shouted back as she headed to school.

_Tokiwadai Middle School_, an all girl's Middle School.

It is currently one of the top 5 schools of Academy City and is said to be the most renowned girl's school in the world.

It is also said that it had once sparked an international incident for refusing to admit a girl from a royal family because she wasn't good enough.

Entry requirement is an Esper ability of Level 3 or higher, and the school currently has less than 200 students.

Of the 200 students, there are currently 3 Level 5 Espers, 47 Level 4 Espers, and the rest being Level 3 Espers.

"I can't believe I over slept for the _System Scan_." Naruko said with distress as she reached the front gate of her school in record time.

_System Scan_, the regular city-wide testing event in Academy City to determine the Levels of their students. The scan is conducted differently for different types of Espers and the difficulty rises for each Level.

In a city devoted to the _Power Curriculum Program_, the _System Scan_ was necessary for compiling the data of the 2.3 million residents in Academy City, where 80% were students.

60% of said students were Espers and capable of displaying at least some power.

The other 40% were either Level 0's or were pursuing other intellectual courses that only Academy City could give.

That being said, the _System Scan_ was without its flaws.

A director once told the students that those with indiscernible powers were either placed at Level 0 or had to undergo certain tests to gauge their true level.

Certain students were not too happy at the announcement and some remarked that the System Scan itself did not cater well to the Level 0's.

It was for such reasons that gangs of Level 0's were established, lashing out at the so-called unfair practices in Academy City.

The largest gang in Academy City was known as Skill-Out.

Naruko was currently in her gym attire which consisted of a pair of burgundy colored shorts and a white tank top that had burgundy trimming on the sleeves, neck and a v-neck pattern on it with the _Tokiwadai_ crest on the left side of her chest.

She was far away from any of the other students so she wouldn't hurt anyone.

The area around her was deserted, save a few technicians who were there to record her _System Scan_ results and handling the heavy rain machines to at least dampen her power on the large blacktop she was standing on that meant to absorb some of heat of her power.

Naruko took a deep breath as she raised her hands and they lit aflame with golden fire.

_[Accuracy and Rapid-Fire abilities will be tested first, prepare, 3, 2, 1, start!] _A computer said.

50 targets popped up and Naruko started hitting them left and right. She finished up by using both hands to send her last fireball at a target when the buzzer rang after a minute had passed.

After that the targets went down, a larger, bulkier one came up.

_[Temperature reading, prepare, 3, 2, 1, start!] _The computer said again.

Naruko started to make a large fireball in her hands and threw them over her head as the fireball grew to be 3x3 meters.

"_Flame Shot_." Naruko said as she threw the fireball at the target and it erupted into a tower of gold fire that matched the height of the shockwaves of water coming from the pool area.

_[Test concluded, preparing results]_

After a few seconds, the computer finished.

_[System Scan Results:_

_Highest Burning Point: 900 Degrees Celsius_

_Raid-Fire Capacity: 39 Per-Minute_

_Accuracy: -19.5 mm_

_Overall Evaluation: __**Level 5**__]_

Naruko wiped her brow and started heading to the showers to meet up with her friends.

The technicians were busy cooling down the melted blacktop that her power merely skimmed against.

Good thing she held back from using the height of her power or that black top would have been liquified into a lake from the heat.

**0 Shower room 0**

"Eh? You heard it all the way in the schoolyard?" Misaka Mikoto said in surprise as she shampooed her hair.

"Yes. It was quite the ruckus. Everyone was shocked." Shirai Kuroko said as she turned off her shower and grabbed her towel and started to dry her head.

"Mm, I saw it too from where I was testing Mikoto-nee; I even think I matched the height you were getting." Naruko said with a giggle as she smiled at her long time friend.

Mikoto gave a smile to her kohai.

Her mind flash backed to the time she came across an 8 year old girl with short blonde hair and empty blue eyes.

Mikoto shook her head clear of those thoughts, "Honestly, it's sad that they can't even measure our abilities without dampening them." She said in a sigh.

"Yes and that freaked people out even further Naruko-san. Seeing a giant pillar of fire tends to do that." Kuroko joked as she wrapped her towel around her petite body.

Mikoto inspected Naruko's hair, since she was in the shower stall next to her on the right, "Naruko, did you even shampoo?"

Naruko looked sheepish, "I didn't get to it yet."

Mikoto sighed as she turned off her shower and entered Naruko's, "Really, you're such a kid." The Electro-Master said as she grabbed some shampoo and started scrubbing the tiny blondes' hair.

"Mikoto-nee~" Naruko whined as she closed her eyes as Mikoto shampooed her.

Kuroko kept her jealousy in check; it was just her Onee-sama's way of caring for her friend, yes, just caring for her friend…who knew her longer then she did!

"I personally find your ability's much more convenient Kuroko." Mikoto said as she continued the conversation.

"Well at least your powers can do useful things Mikoto-nee, mine just destroy stuff." Naruko said in a sad tone.

Mikoto just patted her shoulders after she washed the shampoo out, "Hey, don't think like that! Just image if we ever went camping and we needed a lighter~" the chestnut haired girl teased.

Naruko puffed her cheeks in indignation at being related to a lighter.

Kuroko gave a laugh, "The grass is always greener on the other side." The Teleporter said.

"Well, that might be the ca-" Mikoto started, but was cut off.

"But even so," Kuroko interjected, "Onee-sama is Tokiwadai's _Ace_, while Naruko-san is its _Star_. You should puff up your chests with pride." The auburn hair girl said.

"Ace?" Misaka sounded unconvinced.

"Star?" Naruko blanch; she hated such a corny title.

"Well, I say that…" Kuroko's lips curled into a wicked smile.

Mikoto gasped.

"But it's a humble little chest that needs some more con-fi-dence!" Kuroko said as she teleported into the stall Naruko and Mikoto were in and started to feel up Mikoto's chest.

"Kuro-chan, not now, it's too cramped." Naruko said as she was pushed into the front of the stall.

Kuroko ignored her, "But this humility is Onee-sama's iniquity!" she declared, "The allure of this seductive humility!" Kuroko proclaimed as she started to rub more.

Mikoto's face started to twitch, be it from embarrassment or pure anger, one could not tell.

"Kuroko, no Kuroko's heart is breaking!" she exclaimed loudly.

Mikoto kicked Kuroko out of the stall and grabbed Naruko's towel and wrapped it around the blondes' head and grabbed hers from the next stall to cover herself up.

"Your brain is what's broken and doing that stuff in front of Naruko, geez!" Mikoto shouted as she dried Naruko's hair fiercely.

The blonde was very impressionable!

Naruko just hummed as her hair was being dried.

"It was only a bit of skinship." Kuroko whined while on the floor a few feet away.

The blonde would learn that in time anyway, her Onee-sama couldn't baby her forever!

"Urasai!"

**0 Outside Sakugawa Middle School 0**

The bell went off, signaling the end of System Scan for the city at large.

Students were pouring out of the schools in waves.

But one girl stood out so to speak, she had black-hair and was wearing a headband of artificial flowers.

Humming a tune as she exited the school, she was looking down at a palmtop computer when suddenly her name was called out in a sing song fashion.

"U~i~ha~ru!"

"Eh?" Uiharu Kazari stopped for a second, wondering why she was feeling a draft near her underwear.

Her eyes went wide and immediately realizing what had happened, she made a strangled sound as her face turned crimson.

"Today you're wearing light pink with blue spots?" the other girl commented in interest.

"YIHAA!" Uiharu cried out, "What are you doing all of a sudden, Saten-san!" she cried as she flapped her arms wildly, noting the flustered looks on the by passers faces in shame.

"There you go, treating your classmates like strangers as usual," Saten Ruiko, Uiharu's best friend, teased with a big smile, "Once more to deepen our friendship!" she declared

"UWYAHHH!" Uiharu shouted to high heavens.

_-Moments later-_

Uiharu gave a sigh of defeat as she finally took a seat on a bench near their school.

"You're so cruel…" she whimpered

Ruiko gave a sheepish laugh, "Sorry, I got carried away. Want to see my panties in exchange?" Ruiko asked cheerfully as she started to lift her skirt.

"That's alright, thank you." Uiharu said dismissingly, "Really, Saten-san."

Ruiko let go of her skirt and decided to change the subject and placed her hands on her hips, "So how was it?"

"What do you mean?" Kazari looked confused at the sudden change in topic.

"The _System Scan_, of course." Ruiko stated

"Ah," Uiharu looked down, "It was no good. I'm a Level 1 as always. I've stayed the same since elementary school." she said wistfully, "My teacher asked me, _'Are those flowers just for show? Use their full-bloom power and make your level bloom!'_"

"Erm… There's too many openings to poke fun at, but for the time being, cheer up!" Ruiko replied as she took a seat beside Kazari.

"Eh?"

"Anyway, level 1 is still fine." Ruiko pointed out, "I'm a level 0!" she made a zero sign with her fingers, "No powers."

"Oh…" Uiharu seemed ashamed that she was fussing over her low level when her friend had it worse.

Upon seeing this, Ruiko quickly tried to stir the conversation to cheer her up.

"But it doesn't pay to worry over that sort of thing," Ruiko continued getting Uiharu's attention, "As long as every day is fun…" she leaned forward to meet Uiharu's eyes cheerfully with a wink, "I'm okay with it."

Uiharu gave a smile of relief, "Saten-san…"

"Here, listen to this to cheer up," Ruiko said suddenly as she pressed an earpiece to Uiharu's ear.

Uiharu perked up at the familiar music and beat, "Hitotsui Hajime! Isn't this…"

"I got the early download release." Ruiko confirmed, "The album with this track is on sale today."

"You're going to buy the CD even though you downloaded it?" Uiharu asked questioningly.

"I'm going to get the premium merchandise with the coupon 100 first edition customers can win. That's what a true fan does! So let's go buy it!" Ruiko proclaimed as she stood up in her excitement.

"Ah, but I have arrangements with Shirai-san today." Uiharu stated apologetically.

Ruiko blinked, turning to look at her friend curiously, "By Shirai-san, do you mean Shirai Kuroko from Judgment?" she asked

"My dreams were granted and I'm going to meet Misaka-san." Uiharu proclaimed, her eyes shining with adoration and excitement, "One of the eight level 5's in Academy City. Tokiwadai's _Ace_, Misaka Mikoto-san!"

Ruiko's face fell slightly, showing a slight uncomfortable expression, "Tokiwadai's level 5?" she huffed, "I bet she's just another one of those people who acts better than everyone else because of their abilities." She stated with distaste.

"Of course not…" Uiharu retorted

Ruiko lifted one of her eyebrows disdainfully, "Those sorts of people belittle those below themselves, right? It pisses me off." She said, "And on top of that, an Ojou-sama from Tokiwadai?" she gave a disapproving huff.

"Isn't it wonderful that she's an Ojou-sama?" Uiharu said gushing in happiness, "No rather, it's wonderful because she's an Ojou-sama!" clasping both hands, she stared into the sky dreamily.

"You sure you're not just attracted to the celebrity types?" Ruiko asked dryly.

Uiharu's dreamy expression vanished and gave a horrified look, "That's not true!" she denied, "And by the way, the fact that I'm from West-Kasai has nothing to do with this!"

Ruiko just stared at her in disbelief.

"I know, why don't you come along this time Saten-san?" she suggested

"Eh? I don't really…" Ruiko began but was cut off as Uiharu leapt to her feet, grabbing her arm and began to drag her away.

"It's fine." Uiharu said

"It's fine? Just a minute!" she protested

"You don't get this chance often!" Uiharu proclaimed

"Wait a minute!"

**0 Joseph's Café 0**

"A fan of mine?" Misaka said with Naruko next to eating a super large parfait, curtsy of Kuroko.

Kuroko began explaining, "She's from the 177th branch of Judgment that I'm in, responsible for backing me up. I couldn't refuse her request to meet you just once and Naruko-san would be a bonus for her." Kuroko took a sip from her latte.

Mikoto sighed in slight annoyance.

"Well if she's Kuro-chan's friend, I'll meet her, who knows, we could become friends too!" Naruko cheered as she took a big spoonful of her parfait and hummed in happiness with how good it tasted.

Kuroko smiled at the cheerful blonde and looked at her Onee-sama, "I know you're fed up with fans always pestering you; however I can vouch that Uiharu is very well mannered." She reassured, "And most importantly, she's one of the few people I acknowledge as a friend." The Teleporter added, "So leave it to me, and trust that I will keep your stress levels as low as possible."

Kuroko took out her handbook with a smile, "I'll get us through today's plan flawlessl- EH!" she squealed as Mikoto suddenly reached over and grabbed the book from her hands, placing her hand to Kuroko's face to hold her back.

"What's this?" Misaka said in a dark tone, "_'Using Uiharu as an excuse to go on a date'_ plan. Step 1: Deepen relationship in a family restaurant. Step 2: Lingerie Shopping-purchase sexy underwear. Step 3: Perfume Shopping-purchase aphrodisiacs. Step 4: Eliminate Uiharu and distract Naruko-san with sweets." She paused and looked at Naruko, she knew there was a reason Kuroko was so generous today, "Step 5: Love hotel check-in with Onee-sama."

Kuroko could only twitch in fear at what was to come.

"Basically..." Mikoto's started, "Acting generously towards your friend and taking advantage of her, in order to enact your own perverted fantasies. Is that how I'm reading this?"

Kuroko quivered, "I'm _willing_ to let Naruko-san join if you wanted." She said trying to appease her Onee-sama, but she hammered the final nail to her coffin.

"I'M SERIOUSLY BUILDING UP STRESS HERE!" Misaka growled as she reached over and began to pull at Kuroko's face in frustration, "And Naruko doesn't need to be turned into a pervert like you!" she exclaimed as the blonde ignored them in favor of her treat.

Mikoto was thankful for the blondes' short intension span when it came to sweets; truly they were the girls' number one weakness.

Kuroko made some strangled sounds in protest and pain.

Finally, Misaka gave one last, hard pull before letting go of Kuroko's cheeks, which snapped back into place with a loud sound. Kuroko sniffed as she rubbed her sore cheeks to sooth the pain.

"Well since she's your friend, I guess it's okay." Mikoto said as she looked in another direction.

"Ah." Kuroko said as she stood up and Mikoto casted a glance at her.

Kuroko teleported and landed in Mikoto's lap with hearts in her eyes, "Onee-sama~!" she exclaimed as she cuddled Mikoto.

"For you to care that much about me! Kuroko's about to go crazy!" the girl exclaimed.

"Excuse me…" Misaka turned to the left see the waitress looking at her with an embarrassed expression.

She wasn't the only one.

The entire café was looking them.

"I'm terribly sorry but you're disturbing the other guests…" Mikoto turned to right and saw two girls looking at them with shocked expression.

One was looking at Kuroko.

*BAM*

_-A little bit after the incident-_

"Anyway, for now I'll introduce everyone." Kuroko said as she held her head in pain.

Naruko was standing next to Mikoto with her bag that had a Gekota keychain on it, but the strange thing was it had a few bite marks on it.

Both were standing across from Uiharu and Reiko.

"Over here we have a first year from Sakugawa Middle School, Uiharu Kazari-san." Kuroko started

"Pleasure to meet you!" Kazari said with a blush, "I'm Uiharu Kazari." She said as she looked down.

"And next to her is…" Kuroko trailed off not knowing who she was.

"Heya, I'm Uiharu's classmate, Saten Ruiko. I'm not sure what's going on, but I tagged along anyway. And by the way, my Esper level is 0." Ruiko proclaimed waiting for a reaction to her lack of ability.

"S-S-Saten-san, what are you…" Uiharu trailed off in surprise.

"Uiharu-san and Saten-san…" Mikoto started off, drawing Uiharu and Ruiko's attention.

"I'm Misaka Mikoto, pleased to meet you." Mikoto said with a smile.

"Pleased to…" Ruiko trailed off.

"…meet you." Uiharu finished for her.

"I'm Namikaze Naruko~! Any friend of Kuro-chan is a friend of mine, or in this case a friend of a friend of a friend." She said with a bubbly smile.

Uiharu gasped and pointed at Naruko, "Na-Na-Namikaze Naruko-san! The Golden Shroud!" she proclaimed in awe.

She met not just one, but two level 5's! Both the _Ace _and _Star_ of Tokiwadai, she could go to heaven right now~!

Naruko nodded at her epithet and didn't recognize the star struck gaze Uiharu was giving her.

If she did, she would have given a small shiver of fear.

"Now that introductions have finished smoothly," Kuroko said as she pulled out her planner, "We've strayed from schedule a bit, but Kuroko will make sure today's plans go perfect-"

Mikoto punched her on the head, causing Kuroko to squat and hold her head in pain.

Naruko winced at the shot. She didn't know how Kuroko could take such hits daily.

"Well, there's not much point standing about here. To start with…how about we go to the game center?" she asked

Naruko cheered, "Yay!"

"Game center?" Ruiko questioned

Uiharu saw her image of an Ojou-sama shatter before her eyes.

"Come on, let's go Kuroko." Mikoto said as Naruko followed her with a skip in her step.

They started walking when Kuroko started talking.

"Geez, Onee-sama…Stop with the games and reading in bookstores and do something like flower arranging or koto playing. Can't you get a hobby more appropriate for your status?" Kuroko questioned to her Onee-sama.

As they walked passed a girl handing out fliers and some of the girl's took one.

"And you say I'm a bad influence on Naruko-san?" Kuroko added

"Shut up you." Mikoto said with a slight growl at her last comment, "Do I seem like the kind of person who'd do tea ceremony's or play koto? And Naruko needs child-like outlets since she had a strict upbringing." She said since she was the one who introduce Naruko to arcade games and manga.

"Yeah, playing those games are really fun too." Naruko said agreeing with Mikoto with a nod.

Mikoto patted her head for being a good girl.

'_YIEEE! That should be me being patted by Onee-sama for agreeing with her!' _Kuroko raged in her mind as Naruko once again gained her Onee-sama's attention.

She may have won the battle, but the war is far from over!

"Doesn't she seem…not at all Ojou-sama like?" Ruiko asked as she watched the three rich girl's joke around.

"She doesn't look down on anyone, does she? And for someone like Namikaze-san to be so…" Uiharu trailed off.

"Child-like, innocent?" Ruiko suggested and Uiharu nodded at those descriptions.

"What's that?" Ruiko asked looking at the flier, the one she passed it up, that Uiharu was holding.

"A flier for a new crepe store." Uiharu said, "Apparently the first 100 customers get a free Gekota mascot as a present."

"What's with the cheap character?" Ruiko asked, "No one cares about this kind of thing these days." She stated as she bumped into both Mikoto and Naruko who had stopped to examine the flier, "Sorry-" she started, but paused that the intense gaze both were giving the flier.

"Misaka-san, Namikaze-san?" Uiharu questioned

"What's the matter Onee-sama, Naruko-san?" Kuroko questioned as well and came over.

"Ara? A crepe has caught your attention? Or perhaps…it's the present your after? I already know Naruko-san will be going there at any second." Kuroko teased, since she knew the two shared a common love for Gekota merchandise as Mikoto was the one who got Naruko into it.

Misaka blushed, "Of course not!" she denied hotly, turning around to face her friends, "I'm not interested in Gekota at all!" she proclaimed as she ignored Naruko's giddy look.

"I mean, it's a frog! An amphibian! What kind of girl would be happy to get that kind of prese-" she paused at the gazes of all her friends, except Naruko, and looked at their pointed looks to her bag.

At the keychain that was hanging from the bag that Uiharu and Ruiko were studying with a stunned expression.

A Gekota keychain.

Kuroko was stifling her laughs.

Mikoto's face went red.

**0 Crepe Store 0**

"Wow…there's a lot of people here." Ruiko commented as they walked towards the stand.

"Why are there so many?" Uiharu wondered aloud.

Naruko was ahead of Ruiko, and behind her was Mikoto, followed by Uiharu and Kuroko.

"We're taking a break for an hour! Don't wander too far away!" the Tour Guide announced to all the tourists.

"Looks like we came at a bad time." Uiharu said with a smile.

"I'll go secure a bench for us." Kuroko suggested

"I'll go with you too!" Uiharu volunteered

"Eh?" Ruiko looked back at them.

"Saten-san, could you get ours for us?" Uiharu said

"We'll pay you back after!" Kuroko called out.

"Wai-" Ruiko started, but stopped slightly at seeing Mikoto's serious expression.

"What is it?" Misaka asked as she looked up.

Naruko was humming an unfamiliar tune awaiting her prize and oblivious to the world.

"Um…would you like to swap places?" Ruiko suggested, seeing how impatient Misaka looked.

Misaka's face looked conflicted, but she decided to play it cool, "No, no. I'm fine. I'm fine as long as I can buy a crepe!"

Ruiko sighed at her antics.

Naruko came up to them with a megawatt smile and held her new Gekota keychain and her strawberry with whip cream topping crepe.

"Mikoto-nee, look look~" she cheered and Mikoto smiled as she remember Naruko's first encounter with Gekota.

_-Flashback-_

_A 9 year old Mikoto was dragging her new friend to the front of a toy capsule machine that had a Gekota theme._

"_You'll really like it, I swear, Gekota is the best~" Mikoto exclaimed with giddiness to Naruko, who just nodded with her hollow blue eyes._

"_First you put the coin in, you twist the knob, and ta-da! A Gekota keychain!" she said as she handed it to Naruko who started to examine it._

_Mikoto turned around and did the same process and got the same kind of Gekota._

"_See, really cool rig-" but she stopped midway to see the Gekota keychain she had just gave away…in Naruko's mouth!_

"_Baka! You don't eat it, spit it out, spit it out!" Mikoto said as she started to shack the little blondes' shoulder, but Naruko was too stubborn to let go._

_Mikoto got behind her and started to use the Heimlich maneuver._

_Let it never be said that Misaka Mikoto was never prepare._

_Misaka finally got Naruko to spit it out and picked it up with her handkerchief. She started to wipe off the bits of saliva on it and handed it back to Naruko._

"_You don't eat them, you collect them." Mikoto said as she watched Naruko grasp her tiny hands firmly around the keychain and held it to her chest, afraid someone would take it._

_Mikoto nodded with a smile and they headed out to do something fun._

_-End of Flashback- _

Mikoto's eyes softened as she smiled and patted the blondes' head, "Yeah." She said softly as she remembered those early years.

Naruko giggled and headed off to Kuroko and Kazari.

Ruiko blinked at the weird interaction of the two level 5's, but gave a shrug, she would think about it later.

Finally, it was her turn.

As she took the crepes, the attendant held out the Gekota mascot keychain, "Sorry for the wait! It's the last one!"

"Th – Wah? Last one?" Ruiko gaped

*THUMP*

She turned around to see Misaka fall to her knees and spiraling into despair.

"Um…" Ruiko called put to Misaka.

Misaka gave a sniff as she turned to face Ruiko, "If you'd like, you can have this…" Ruiko held out the Gekota mascot keychain.

"Really?!" Misaka swung to face Ruiko with hopeful eyes, clasping her hands, "Are you serious?!" Misaka questioned

Ruiko nodded, "Y-Yes…"

"Thank you!" she squealed happily.

"N-No problem…" Ruiko said slightly unnerved.

_-Minutes later-_

Mikoto and Ruiko got to the benches that Kuroko and Uiharu had reserved for them and Naruko was sitting between them eating her crepe.

Uiharu and Ruiko got the benches, with Naruko sitting between them, while Kuroko and Misaka stood.

"Come on, Onee-sama! Don't be shy!" Kuroko offered as she ran after the retreating Railgun.

"No way! What the heck is with that natto and fresh cream topping!" she demanded as she tried to escape from the relentless Teleporter.

"Isn't this great?" Uiharu said aloud.

"Huh?" Ruiko glanced at her friend.

"Misaka-san is different from the lady-like image that I had of her, but she's a lot easier to get along with than I thought." Uiharu stated

Ruiko turned to look at Misaka holding Kuroko at bay with her arm, "I wonder…"

"It's because Mikoto-nee doesn't care." Naruko chimed with some whip cream on her nose.

"Doesn't care?" Ruiko asked with a blink.

"Why should we hide who we are just for some image, that's why she's so easygoing and fun to be with." The blonde said with a beaming smile.

They both nodded in understanding.

Mikoto looked in their direction, looked at her crepe and back to them with a smile and walked over.

"Here." Mikoto said as she offered her banana chocolate crepe to Ruiko.

"Huh?" Ruiko said in surprise.

"You want to try some, right?" Mikoto asked, "As thanks from earlier, I'll give you a bite."

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko sounded horrified as her twintails fluttered wildly, "Even though I'm here, you want to share an indirect kiss with S-S-Saten-san!" she cried, "Ah, Onee-sama!" She held in face in a shocked expression.

Ruiko sighed.

"I don't think I can keep up with your friends, Uiharu." Ruiko muttered

Uiharu gave a sheepish laugh.

Naruko saw Mikoto's crepe and took a quick bite of it, "Oishii." Naruko said happily as she had some chocolate on the corners of her mouth.

Mikoto turned around, after being distracted by Kuroko, and saw Naruko sneaking the bite while noticing her face.

The Electro-Master sighed and pulled out her handkerchief; "You're so messy at times, what are you going to do if I'm not around, huh?" she asked as she started to wipe Naruko's face and scolded her lightly.

Naruko puffed her cheeks as Mikoto finished cleaning her face; she could take care of herself!

…she just didn't feel like it is all.

Kuroko, seeing this fell to her knees in complete despair and started muttering, "Onee-sama…Naruko-san…indirect k-k-kiss…crafty imotou character…" with tears in her eyes.

Truly the blonde was to be fear to have such skills to gain her Onee-sama's favor!

Uiharu turned towards the bank, looking at it oddly, Ruiko noticing this gave a questioning look.

Uiharu show her face, "Nothing…That bank over there…I was wondering why its security shutters were closed in the middle of the day." She mused

As soon as she finished, the entrance to the bank exploded.

Misaka and Kuroko stopped their playing, with Mikoto gaining a serious expression while Kuroko swallowed her entire crepe, while getting rid of the wrapper.

Kuroko ran towards the explosion sight, reaching into her pocket to retrieve her Judgment armband.

Ruiko rubbed her ears, which was still ringing from the loud explosion, "What's going on?"

Naruko ate her crepe in one go just like Kuroko and got rid of the wrapper while standing up to see what was going on.

"Uiharu!" Kuroko ordered in a serious tone, "Contact Anti-Skill and check for casualties! Please hurry!"

"Y-Yes!" Uiharu confirmed as she slipped on her Judgment armband, taking out the specially issued Judgment phone to contact the nearest Anti-Skill branch.

"Kuroko." Mikoto said as she was about to move in to help, with Naruko not far from that idea.

"Stay back Onee-sama! Naruko-san!" Kuroko said, stopping them both in their tracks, "Maintaining the security of Academy City is Judgment's job. Please behave yourselves this time." She said calmly as she dashed to the bank robbers.

Naruko huffed at that while Mikoto gave a small smile.

"Yes, that's right," Uiharu said over the phone calmly, "In front of the bank on 7th Street in the Furiai Plaza, a robbery in progress. Requesting mobilization of Anti-Skill."

The three robbers, having dashed out of the bank in a hurry, were hurrying to get away, when someone blocked their path.

Kuroko stepped in front of them, barring their way, "Stop right there!" she ordered, pointing at her Judgment badge for emphasis, "I'm with Judgment. You three are under arrest for robbery and property damage!"

The robbers stopped with a gasp of fright, before relaxing as they saw that the so-called Judgment member was but a teenage girl.

They exchanged an incredulous look, before breaking into raucous laughter that someone so young would stand in their way.

"What's up with this brat? Is Judgment shorthanded or something?" one asked while laughing.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed in annoyance as the three laughed at her.

* * *

_**Play**__: Sense from Shakugan no Shana_

* * *

Naruko closed her eyes for a second and opened them, "Kuro-chan! That skinny one with spiky black hair is a Pyrokinesist, a level 3!" she shouted

Kuroko blinked at this and nodded to be prepared.

The robbers looked shocked at this, "Oi, get that brat! She's a Telepath!" the fat one said confusing Naruko's ability to read thermal energy on her own, with the ability to read their minds, thus her being able to find out where they plan to hide after this.

"Got it!" said the level 3 as he charged a fireball and threw it at Naruko.

Kuroko face palmed at his stupidity, "Baka." She muttered

Naruko caught the fireball with ease and crushed it in her fist with her eyes closed.

"Kuroko." Naruko said in a serious tone and Kuroko shivered slightly at seeing her friend so out of character.

Her Onee-sama had told her, you were _never _to get on Naruko-san's bad side. If you did…let's just say it isn't pretty.

"He wants to play with fire? Then let's see how he stacks up with the big leagues." Naruko commented as she opened her eyes, to show their piercing blue color as she started to walk slowly to her fellow Esper class and disappeared.

"Wha-" but the Pyrokinesist didn't even get to finish his line before he was kicked in the chin and sent flying in the air and landed 20 feet away.

His mask fell off and he glared at the blonde girl and started to charge another fireball, but she was gone and he felt the wind knocked out of him by a punch in the gut.

He tried to swing his fist at her, but Naruko jumped back and charged in again and went for a leg sweep which knocked the robber on the ground again.

"Nee, are you done?" Naruko questioned with her head cocked to the side.

"S-So fast!" Uiharu said in shock.

"I-Is that a part of her Esper power?" Ruiko asked Mikoto.

The Railgun just shook her head, "Nope, that's pure speed. Naruko really doesn't use her powers unless she has too. So she mainly focuses on hand-to-hand combat." Mikoto comment, it seemed that Naruko was showing restraint…this time at least.

"What does she do?" Ruiko asked with interest.

"Northern Shaolin." Mikoto said with smile.

"D-Don't underestimate me!" the robber shout as he got up shakily and raised both his hands in the air and a basketball size fireball formed and he threw it at Naruko.

The blonde speared her hands forward and as her hands entered the fireball she made a swimming motion and the fireball spilt in two and crashed a little bit behind her.

"If you say so, then I'll just take the kid gloves off." Naruko said as she turned to her side and extended her left leg and bend her right leg as she got low to the ground and her left arm was angled over her left leg downward slightly and her right hand fisted near her head.

She sprang into action and sent two jabs and a fireball followed after each jab, she then jumped in the air and did a spin kick which was followed by an arc of fire **(1)**.

The first jab scrapped the robbers' side and then next one hit him in the leg as the arc came and hit him square in the chest. He was sent flying another twenty feet and all that could be heard was a groaning sound.

"You should be happy I used a low temperature on you. If I wanted to, you would be ash." Naruko said as she walked over to collect him.

Uiharu and Ruiko just stared in amazement at the blonde.

"Great job, Naruko." Mikoto said with pride…that she held back!

By Kuroko, the fat robber was shacking, "Go-Golden hair, blue eyes, and golden f-fire, it…it can't be h-her?" he said in a panic.

Kuroko hearing him smiled, "Yes, that's right. That person is definitely at the top of Academy City's population of 2.3 million people, the second strongest of the eight level 5's." she said as Naruko picked up the robber she beat, "The Golden Shroud – Namikaze Naruko-san. One Tokiwadai Middle School's pride. The unrivalled Inferno Empress!"

The fat robber hearing this panicked and went berserk to try and get away while charging at Kuroko.

Kuroko easily sidestepped him, "An action like that…" she started as she grabbed his arm and kicked out his foot from under him, getting him airborne, as Kuroko flipped him over with ease and he hit his head on the concrete, knocking him out, "…is a death flag." She commented

"Wow, Shirai-san is great too." Ruiko said

"Very good Kuroko." Mikoto commented with a bit of pride.

"No, you can't leave the plaza now!" Uiharu's voice came from the side. They turned, wondering what was going on.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked as they came up to the Tour Guide that Uiharu was holding back from entering the crime zone.

"I can't find a boy." the Tour Guide said frantically, "Not long ago, he said he was going to get something he forgot in the bus."

"Then, Uiharu and I will…" Mikoto started, but was interrupted by Ruiko.

"I'm coming too!" she said with determination.

Misaka looked unsure, but Ruiko nodded fiercely.

"Understood. Let's spilt up and search." Mikoto said

Naruko dropped the robber she beat next to Kuroko.

"It is always an impressive sight to see you at work Naruko-san." Kuroko commented with a smile tugging her lips.

"Thanks Kuro-chan." The blonde said with a smile.

Kuroko was very thankful internally that the blonde was back to normal…her more serious side scared her slightly.

The spiky haired robber tried to move, but Kuroko nailed him to the ground, "Naruko-san may have been kind by going easy on you, but if you continue to resist, you'll get one of these directly inside you." Kuroko stated casually as she twiddled with one of her dart-like nails.

"T-Teleporter!" the guy said in surprise.

As if a level 5 wasn't enough!

Meanwhile, Mikoto and the others were searching frantically for the lost boy.

"Over there?" the level 5 asked.

"No good!" Uiharu called back.

"Where did he go already?" Misaka complained as she came out of the bus.

Ruiko, who was searching near railings, stopped as she heard the sound of someone panicking running in her direction.

She twisted to the side, watching in shock as the robber grabbed a boy nearby.

"Lucky!" the brown haired robber stated, "Come with me, hurry!"

"What are you doing, who are you?" the boy asked.

"Never mind, hurry up and come with me!" the last robber exclaimed as the boy tried to get away.

"Ah!" Ruiko turned to call the others, but they were busy talking to notice what was going on.

'_Even I…' _she thought when Mikoto was hesitant to let her help.

Getting to her feet, Ruiko charged straight at the robber.

"Let's search the plaza one more tim-" Mikoto said, but was interrupted by some shouting.

The scream caught Naruko's and Kuroko's attention.

"What the hell are you doing?" the robber demanded as he tried to drag the boy away, but Ruiko held on tight, refusing to budge.

"Dammit!" the last robber cursed as he let go of the boy and threw a kick to Ruiko's face.

Ruiko gave a strangled cry of pain as she fell back.

Everyone gasped in shock at that as the robber raced to his car.

Misaka's eyes narrowed in burning anger, her irises shrinking as she clenched her fist tightly.

"Saten-san!" Uiharu cried.

Naruko, moving at amazing speeds, caught Ruiko and the boy and moved to get some distance.

Kuroko attempted to take action but Misaka cut in, her voice was firm and carried barely controlled rage in it.

"KUROKO!"

Kuroko cowered at her Onee-sama's furious voice.

Misaka Mikoto stepped out of the smoke, her eyes mirrored her voice as it held a look of pure rage, "This is my personal fight now. Sorry, but…I'm stepping in now." As she finished, sparks were already beginning to fly from her body.

"I remember now!" the black haired robber gasped, his eyes wide with fear…and bodily pain, "There's this horrifying Teleporter in Judgment who will tear apart your body and soul if she catches you!"

"Who might you be talking about?" Kuroko asked questioningly.

"Saten-chan, are you okay?" Naruko asked as she checked her cheek and the boy.

"Um, yeah, thanks for catching me…" Ruiko said in surprise as the blonde moved so fast to get her.

Naruko smiled, "Anytime." She said, happy to help.

The man climbed into the car and started it, turning it around to face Mikoto, who was standing in his way.

"Like I'll back down like this!" the robber snarled at Mikoto for blocking the road.

"And there's another who rules over even that Teleporter's body and soul-The Strongest Electro-Master!" he gasped in terror.

Why the hell didn't he stay home! Two, two level 5's!

Kuroko's eyes lit up, being able to introduce her Onee-sama, the same way she introduced Naruko, "That's right. She is another one at the top of Academy City's population of 2.3 million people…"

Misaka fished a coin out of her pocket, as the robber pumped the gas of his car, ready to run Mikoto over as she flipped the coin in the air.

Naruko smiled brightly as she told Ruiko and the boy to cover their ears and in the distance, Uiharu looked on in awe.

"Fourth strongest of the eight Level 5's…" Kuroko continued as her eyes fixed onto the coin with anticipation and prepared to cover her ears.

As the coin descended, everyone watched as Mikoto raised an arm, her thumb outstretched as she discharged an enormous amount of electricity.

A split second before the coin would pass her thumb, she flicked it.

A powerful shockwave sounded through the area as the coin broke the barrier of sound, streaking down the road in a bright, orange stream with blue lightning.

The robber couldn't do anything from the force of the attack and was send hurtling into the air and landing in a broken heap some distance behind Misaka as she flipped her hair.

"The Railgun – Misaka Mikoto Onee-sama. Another of Tokiwadai Middle School's pride. The unrivalled Electric Princess!" Kuroko finished as she uncovered her ears.

"Amazing…" Uiharu and Ruiko said at the same time.

The last robber lived…but the trauma, well the trauma's going to be there for a long time.

_-Moments later-_

Anti-Skill rounded up the robbers, getting the testimonies of all the present.

Uiharu reported to her superior, Konori Mii, about the details of the incident.

Naruko walked over the level 3 Pyrokinesist, "You know, you were okay, but you were executing your technique wrong. I know they say to image that you're lighting a match, but that's so small and it weakens your drive at times. You have to think higher and hotter." Naruko said as she pointed to the sun, "If you focus on that as your limit, well, you could say the _sky's the limit_." She joked with a giggle, "Turn your life around while you reflect on your actions and who knows, I might just get a sparring partner out of it." She said as she walked away leaving an awed level 3.

"Very well put Naruko-san." Kuroko said with an approving nod.

"Thanks, I just hate to see a good guy go wrong for just hitting a wall in his _Personal Reality_."

"Good…guy?" Kuroko questioned

"He wasn't a bad person; I could tell if he was. To me…he just seemed confused is all." The blonde said mysteriously.

"Whatever you say Naruko-san, you seem to know what you're talking about." The auburn girl said with a shrug.

"From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much!" the mother of the boy who was almost kidnapped cried out as she held her son tightly.

"It was nothing…" Ruiko said hesitantly.

"How can we thank you?" the mother asked, "Come on, you too." The mother ushered the boy to thank Ruiko too.

"Thanks Onee-chan!" the rescued boy said loudly as he looked up to her while hugging his mothers leg.

Ruiko blushed and smiled at the attention.

Naruko walked over and sat next to Ruiko, "You were really awesome out there Saten-chan." The blonde said with her patient cheery smile.

"She's right you know, Saten-san." Mikoto said as she walked over, "You looked really cool back there." She finished

Ruiko blushed at the attention again, "You too…" she started, but was interrupted by Kuroko who hugged Mikoto from behind.

"Onee-sama~!"

"Oi, Kuroko!" Mikoto grumbled as she tried to get the pesky Teleporter off her back.

Uiharu came over, "Saten-san. How's your injury?" the flower girl asked with concern.

"It's fine." Ruiko said assuring her.

"I glad I got to meet you Saten-chan; I hope we can be good friends." Naruko said

"You wanna be friends with a level 0?" Ruiko said in slight surprise, but she should have guessed from the blondes' personality as she seemed the type who loves having friends.

She just thought she was being nice before about the whole friend of a friend thing, guess she was wrong.

"Yep, I have a few friends who are level 0's, in fact; you could say I'm friends with the lowest level 0 in the whole City." Naruko said as she spread out her arms for emphasis.

At A Certain High School, one Kamijou Touma, sneezed and cursed his misfortune at getting snot on his practice quiz that his vertically challenged teacher had given him to do during one of her _love_ lessons.

"Get off!" Mikoto shouted as she shocked Kuroko and she slumped to the ground.

'_Oh Kuro-chan, when will you ever learn?' _Naruko thought as she shook her head.

**0**

**(1)- Naruko's fighting style is based off of Firebending from the show **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_**.**

**0**

**Done and done, hope you like it, now on to Conan!**

**R&R, No Flames, Peace Off!**


	2. Hoka Hoka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Toaru Majutsu no Index / Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, please support the official release.**

**I would like to give a shout out to TenchiSaWaDa for being so helpful in the creation of this chapter. Thanks a bunch buddy, you rock!**

**0**

_Since the day she could walk, the day she could understand words, the day she was first experimented on, Naruko believed she was walking a path of darkness._

_No light, no kindness, no joy, just work, pain, sleep. A cycle that always felt so tiresome. Everything she had done thus far was all under instruction, no decision her own, she was caged, plain and simple. When she would look around in her room, only the pale walls stared back at her. The floors were cold and the air was suffocating. She was in a dark pit without a single ray of hope._

_During her somewhat free time to observe Academy City she found a place where kids her age, from what she was told she was 8 years old now, would play and have fun. She sat on a swing and moved a little. She couldn't find the enjoyment in this, not that she even knew what enjoyment was._

_Then something weird happened._

_She was approached by a girl was short chestnut brown hair and matching eyes. She had a big smile on her face and asked a single question, one that changed her very life._

"Wanna be friends?"

_That term,_ friend,_ what did it mean? She didn't understand, so she just nodded, that was what she usually did when asked something. The girls' smile grew larger as she grabbed her hand and they started to play in a box filled with sand. While this was happening, one thing crossed her mind though._

_Could she ever be able to smile like that?_

**0**

Naruko woke from sleep and rubbed her eyes as she looked around her private single room at Tokiwadai Dorms. You see, Tokiwadai has two dormitories; one of them is outside of the _School Garden_, where she lives, and the other one which is in the _School Garden_, where other students take residence. Her room was right next to Mikoto's, so she would have a familiar face around. Her large assortment of plush toys and Gekota merchandise filled the room.

The Garden was similar to other areas in district 7, as it was simply an area composed of schools and other establishments like shops and restaurants, however what makes the area different from others is that it was composed of the 5 elite schools for girls and the establishments that tended to its population was similarly high-classed.

With its reddish sett- and cobble-stoned roads and streets tessellated in strange designs, and showering fountains in their open squares, lighten by wrought metal lamps, traditional brick and mortar buildings, roofs such as flat types, gables and spires, and their tasteful parapets and the corbels that support them, and of the smokestacks resting upon them, its balconies upon windows with metal balusters of arabesque designs that surround it, and the awning above them. With its subtle crosswalk and unique traffic lights different from the rest of the city, and its gates that provided the entrance to the area, and its baroque colonnades and entablature.

It was absolutely one her most favorite places in all of Academy City! She found it to be so beautiful, from what she read it was designed to be similar to the streets in France itself!

She had several large bookshelves with books in all kinds of subjects and manga of many varieties. Naruko always liked Shonen manga for some reason. The idiotic, but strong male protagonist always drew her attention.

But for the life of her, she didn't understand way?

She had bubble pipe laying on her dresser too. She liked bubbles, ever since Mikoto showed them to her when she was 9, so as a gag gift, Mikoto got one for her one her tenth birthday. It looked like Sherlock Holmes pipe, since Naruko had told Mikoto that was one of her favorite non-manga series to read. She usual blew it while reading on her large dark orange beanbag chair to give herself a more sophisticated look, but Mikoto just said in made her look more adorable and she pouted at that, she wanted to look grown up, but it back fired! She cursed her loliness at times.

She had a mahogany desk and her black leather spiny computer chair with her high tech computer and flat screen monitor that doubled as a T.V. on the desk that was littered with some sticky notes and research notes. In the corner was a coffee table for snacks and drinks along with some fluffy cushions in a variety of colors to sit on.

Her bed was very big and soft too, and fire proof, can't forget to mention fire proof. She had a few sneezing fits when she was young and didn't have good control over her Pyrokinesis at the time and lit her bed on fire some times by accident. Since that day she was given beds with fire proof material built in, but still held the best comfort for her to sleep on.

There were a few candy boxes that she had ordered or had been sent to her from others, be they fans, admires, or people sucking up to her.

Naruko decided to get dress in her usual outfit and headed for class.

Maybe it won't be boring this time.

**0 One epic snore fest later 0**

No, she was wrong; it was boring…as usual.

She was heading to her room to drop her stuff off and then would go see what Mikoto was up to, but she saw two people by her door. Both looked like second years of Tokiwadai, one had long light purple hair with drill-like curls at the ends, a very Ojou-sama style, and a girl with long black hair with glass on. The blonde smiled seeing her while the other was holding a package.

"Naruko-sama, wonderful to see you again." The purplette one said with a bow as the other one bowed as well.

"Hi." Naruko said with a small wave, wondering what they wanted.

"The Queen received some Swedish Chocolate today imported directly from Sweden, she wished for you to have some due to your kinship for sweets." The purplette said with a smile as she gestured to the box of chocolate the other girl was holding.

Naruko swallowed hard, she loved Swedish Chocolate since her sempai, the 6th rank level 5, Shokuhou Misaki the _Queen_ of Tokiwadai, had introduced her to them during one of their tea parties that she was always getting invited to.

For some reason though, Mikoto-nee and Masaki-sempai never get along and fight over her, but she could never understand why? Maybe it was an older girl thing?

"Is it…" Naruko trailed off with slightly glazed eyes.

"Milk, white, and dark, Naruko-sama." The purplette responded.

Naruko gave a tiny whimper and her hand started to hover towards the chocolates, but the purplette walked in front of her with her smile still on her face. Naruko's eyes widen somewhat along with some tears in the corners of her eyes and her lower lip trembled a little at being denied her exotic sweets.

Both girls looked like they were punched in the gut and had blushes at seeing such an adorable look on #2.

'_Truly Naruko-sama is the cute face of Tokiwadai.' _The purplette thought since The Queen was the grace of Tokiwadai and Misaka Mikoto, the thorn in her Queen's side at getting #2 into her clique, was the…violent beast, yes that was what her Queen considered #4.

The purplette coughed in her hand to regain her composure while still having a slight blush on her face, "Before we give you the chocolates Naruko-sama, the Queen extends an invitation today for another of your tea parties, will you be attending?" she asked formally.

Naruko pouted, she _loved_ those tea parties, but she couldn't today, "Sorry, but I have a tutoring session today." She said with a slump in her shoulders.

The purplette gave a small gasp as she covered her mouth elegantly with her hand, "Naruko-sama needs tutoring, but, but your ranked right behind Misaka-san in academics." She said in slight shock, maybe the Queen could use this information.

Naruko blinked in surprise and waved her hand, "No no, I have to give a tutoring session at a high school."

The girl sighed in both relief and sadness, relief that their highest level 5 didn't need tutoring and sadness at the lost chance that her Queen could have exploited, "As expected of someone like Naruko-sama, willing to teach others so they may better themselves. It's perfectly alright, but just remember that if you need anything the Queen would gladly help out." The blonde said cheerful as Naruko opened her door and the purplette's associate placed them in her room and they left with a wave and smile.

Naruko returned the wave and would have to send a thank you call or email to Misaki later. She dropped her bag and walked next door to Mikoto's and Kuroko's room and opened the door with the spare key her Mikoto-nee gave her to use anytime she wanted. She opened the door and was in shock at what was flying at her.

"Onee-sama~!" Kuroko exclaimed as she jumped Naruko while wearing nothing but a pair of violet panties and a very loose matching robe. Kuroko tackled her to the ground and started hugging her tightly and rub against her.

But Kuroko, Kuroko felt a disturbance in her Onee-sama, why did she feel shorter and since when did she have long hair? These were the questions that plagued Kuroko's mind, till she heard a sniffle. Kuroko turned her head to face her 'Onee-sama' only to see her blonde friend/rival, who started to cry a little at being tackled since she banged her head on the floor.

"Ei!" Kuroko said as she covered the blondes' mouth so her crying wouldn't be heard.

"Kuroko."

Too late.

Kuroko turned her head in a mechanical fashion to see her Onee-sama, Uiharu, and Ruiko.

If looks could kill, Kuroko would have been dead twenty times over with the glare Mikoto was giving her.

Uiharu was blushing like mad while covering her face and started mumbling about, 'Shirai-san forcing herself on others.'

No no no, it was a misunderstanding! A misunderstanding Kuroko says!

Ruiko was blushing too and was worried about the little blonde.

Mikoto cracked her knuckles in a very unlady-like fashion, Onee-sama that's bad for your beautiful finger bones, and slowly walked over to Kuroko as the Teleporter had yet to remove herself from the blonde.

"Die." Mikoto whispered

"YEEEEHHHHAAAAA Ow ow ow, Kuroko is sorry, it was a misunderstanding! Ah, put the whip away! Ow ow ow~ah~, don't put the whip away~" were the shouts, along with others from the level 4.

"Urasai hentai!"

*BAM*

**0 minutes later 0**

"Oh, wow, so this is what an Ojou-sama's room looks like~" Uiharu gushed as she explored Mikoto and Kuroko's room.

It was an upper class two bed bedroom with two desks and book cases with many different types of books. Between the beds was a coffee table for snacks and drinks to sit on.

"It's so stylish and chic." Ruiko added as she jumped on one of the beds, "The bed is really soft too."

Uiharu sat next to her, "Yeah, it is!" she exclaimed as she bounced on it little.

In the far corner of the room was Kuroko roped up, looking slightly battered.

She could easily Teleport out of the ropes, but the wrath of her Onee-sama for her _alleged_ forceful deviant act towards the tiny blonde, who was being cuddled in her Onee-sama's bosom, A POSITION THAT KUROKO SHOULD BE IN, stopped her from escaping.

Kuroko turned to her side to prevent her tears from being seen. Once again that blonde seductress had gained her Onee-sama's favor and was able to rest in her bosom, she will get her just deserts, this Kuroko swears!

Wait! Could, could Naruko-san be trying to get her in trouble with her Onee-sama, was Kuroko FRAMED!

…That sneaky little loli, Kuroko is on to your games, and she will be victorious!

"Baka Kuroko, I know she's like that with me, but to change targets? Tsk." Mikoto muttered as she stroked Naruko's hair after she had undone the ponytail. Mikoto always loved Naruko's hair, which was the very reason the blonde let it grow out to knee length because it was one of the things Mikoto liked about her.

Naruko just snuggled in the warmth of the hug, when a question entered her mind, "Why are Uiharu-chan and Saten-chan here?" the blonde asked as she looked up from Mikoto's bosom.

"Ah," Mikoto said hearing this and looked into her blue eyes, "We met up with each other, so we hit a few shops together and they said they wanted to see our dorm." The chestnut hair girl answered.

"Ah." Naruko said as she nodded with understanding. It was rare for students of Tokiwadai to bring students from other schools, let alone outsiders in general. The only exception would be the annual Midsummer Festival.

You see normally, the Tokiwadai Dormitory is closed off to the public; however, during the middle of summer, the dormitory opens its doors to the public for one day, and where the students of the Tokiwadai Dormitory serve them. The students dress up in maid outfits and serve the guests by giving them pamphlets, and showing them around the dormitory where events are being held. The students from the Tokiwadai Dormitory in the School Garden were allowed to take part of the festivities by serving guests or being guests themselves. The student's were also allowed to invite guests.

"The Tokiwadai dorms are as fabulous as I had imagined. I'm so jealous." Uiharu said as she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as she basket in the atmosphere of an Ojou-sama's room.

"The dining hall is huge, too!" Ruiko exclaimed as she spread her arms out wide with Uiharu nodding in agreement.

Mikoto laughed a little, "Well, not really, but it is one of Naruko's favorite places though." She teased lightly since the blonde was slightly famous for her never ending stomach and never gaining a pound from her eating habits. It left most of the girls envious and begging for Naruko's secrets to stay so thin and healthy. The response was a mere shrug and an 'I don't know.' Mikoto laughed hard that day.

"Eh! But the foods really yummy~" The blonde protested with a slight blush.

For some strange reason though, Kuroko was giggling slightly disturbingly in her little timeout corner.

"Umm…Shirai-san, are you okay?" Uiharu said in concern for her partner.

Scarcely, her response was another creepy giggle.

Naruko blinked and saw Ruiko rutting around under Kuroko's bed, "Nee nee, Saten-chan, what'cha doing?" she asked

Ruiko came out and pulled out Kuroko's special box, the one that she was never allowed to touch. As ordered from both Mikoto and Kuroko for different reasons.

"Well, when you go over to a friend's house…you're supposed to investigate, right?" she said questioningly as she lifted up the lid and gasped, "Oh ho! Erotic!" she exclaimed as she lifted up a pair of black panties.

"Saten-san! Don't go invading other people's privacy!" Uiharu said abashed.

Ruiko turned to Mikoto, "Nice work, Misaka-san. Very adult." The cheerful girl said.

Mikoto had a slight blush on her face as she adverted her eyes, "No that's…" she trailed off.

"Isn't that Kuro-chan's special box that you didn't want me to look into Mikoto-nee?" Naruko asked as laid down on Mikoto's bed.

"Indeed it is." Kuroko said as she had Teleported out of her bindings.

"Kuroko…" Mikoto raised her tone slightly.

Kuroko waved her off, "I said I was sorry. There, done." She said ending the subject, much Mikoto chagrin.

"These revealing panties are yours?" Ruiko questioned as she held them up to Kuroko.

"It's not that revealing. Black panties are a requirement for a proper lady." Kuroko answered as if it was obvious as she curled one of her twintails with her finger.

Ruiko pulled up another pair, "This pair with the red butterfly, too?"

"I use that color when I'm feeling frisky." Kuroko answered shamelessly.

"And this stringy T-back?" Ruiko said as she held up the light blue T-back.

"That one is quite useful. It doesn't leave any marks on my skin." Kuroko replied with a hand on her cheek.

"A-and these full body mesh stockings?" Ruiko asked with a stutter.

Kuroko cupped her chin, "Sometimes a woman just has to become a panther." She said with a sly look in her eyes.

These answered left both Uiharu and Ruiko dumbstruck as Ruiko dropped the mesh stocking. Ruiko quickly jumped in front of Uiharu and pulled up her skirt. Uiharu freaked out and pulled her skirt down with a blush, "W-what are you doing, Saten-san!?" the flower girl questioned loudly.

"Oh, you know, it's just my usual routine." Ruiko said casually, "Seeing your striped panties always calms me down." She said with a sigh of relief. Uiharu just blushed harder from this.

"Why do you have to make such a big deal over underwear?" Kuroko questioned airily, "Take a look. I have a lot more!" she said as she leaned on the floor and began presenting more of her exotic undergarments.

Mikoto waddled over to Naruko, turned her around and covered her ears to save her innocence.

"Ah, Mikoto-nee, I want to hear." Naruko said as she tried to turn around.

"No, not until your 18 can you learn about this." Mikoto declared loudly. Naruko just pouted. Mikoto was still holding onto Naruko's ears till she saw a childish pair of panties with a funny character on it that Kuroko held up and blushed.

Uiharu and Ruiko sighed in relief seeing them.

"What a relief. So Shirai-san wears that kind too." Ruiko said

"My Shirai-san has returned!" Uiharu stated

Mikoto swiped them quickly and turned away with embarrassment after she let go of Naruko to retrieve them, "Sorry…these are mine…wait a second Kuroko!" Mikoto said yelling and started to pull on Kuroko's cheeks, "Why is my underwear under your bed! Huh?" she questioned in ferocity.

"It's a misunderstanding, Onee-sama!" Kuroko said through pulled cheeks.

She seems to be saying that a lot today.

"Calm down, Misaka-san…" Uiharu said pleadingly as Naruko giggled a bit, "Ooh, I want to see your photo albums!" she stated, hoping to turn Mikoto away from her target of rage.

"Going for the basics, huh?" Ruiko said in understanding as she nodded to this idea.

"I really want to see how you three looked in elementary school." The flower girl said.

Naruko stiffened at that slightly while Mikoto looked slightly embarrassed and said, "Eh…"

_-Moments later-_

"Oh, so cute!" the first response to seeing Mikoto holding her mother's hand entering elementary school for the first time.

"Is this your first elementary school entrance ceremony?" Ruiko asked

"Is that beautiful person next to you your mother?" Uiharu said in awe.

"Um…yes…" Mikoto said in slight discomfort as they looked at picture of her winning a bread race. Then her wearing kimono, "What nice kimono." Uiharu gushed, as the next one showed Mikoto munching on a riceball in a tracksuit, "This is really embarrassing…" Mikoto said as the last one was of her in a school bathing suit, sitting pool side and kicking the water.

"I have to say though, this is kind of unexpected." Ruiko said as she looked at Mikoto.

"What is?" the fourth level 5 said questioningly.

"Well, Misaka-san, you're a level 5 and the _ace_ of Tokiwadai." She said as Uiharu flipped through more photos, "I would have figured that you were from an upper-class family. You know, someone who's been walking the path of the elite their entire life." She stated with embarrassment at judging her like that.

"Oh, that's not it at all." Mikoto said, "I started out as a level 1. I was just a normal kid."

"I see…" Ruiko said in a whisper with a look of understanding.

"Let's look at Shirai-san's next." Uiharu said as she looked up at her Judgment partner.

"Oh, I would love to…unfortunately; I don't have a photo album." She said with a shrug.

"Huh?" Uiharu said, not understanding why she wouldn't have one.

"I live in the present." Kuroko said as cupped her chin to look cool, "Instead of dwelling in the past or dreaming of the future, I want to live in the present." She said passionately as Ruiko walked behind her to her bookshelf and started looking around, "That's something I've promised myself." She finished as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Isn't this it?" Ruiko said as she pulled out a black book with red markings on it.

"AAAAAGH!" Kuroko shouted in surprise as she rushed over to get it, "This isn't allowed!" she shouted

"Oh my…" Uiharu muttered

"Kuro-chan is so in trouble." Naruko said she looked at all the secret photos taken of Mikoto.

The book was labeled _Onee-sama's secrets_; Mikoto started shacking with rage and a blushed face, "Kuroko!" she shouted as she started to pull Kuroko's cheeks again, "You should be reflecting on the present, not the past or the future!" she proclaimed as she pulled harder.

Mikoto let go and Kuroko fell on the floor, "I'm just that serious about you, Onee-sama!" Kuroko claimed as she turned to look at Mikoto with tears, "Don't you remem-"

She was cut off by Ruiko, "Nee, we haven't seen Namikaze-san's album yet?" the level 0 said.

Kuroko face planted on the floor loudly in tears.

Naruko started to look uncomfortable and Mikoto of course noticed since she knew that Naruko didn't have many photos when she was younger, "Naruko, you don't have to-" Mikoto started, but Naruko cut her off.

"It's okay, Kuro-chan, Uiharu-chan, and Saten-chan are my friends, they can see them." The blonde said with a bitter smile, "But we have to go to my room." The blonde said and the others nodded eager to see her room as they walked next door to room 207.

"Ah!" Uiharu and Ruiko said in surprise as they looked in Naruko's room and saw all the plush toys. Ruiko blinked, "Somehow…I'm not that surprised since it fits with Namikaze-san's personality." She said nodded to herself as she cupped her chin and had her other hand on her hip. Uiharu blinked at this too and nodded, "Your right."

"AH! Beanbag chair!" Ruiko proclaimed as she ran up to it and up to and jumped on it. She sank in a bit and got comfortable, "This is nice~" she said as she melted into the chair.

Uiharu spotted something that made her gasp, "Namikaze-san! Smoking is bad for you!" she said anguished as she pointed at the 'pipe' in question.

Mikoto laughed, "Easy Uiharu-san, it's a bubble pipe; I got it for when she was 10." The Electro-Master said between giggles.

"Ah." Uiharu muttered with a blush of understanding.

Ruiko leaned her head back on the beanbag chair and went wide eyed at all the manga on the shelf, "Wow, that's a lot of manga." She said as she pulled out a random volume and started reading.

"Does Namikaze-san have a roommate?" Uiharu asked since she saw only one bed.

"Nope, a little perk I guess from being #2. The school wanted me to feel very comfortable they stated." The blonde stated casually, but she didn't agree with that. It was most likely because of her _sponsor_.

While the girls were admiring her room, Naruko went under bed and pulled out a data pad that she stored her photos in.

"Here we are~" she said as she held it out from under the bed while she was still under it and came out and sat on her spiny chair. The girls pooled around her and she started with the first picture, the one she cared most about.

In the photo was a tall man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes with slightly tanned skin in dress pants and a white dress shirt and a lab coat and black shoes. There was a woman next to him; she had long silky red hair and violet eyes while wearing a long black skirt and white dress shirt with a lab coat as well with black heels. They were both smiling as they held each other and the woman had her hand over her stomach **(1)**.

"This is my Papa and Mama." Naruko said with a sad smile.

"Wow! Your dad is so, so handsome and your mom is gorgeous!" Ruiko said as stared at her new friends' hottie of a father, dang, she saw where Naruko got her looks from.

"Ah, bishonen, bishoujo." Uiharu said gasping at the photo.

Kuroko…well Kuroko was staring at Naruko's mother with a bit of drool and looking was back at Naruko. She could definitely see where Naruko got her looks from and facial features, but those assets and curves on her mother, would she get those? Kuroko questioned as she thought up a new strategy, while she would most definitely get her Onee-sama in the end, that doesn't mean she couldn't…expand, right? Right? No! This was a test, a test to prove her loyalty to her Onee-sama, but the woman in the photo was so pretty too~ Ah Kuroko's head was feeling dizzy!

Uiharu noticed the lab coats on them, "Are they scientists?" she eagerly asked.

"They were. Papa studied _Elemental Kinesis'_ and Mama studied _Personal Reality_. They work directly for the Superintendent of Academy City himself." Naruko said in a sad tone.

"Wait…were?" Ruiko asked just realizing she spoke of her parents in a past tense.

"Mm, Mama pasted away during my birth and Papa died due to an accident in a lab just before he was leaving for the hospital." The blonde said in an emotionless tone.

Mikoto grasped her shoulder and squeezed it lightly and Naruko lifted her hand over hers and squeezed it in return to know she was here for her.

A gloomy atmosphere set in, to think that the ever happy and cute loving Naruko had such a tragic past.

"It wasn't that bad. Since they knew the Superintendent, he made sure I was well taken care of." The blonde said trying to lift the atmosphere, but failed so she decided to change the picture to one when she was 8. In the picture were both Mikoto and Naruko taking a nap together. Mikoto had her chin on top of Naruko's head and Naruko was snuggling close to Mikoto. It was a photo taken by Mikoto's mother, Misuzu, who had taken a liking to Naruko instantly, during one of her visits to see her daughter.

"Aw." The girls said as they saw it and the gloom atmosphere was gone in an instant. Cute things tend to do that.

They went through some more. In each picture the other girls noticed that Naruko had an emotionless look in her eyes, but after each picture a light grew in them and by the ending of the pictures they saw the blonde they knew smiling like no tomorrow in a blue one piece bathing suit dancing in the ocean.

"And that concludes the early years of Namikaze Naruko." The blonde said.

"They were really nice pictures Namikaze-san." Uiharu said with a smile and Ruiko nodded cheerfully next to her.

"Yes, your mother was quite beautiful Naruko-san." Kuroko as she finally wiped that drool away.

Mikoto just gave the blonde a smile since she had seen them before and she was in over half of them anyway. The Electro-Master looked around the room and saw a brown box; she walked over and read the label that had a four pointed star with the initials _M.O._ and growled, "Naruko, was that boob monster here?" she said as she look right at the blonde.

Naruko blinked at the question until Mikoto pointed to the box of chocolates. The blonde gained a look of understanding and shook her head, "Misaki-sempai didn't come, but two of her friends did." Naruko chirped, she couldn't wait to eat those chocolates!

Mikoto snorted in her mind, _'Friends? Yeah right, more like mind slaves.' _"I'm getting rid of these." Mikoto said stiffly as she pick up the box to throw it out, but Naruko was hugging her leg in a second, "No~ they're from Sweden, Swedish chocolates!" the blonde stated as she held Mikoto's leg tighter.

Uiharu gulped at the moment Swedish chocolates was said and wanted some.

"No way, we don't even know what that mind invader did to them, for all we know she could have drug them!" the chestnut haired girl argued, she really won't put it past that blonde hussy to do that to get Naruko.

Naruko gasped from the floor, "Misaki-sempai is a sweets lover, she would never defile the beauty of sweets like that!" the blonde said fiercely, after all it was in the sweets lover's code of conduct to never tamper with sweets, NEVER!

The two continued to argue while Ruiko cupped her mouth and whispered to Kuroko, "Psst Shirai-san, what's going on?" she asked as Uiharu leaned closer to listen to the two.

Kuroko covered her mouth and answered back, "#6 Mental Out runs the biggest clique in Tokiwadai and is known as the _Queen _of the school. She has been trying to get Naruko-san in it since she started attending, but Onee-sama doesn't like that since she feels that #6 would just use Naruko-san for her power and influence, which is a lot by the way. Still Naruko-san seems to be friends with Mental Out for some unknown reason to Onee-sama so she protects Naruko-san from any sneaky traps #6 may use to get Naruko-san to her side." The Teleporter explained while the other two were awed, such drama all for one little girl, all bet a powerful one, but still?

Mikoto, getting tired of Naruko arguing with her, put the box down and stroked one of Naruko's whisker marks. Naruko's eyes went wide and she gave out a low purr, but _epped_ as she covered her mouth while sending a childish glare at Mikoto, "You promised you wouldn't do that in front of other peop~le." Naruko started saying, but Mikoto went for another sneak attack and touched her whiskers again.

The blonde purred again. The others blushed in surprise at the sound and gulped at the cuteness of it. That level of cuteness was absolutely criminal! Mikoto knelt down and had a devious smug grin on her face, "You really shouldn't argue with a nee-san that knows all your weak points Na~ru~ko." Mikoto teased as she placed the blondes' head on her lap and started teasing her more till the blonde was purring helplessly in her lap.

The others had their eyes wide open in shock…to think that the second strongest level 5 was putty in your hands if you played with her whisker marks.

Kuroko can purr, she can purr too Onee-sama~ Why does Naruko-san get all the attention~ Play with Kuroko too~ the Teleport thought in tears.

Why can't she ever win!

Mikoto smiled in victory at this, she first learned about this little weakness of Naruko's when the blonde was 9 and they went out for Halloween. Mikoto had gotten Naruko a pair of cat ears that matched her hair, since she already had whisker marks, and started to pet her like a cat. Once she touched her whisker marks, well let's just say that Mikoto had the ultimate tool against Naruko when she was defiant and leave it at that.

"Stop~" Naruko whined helplessly with big doe eyes, but that didn't stop Mikoto, "Nope; this is what a bad Kohai gets." The older level 5 said as she gave one last long stroke.

Naruko collapsed, panting on the floor with a big blush on her face.

*_Ding Ding Ding_* _**Misaka Mikoto**_ *_Flawless Victory_*

Mikoto took the box out of the room. She walked back in the room moments later while nodding to herself with a smile.

"My chocolates." Naruko muttered with tears coming from the corner of her eyes.

Mikoto walked over and gave her a hug, "There there, they're in a better place now." She said, _'Like the incinerator.'_ Mikoto thought in smug victory, take that you big boob bimbo, "Hey how about some ice cream instead?" the older level 5 said in hopes to cheer the blonde up.

And it did…very quickly.

"With hot fudge?" The blonde asked with giddiness.

Truly sweets ruled the second level 5's life.

"Lots of it." Mikoto said as she patted her head.

"Yay!" the blonde cheered as she pumped her arms in the air.

THAT. WAS. IT!

"Onee-sama, did you forget what today is?" Kuroko asked with a stiffened tone.

"Eh?" Mikoto said as she was thinking what flavor she was going to get.

"A month…it has been exactly one month since the red string of fate tied us together! One month ago we ended up becoming roommates by coincidence. We've eaten and slept together since then. We've even shared in our triumphs and defeats. Right here! Right here in this room!" Kuroko said as she started to sniffle and brought her hands to her eyes as she started to cry, "Yet, yet…Onee-sama, you…"

"Shirai-san…" Uiharu said in worry.

Ruiko looked at Uiharu uncomfortably, "Maybe we aren't welcomed here?" she said in a whisper.

"This is my room, you're welcomed here. Kuro-chan is just being dramatic is all." Naruko whispered back.

Ruiko nodded while Uiharu sighed, she should have figured as much.

"Kuroko…you…" Mikoto started off as she walked up to Kuroko, who was by the door now.

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko said as she looked up.

"You barged in here, didn't you?" Mikoto accused and Kuroko looked horrified, "It wasn't a coincidence or the red string of fate. And what are you going on about?" Kuroko started making excuses, "Happiness? Sorrow? Stop making crap up!" the Electro-Master said as she started to pull the Teleporter's cheeks.

"It's a difference of opinion!" Kuroko exclaimed through pulled cheeks.

"That's right! Perversion must be stamped out!" Mikoto stated as Kuroko broke free of her face pulling, "No, I said it was a difference of opinion." Kuroko argued, "And I just…I just wanted to celebrate this day quietly." she stated

Naruko's intercom went off and the blonde walked up to it, "Hai?" she said

"This is FedEx. Your room 207, correct?" the delivery man said.

"Yes."

"Your room is listed for room 208's back up if the occupants are out. Can we leave you a package with you for Shirai Kuroko-san?"

"Um…sure." Naruko said as Mikoto walked over, "What are the contents, I'm Shirai's roommate." She said

Kuroko started to pale visibly.

"They're labeled as PC parts." The deliverer answered.

Kuroko let out a sigh of relief.

"Who sent it?" Mikoto asked further.

"Love and Chinese Traditional Hypersexual Love Potion, LTD." The guy said bluntly.

Kuroko raged, "Damn, they should have hidden that part!" she shouted

Mikoto stiffened and had a dangerous glint in her eye, "Kuroko, why do you need a love potion for a _quiet celebration_?" she questioned

"Um…" Kuroko said as she averted her eyes as she tried to think up an excuse.

"I live for these moments." Naruko said with a snicker.

It was better than a soap opera!

"It looks like drastic measures will be needed to stamp out your perversion." Mikoto said in a monotone fashion as sparks flickered around her.

"O-Onee-sama…" Kuroko said trying to reason with the level 5.

"Hey wait this is my room!" Naruko exclaimed seeing what Mikoto was about to do.

"I'm going to zap you into charcoal!" Mikoto yelled

Next thing Naruko knew, her door was blasted open.

"…My door." Naruko said in disbelief.

Luckily for Kuroko, she teleported in to the hall to save herself from the blast.

Naruko heard Kuroko laugh in the hall and something about a duel. She stomped out to the hall, "Hey! Who's going to fix my do-" she started but stopped as she froze at the sight that made even Mikoto freeze.

"Onee-sama? Naruko-san?" Kuroko said questionable at their facial expressions.

"Dormitory Law, Code 9," a voice said and Kuroko stiffened as well with a look of fear, "The use of abilities inside of the dormitory is absolutely prohibited." The dorm mistress said.

The dorm mistress was a tall and slender woman, who had shoulder-length brown hair and wore glasses, and a business suit with a skirt.

"You couldn't have forgotten that, have you Shirai?" she questioned

Kuroko turned around as she and Mikoto, along with Naruko straightened their posture and bowed to her at the same time.

"O-oh, good afternoon, dorm mistress." Kuroko stammered out, "And of course not. No, we weren't just using our abilities haphazardly…" she trailed off in fear, yes most definitely fear.

"They did it!" Naruko accused as she pointed out both Mikoto and Kuroko.

They both turned around with a look of disbelief at the betrayal.

Naruko just gave them a look that said, 'better you then me.'

Mikoto narrowed her eyes and an expression that said, 'You are so not getting ice cream.'

Naruko just pointed to her door and Mikoto visibly winced. The Electro-Master held up one finger to show how many scoop she was willing to pay for. Naruko countered with three fingers, but Mikoto counter-offered with two and Naruko gave her a thumbs up.

"I see…destroying dorm property is very bad." The dorm mistress said in a dyer tone.

"We have a very good reason…" Kuroko tried to say to get out of the hole she buried herself in, no thanks to a certain tattling blonde!

"Hm, unavoidable circumstances you say?" the dorm mistress questioned.

"Yes, yes." Kuroko said as she bowed her head fiercely.

"But…" the older woman trailed off as she grabbed Kuroko's head and snapped it, knocking the Teleporter out cold and threw her to the side.

Uiharu and Ruiko gasped, while Naruko stiffened with shaken fear.

"K-Kuroko~" Mikoto exclaimed in fear.

The dorm mistress walked up to Mikoto, "I cannot protect the law and order of the dormitory if I take 'unavoidable circumstances' into account. Those who break the rules must be punished." She said as she lifted her glasses to remove the glint they had from the lighting and showed her furious look, "Don't you agree, Misaka?" she said

"Y-yes." Mikoto squeaked in fear.

"Namikaze, your door will be fixed after I deal out the punishment for these two. Your two other friends will leave and," she said as she looked at her watch on her wrist, "Don't you have a tutoring session?" she questioned, since the blonde had special authority to teach some lectures at high schools to represent Tokiwadai.

Naruko gasped and rushed to her room and pulled out a Gekota duffle bag and slug it over her shoulder, "Thank you dorm mistress and can I jump out the window?" Naruko asked since she was now in a hurry and didn't want to ran in the dorm and get punished too.

Uiharu and Ruiko gasped at the question.

"Yes." The dorm mistress said, since the blonde had done this before.

Naruko bowed, "Thank you." Our protagonist said as she opened the window and jumped out.

"Namikaze-san!" Uiharu and Ruiko proclaimed in fear as they rushed to the window.

"Yes?" Naruko said as she was a little above them…flying!

No invisible floors, no wires, just…hovering.

They looked closer and saw two pressurized jets of gold fire coming from her feet.

"You can fly?!" Ruiko exclaimed loudly with wide eyes.

Naruko tilter her head to the side, "Yep~ Well see you guys soon~" she said as she flew away at high speed.

Ruiko tilted her head outside the window, "Baby blue huh?" she said as she looked at Naruko's panty color choice.

"Saten-san!"

**0 A Certain High School 0**

Naruko made it just in time as she floated next to the staff room of the school she was going to lecture at and tapped the window.

A child size pink haired girl gave a gasp at the tapping turned to give Naruko a childish pout and an older woman in a green track suit gave a hardy laugh at the scene.

The older woman opened the window and Naruko jumped in and landed on her feet put together and her hands in the air, "It's a perfect 10 and the crowd goes wild~" the blonde said as she made fake crowd noises while she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Mou Namikaze-chan, you really shouldn't scare sensei like that." The pink haired teacher said in a scolding tone.

"Why not? It was great, just like the last time, and the time before that and the time before that." The taller teacher said grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, Komoe-sensei, you need a sense of humor like Yomikawa-sensei." Our blonde protagonist said.

Komoe huffed at the two and looked at the clock, "Namikaze-chan, you should get ready."

Naruko nodded and opened her bag and pulled out a pair of fake glasses, she really didn't need them but it just worked with the teacher look she was going for, an arm band with the kanji of 'Sensei' on it, and a retractable pointer.

She put her hair in pigtails and placed her glasses on and pinned her armband on her left sleeve. She grabbed her pointer and gave it a twirl and got into a cutesy pose, "Naruko-sensei is here, te he." She said with a wink and turned to the teachers, "How was that?" she asked since she had been learning poses from Misaki-sempai.

They both clapped and the blonde cheered as she grabbed her attendance book and started to head to class 1-7.

_-In a Certain Classroom-_

The rowdy bunch, know as class 1-7 were chatting it up while waiting for their lesson to start.

The slammed open and a little blonde girl, they all knew, had entered.

"Nami-yan!" They all cheered loudly.

Naruko puffed her checks, "It's Naruko-sensei!" she said in indignation, she had a degree (well in her field of study anyway) you know!

She spotted someone in the class she knew very well and did a jumping hug.

"Touma-nii~" she cheered and locked her arms around his neck.

Kamijou Touma was three years older than her. He had spiky black hair and was pretty ordinary, but he had the worst luck. Ever.

He also had a special power, but that was for another time.

The force she nailed him with sent the seat that was holding them up, toppling back.

"Gahh!" Touma said as his head hit the floor. After rubbing his sore head he looked at the cheerful blonde, "Hey Hoka Hoka **(2)**." He said while patting her head.

"Again, again Kami-yan gets the girl, when will you be satisfied Kami-yan!" One of the male students in the class stated.

A bunch of the other male students agreed with nods.

"Kamijou Touma, you will let go of Naruko-sensei this instant!" A busty girl with long black hair and a big forehead by the name of Fukiyose Seiri, the _Iron Wall Girl _said in anger.

"Curse you Kami-yan, getting Komoe-sensei wasn't enough? Now you have a loli ojou-sama imouto character!" A boy with short blue hair and closed eyes by the name of Aogami Pierce, the _Fetish King_ said in tears.

"As expect of Nami-yan, she's crafty when it comes to sneak attacks to score points." A boy with spiky blonde hair and sunglass by the name of Tsuchimikado Motoharu, the _Siscon Sergeant_ said as he threw his head back in laughter.

Touma sighed as he remembered the first time he met Naruko…Fukou da.

**0 A misfortunate flashback, one year ago 0**

Touma was walking home at night after detention he had gotten from his bad luck and saw a little blonde girl walking around. The clothes she wore just screamed Ojou-sama, a fancy blue blouse, white skirt, and black shoes. She was holding what looked like a bag of sweets from one of the local shops.

Now, one would wonder why a girl that seemed to be maybe ten or twelve would be walking around in such a dangerous area at night, especially with some shady characters already approaching. Touma sighed, looks like he was going to have to help her out.

He pushed through the crowd of guys and grabbed the little girls' hand, "There you are. You had me worried, thanks for finding my imouto guys." Touma said with an awkward smile as he started to pull the girl away from the thuggish looking group.

"Nee spiky nii-san, who are you?" the blonde asked as she tilted her head to the side cutely.

Touma froze in his spot and mechanically turned his head to the girl, "I was trying to help you and you messed it up!" the unfortunate boy proclaimed in slight anger that his 'perfect plan' was ruined.

"Trying to mess with us, huh you punk?" one of the thugs said as he placed a hand on Naruko shoulder.

*SNAP*

The noise drew everyone's attention and they looked at the snapped wrist that was once on Naruko's shoulder.

Naruko saw her handiwork and only said one thing, "Oops."

"Oops?" Touma said silently, "Oops!" he said as he raised his voice a bit, "How is this oops?!" he asked as he pointed to the wrist.

"It was a reflex." The blonde argued as she put her hands up in a defensive manner.

The pain finally registered and the thug wailed in pain as he clutched his wrist.

Touma saw where this was heading and picked up the tiny girl who gave a tiny squeak at being picked up and threw her over his shoulder like a piece of luggage with her head facing behind him and started to run. The thugs saw them running or Touma running away and started chasing them.

"Fukou da!" Touma shouted in terror.

"Nee spiky nii-san, why are we running?" Naruko asked in curiosity, as if not understanding their current predicament.

"My name is Kamijou Touma, not spiky nii-san and the reason we are running is that you had to snap one of those thugs' wrists so they want to hurt us now!" he stated with worry.

"Ah, I'm Namikaze Naruko." The tiny blonde said as if they were talking about the weather…wait! Where had he heard that name before?

"I can stop them you know." Naruko offered innocently.

"…How?" Touma asked with some suspicion, did she have some crazy Esper power?

"Um, what's the saying, oh! I can really heat things up for them." The blonde said with a giggle.

"Do I have to put you down?" Touma asked as he looked over his shoulder to see her face.

Naruko shook her head, "Keep running or don't, it should be over in a few seconds." She said as she took a deep breath and blew fire, but not just any fire, golden fire, from her mouth and it nailed the thugs chasing them.

Their screams of agony terrified him somewhat.

Wait! Gold fire, no, no no no no, he did not just try to save _her_, "#2." He said with fear as he placed her down on the ground.

Naruko giggled at him, "Thanks for helping me Touma-nii~" she said with a carefree smile…don't smile like that after just burning some people!

"Are they…" he trailed off at seeing the downed thugs.

"Hm?" Naruko said tilting her head, till she gasped at understanding and shook her head, "No no, I used a low temperature to only slightly burn them and long enough to make them pass out from a lack of oxygen." The Level 5 said.

That is still a scary way to take someone out though! Touma shouted in his head.

"Hey, can I have your number?" Naruko asked

Touma blinked at her, "Why?" Yes, why would the second most powerful Esper in all of Academy City want his, a no name level 0 with the worst luck in existence, number?

"You tried to help me, not a lot of people would just help a person they don't know. So you must be nice." She stated with child-like logic and a cute smile.

He couldn't really see the harm in it, so he shrugged and gave her his number while she gave him hers.

"Yeah~ I got a new friend~" the blonde cheered and did a cute little dance and Touma couldn't help but crack a smile at.

"Bye Touma-nii, lets hang out sometime!" she said as she started to raising in the air and flew away like she had jet powered boots.

Sure she may be one of the strongest Espers in the city, but it wasn't like she could get him in trouble…right?

**0 Flashback end 0**

"Oi Hoka Hoka, you have a lesson to do." He said as he got out of his flashback.

A flash of recognition came to her face, "Right." She said as she got off of Touma and pulled him up; seriously this little Ojou-sama had some major strength.

"He's right Nami-yan you should be teaching or do you just want to snuggle Kami-yan more?" Tsuchimikado questioned with a crooked grin.

Naruko blushed, "Mou Tsuchimikado-sensei, don't make fun of me~" the blonde whined with a pout.

Class 1-7 still didn't understand why the tiny Ojou-sama call Tsuchimikado 'Sensei', but they opted to keep the little blonde away from the _Siscon Sergeant_ since Naruko was clearly imoutoness personified.

"Keep making fun of me and you'll get detention!" the chibi blonde proclaimed.

"I'll gladly have detention with Naruko-sensei!" Pierce said as he wiggled a bit in his seat.

"I won't be giving the detention. I'll get a fat hairy man wearing a leotard to do it!" the chibi boldly declared and everyone blanched at that while Pierce fell over and started to have a small seizure with fuming at the mouth.

"Well anyway," Naruko said ignoring Pierce's seizure, "I will be lecturing you all on _Personal Reality _today, so be sure to take lots of notes since I will be giving a small quiz afterwards so fair warning." The blonde said as she stood up on a shoebox behind the pedestal.

"Hai!" the class responded.

_-After the lecture and quiz-_

Naruko shuffled all the papers on the pedestal and smiled brightly at her 'students', "Okay everyone, were done for today, have a safe trip home." Naruko announced as she left the classroom first and everyone got up to leave too.

Naruko jogged into the staffroom and hand Komoe the papers, "I think they got the concept down Komoe-sensei, so the grades should be great." Naruko said with a smile as she stuffed her props into her Gekota duffle bag, but kept her hair in pigtails and slung the duffle bag on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they learned a lot from you Namikaze-chan, be safe getting home, okay?" Komoe said as she put the papers in her bag.

"I will." Naruko said as she waved good-bye and started to walk out of the building and saw her target. She jumped on his back, "Touma-nii lets do something fun!" the blonde cheered as she hugged Touma's neck.

"Naruko, get off my back!" Touma complained, but Naruko just wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled, "Never!" the blonde proclaimed as she snuggled in his back.

"Man, you really are bothersome at times." Touma complained as he placed his arms under her legs to hold onto her and Naruko let go of his waist and Touma started walking.

The girls aw'd at the sight while boys had jealous looks. What are they, lolicons? Touma thought

As they left Naruko started a conversation, "Those bullies still bothering you Touma-nii?" she questioned referring to the standard delinquents that Touma has a few run-ins at times.

Touma shock his head in slight amusement, it was more like they thought he would release the Dragon aka Naruko on them again, so basically he just had a few run-ins with different thugs then the ones from then.

"Nope, they fear the fire breathing girl that beat them last time." He told her and heard the blonde snicker.

"Good, cause if they mess with my Touma-nii then they'll get a miniature sun where the sun usually doesn't shine." Naruko said with a big smile.

"Since when was I yours?" Touma asked with amusement.

"Duh, you're my loyal steed. Hi ho Touma-nii! Away!" she shouted as she pointed to the setting sun.

'_Oi oi, no need so such an outdated reference.' _Touma thought till a thought hit him, "Hey, I am no one's horse!" he said in indignation.

Naruko just laughed at him, what happened to respecting your sempai's? Cheeky little Ojou-sama this one is.

They finally arrived at Touma's dorm and it was getting dark.

"The Kamijou Touma express ends here, all little Ojou-sama's collect your belongs and exit in a safe and timely manner." Touma said in a bored tone.

"Hai hai Conductor Touma-nii." Naruko said as she jumped off his back.

"Be safe going home and try not to hit any buildings Hoka Hoka." Touma said teasingly and laughed at the blonde as she puffed her cheeks.

The blonde clicked her heels, waved good-bye to him, and started flying away. Touma covered his eyes with a blush, "She should start wearing shorts or something, that dangerous to do Naruko." He said to himself while referring to her panty flashing while flying.

**0 Tokiwadai dorm 0**

Naruko opened her window and saw Mikoto with a scowl on her face while wearing her green Gekota printed pajamas and holding one of her plushie toys. The door that had been destroyed earlier was now fixed too.

"Mikoto-nee?" Naruko asked in confusion as to why she was in her room.

"I'm sleeping here tonight, I don't trust that pervert." Mikoto said with a huff as she remembered what Kuroko had done to her today.

Naruko had a smile, "Yeah, a sleepover~" she cheered as she dropped her bag and changed into her orange polka dot pajamas. She hopped into the bed and hugged Mikoto tight. It had been forever since they had a sleepover, even though they lived right next door to each other.

"Hey, not so tight Naruko." Mikoto said, but Naruko just snuggled her more.

This was the person who she cared about the most, the one who showed her the light. The person she would fight till her last breath for.

"Geez." Mikoto muttered as she turned off the light and pulled the blanket over them. She hugged the girl she saw as a sister close. The girl she swore to protect, no matter what.

"Night Mikoto-nee." Naruko said with a tiny yawn and closed her eyes.

Mikoto kissed the top of her head, "Night Naruko." The older girl said as she too closed her eyes.

**0**

**(1)- The photo was altered from Naruko's first memories by Alistair Crowley to have control over Naruko.**

**(2)- Hoka Hoka: Japanese Onomatopoeia (sound effect) for warmth or heat. An example would be like Biri Biri (Spark) for Mikoto who uses electricity.**

**0 Omake 0**

Ask Naruko-sensei~

"Naruko-sensei! What's sex?" Pierce asked loudly with a smile.

Every gasped at him for even have the audacity to ask a 12 year old that.

"Hm?" Naruko said with her head tilted, "I don't know." She admitted with a shrug.

"Aogami." The _Iron Wall Girl _said menacingly as she jumped him and started to beat him up, "Asking a little girl such a question, have you no shame?" Fukiyose shouted in feminine fury and the other girls in class joined her too while stomping on the _Fetish King_.

Naruko was clueless, but Mikoto-nee always said that if a girl was beating up a guy that meant the guy did something naughty.

_-Tokiwadai Dorm-_

Mikoto, Kuroko, and Naruko were having some snacks when Naruko remembered her lesson from earlier.

"Mikoto-nee, what's sex?" Naruko asked and Mikoto did a spit take.

Mikoto rounded on Kuroko, "Kuroko, what have you been telling Naruko?" The Electro-Master demanded as she went into mother hen mode and started to shake Kuroko.

"I-I didn-" but the Teleporter was cut off.

Mikoto threw her out of their room, "You're sleeping outside tonight!" Mikoto declared

Kuroko started to claw the door like a cat, "I didn't do anything! Kuroko swears she didn't!" she declared with tears.

Kuroko slept on the cold hard wooden floor the rest of the night while sniffling her tears.

**0**

**Done and done. **

**If you like this story, be sure to check out some of my other ones.**

**Also, highlight some of your favorite parts in the chapter. I was going for a funny one this time.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off my loyal people!**


	3. A Light in the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Toaru Majutsu no Index / Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, please support the official release.**

**AN: Hey guys, if anyone of you is a good artist, I was wondering if you would be willing to draw Naruko with her uniform and some gold fire around her for the profile pic of this story. I just think it would be awesome and know we have some talented artists out there. If you would like to, please send me a PM.**

**Also major shout out once again to TenchiSaWaDa for being a big help with idea's and theories to bounce off of.**

**Another thing, I'm still looking for a Beta, any takers? If so, send me a PM.**

**0**

_*Ratatatatatatata*_

_Gunfire filled the air in the deserted building._

_*Duck* *Sway* *Dodge* *Jump*_

_All these actions caused by a yellow flash._

"_Bravo Team, move in, flank the target!" A soldier shouted on his radio._

"_Roger, we see the tar- What the hell!" the leader of Bravo Team shouted as a ripping sound followed by inhuman screams filled the building and the radio._

"_Bravo Team report." The commander of Alpha Team said in slight fear, "Bravo Team answer!" he said louder._

_A thud sound, followed by a rolling sound caught his teams' attention and saw the head of Bravo Teams leader in front of them._

_They slowly looked up and saw a child that could not be older than 6 or 7, their target, her eyes were shining orange and she saw covered in a shroud of gold flickering flames with black tribal-like markings on her stomach, shoulders, neck, and chest._

_Silence brew between them as none of the soldiers dared to move out of fear._

_Slowly, the child started to walk towards them._

"_Open fire!" the commander shouted and they let their ammo fly._

_The child dodged at high speeds and extended her hand. A gold tangible claw jumped out from her hand flew to one of the soldiers head and with a squeeze of her tiny fist, the head was crushed as if it was a grape._

_As the claw held on to the body, the girl flew to her long glowing hand and landed on the body of the dead soldier and used it as a shield as the soldiers fired at her and she picked up the body and swung it like a club and slammed Alpha Teams' leader into the wall as she dropped the body._

_She turned to the three other soldiers as they continued to fire at her, but the bullets did nothing to her as she just stood there and took the shots. She extended her hands and two claw hands flew and grabbed two of the three soldiers and threw them in the air. She waved her arms and four claws hands came out and grabbed each soldier by one of their legs and head, and as she flung her arms open, they were ripped in two over her, their crimson life fluids covering her._

_The third soldier tried to run, but she was in front of him in a second and kicked him in the head, ripping it off his body and a geyser of blood flew out of the body._

_The leader started move and looked around. He turned a shade of green at his fallen comrades and turned to the objective._

"_Y-you're a devil, nothing more than a devil in human flesh!" he shrieked as he pulled out his hand gun and started to fire at her in a vain attempt to prolong him life, but she was gone in a flash. The soldier gasped as he looked down and saw her small arm in his chest, right where his heart was. She pulled her arm out along with his heart. He fell to his knees and then face first into the ground, dead._

_She looked at the heart in her hand and crushed it. As the blood coated her hand in the pretty red color and the blood clinging to her body, she wondered._

_Why didn't she feel anything from this?_

**0**

A figure wearing a black hoodie and grey shorts along with a pair of track shoes stood inside a phone booth and leaned against the booths glass wall and had a handheld device in their hands with a cable jacked into the phone.

"Come on, come on." A feminine voice whispered to herself. She was getting close to the target she set herself up to hack. She licked her dry lips as she got closer, till red warning signs started to fill her screen.

"No. No no no, come on, almost there!" she said in a hurried tone and then a large red warning sign covered her screen.

"Son of a bitch!" she cursed loudly and unplugged from the phone and bolted out of the booth. She got close to a support beam to one of the tram systems that go around Academy City and started to run up it with electricity coming from her feet. As she got to the top, she saw some security bots rolling around the booth she was just at and ran across the tracks to the other side and leaped to a building across the way. She wasn't going to make the jump, but used her powers to stick to the wall of the building and ran up it, landing on the roof.

She was panting a little and she removed her hood to show the face of Misaka Mikoto, The Railgun and #4 of the level 5's.

Mikoto growled in frustration, "Again! Again, they moved it! It's like their taunting me!" she shouted on the rooftop as she threw her hands in the air and started to rubbed the top of her head in frustration while sparks started to dance around her forehead, "One step forward and two steps back, every freaking time! What the hell are they doing to her that's so damn secretive?" she ask herself as she took off her hoodie, showing her white tank top, and turned it inside out, showing the hoodie to be blue and pulled her hood up again. She walked to the far end of the roof and walked on to the side of the building and slid down it, and headed towards the sidewalk nearby.

'_No child is that emotionless, not unless they made her that way, but for what?' _She thought to herself as she walked to the nearby tram station to sneak back into her dorm room. As she got older, she started to reflect on Naruko's behavior when they first met. She was glad her best friend was acting like a normal child now, but that didn't stop her drive to find out why she wasn't like that from the start!

As she boarded the tram and headed back to the 7th district, she sat down and thought about her progress, or lack of progress, she growled in her mind. For the past year she had been trying to find out any information she could about her little friend's past and still had nothing to show for it. The leads she had to even go on were only hearsay and things that Naruko accidently slipped out.

She knew her friend was a Gemstone and held no animosity towards her for that, but realized she could start by hacking the Gemstone facility that Naruko commented on living in when she was younger. Of course when she tried that, it didn't go as planned, the facility only had the bare bone of information on Naruko and it was mostly stuff she already knew, like her description, her fire powers, her Gemstone powers which could not be explained by any means, and that was it before she almost got caught and back traced to.

After the attempt, she had asked Naruko a few casual questions and saw that they made the blonde uncomfortable and decided to drop it. Next she tried to carefully word her questions and got some things. The biggest thing she found out about and her most likely greatest obstacle, Naruko's sponsor, the Superintendent of all of Academy City. She could never manage to get the name of said individual. She knew this person was involved somehow…but even she was afraid of the consequences that could follow such an attempt at digging deeper on the subject.

So she switched to what experiments Naruko had been involved in. The public ones were basically related to Pyrokinesis and her seminars on Personal Reality and her theories on it. The private experiments done to the blonde were the current stone wall she was hitting up till now, but inch by inch, Mikoto was getting closer.

As she got close to her dorm, she waved her hand at the security and bypassed it, as she had done for the past year with ease and ran up wall by her dorm room window, which she used electrical tape on the lock of the window to sneak in and out. She looked at Kuroko and didn't have to worry about her waking up. After giving Kuroko a cup of water before she left, she had drugged it with a sleeping pill crushed into powder. It was colorless and tasteless, along with Kuroko happily taking whatever Mikoto gave her, it was easy. Hail the medical prowess of Academy City for the best sleeping medicine around! While she trusted Kuroko like a friend, she couldn't trust her with this, it was too personal and on top of that she was a member of Judgment. If she found out she was doing something illegal…sigh, she didn't know what would happen.

She put her pajama's on and headed to bed. She would try again tomorrow night.

**0**

Classes had just gotten out as Mikoto, Naruko, and Kuroko were standing by a certain vending machine. Naruko was sipping some coconut cider that she heated up with her powers.

Mikoto was leaning against the vending machine as she pulled her drink out from the bottom, "Another one of those incidents?" Mikoto asked as she opened her can and drank some of its contents.

"This is already the fifth time." Kuroko said in slight dismay, "Just like before, the explosion itself was small scale, and there were no injuries." The Teleporter said, "However…" she trailed off.

"Even if it's a prank, it's not really funny, right?" Mikoto finished her sentence as she turned to her kohai, "And? Any leads on the subject?" the Electro-Master asked in interest.

"We finally found a clue yesterday." Kuroko stated as she closed her eyes in thought, "Onee-sama, do you know about gravitons?" the auburn haired girl asked.

Mikoto cupped her chin in thought, "Graviton…you mean the particle that mediates gravity?" she asked

The twintail girl nodded, "In every case, a sudden acceleration of gravitons was detected by satellite just before one of the explosion." Kuroko said as she poked Mikoto's juice can, "Using aluminum as the basis, they're explosively accelerating gravitons and throw it about abruptly." The Judgment member said, "In other words, it means they were changing aluminum into bombs."

"Synchrotron." Naruko said in a robotic tone.

"Eh?" the two others said, startled by their friends unusual quiet nature this afternoon.

"Synchrotron, the ability to manipulate the acceleration of quantum particles." Naruko said in her eerie robotic tone.

Mikoto frowned in her mind, why was she talking like that? She thought as she squeezed her hand around her can a bit.

Kuroko though, blinked in surprise, "Very good Naruko-san, I see you being ranked 9th in Tokiwadai's for grades is well earned." She said as she nodded in respect to the blonde, "And yes, that is the ability being used."

"Eh? So what's the problem?" Mikoto said with her head tilted to the side, "Just look it up on the databank. After all, all abilities and their users are registered on it, so it should be easy." The Electro-Master stated the obvious.

Kuroko sighed, "Of course we tried that. If the user is good enough to use aluminum, we only have one level 4 student."

"Kushiro Katabira." Naruko said as she walked over to the trash can and threw out her canned cider.

"How do you know that?" Kuroko asked with a stern tone and slightly narrowed eyes.

Naruko shrugged, "I've memorized the entire bank." The blonde said shamelessly.

Kuroko was shocked at this, "How? Only groups such as Judgment, Anti-Skill, research facilities, and the Board of Directors have access to it?" she said, but hackers were known to look at it as well. Naruko wasn't though, Kuroko knew that.

"I've been studying it since I was about…5 and have been updated once every month on it." Naruko explained as she thought about what kind of cake she was going to get at her trip to the Garden later.

"What level of access do you have?" Kuroko questioned further, there was no way she had a higher level of access then she had!

"All of it." Naruko said like she was talking about the weather.

Kuroko doubled over, "All of it!" she choked out, "How in the world, no who do you know that…the Superintendent!" Kuroko stated as she pointed at Naruko with her finger as she remembered that Naruko was under the Superintendents' care.

Naruko nodded.

Mikoto decided to tuck that info into her memory; it could be useful in her own little investigation.

"Okay, since Naruko knows the name of the person who could do it, problem solved, right?" Mikoto asked

Kuroko shook her head, "No, we already checked that too. She has an alibi; she had been in the hospital all this time. It would be impossible for her to have caused the series of events."

"So you have nothing." Naruko stated as she tried to go for another drink, but Mikoto swatted her hand, "You had enough for now, any more and you'll be going to the bathroom all day." The mother hen said.

Naruko pouted at her used her big puppy dog eyes, but Mikoto resisted them with expertise.

"Hey, maybe I could help you find the suspect?" Mikoto pointed out with a slight look of intrigue on her face.

"No, thank you." Kuroko interrupted her and Mikoto gained a look of surprise.

Kuroko gave her Onee-sama a flat look, "Onee-sama, you probably thinking: 'This might be interesting. Depending on who the opponent is, why don't I see how I'll do against them' just now, weren't you?" the Teleporter asked.

Mikoto turned her head away and had some pink dusting her cheeks, "Of course not!"

"Mm, I think you were Mikoto-nee." Naruko muttered and Mikoto just gave her a look that said 'button up.'

"It's no use trying to fool me. Kuroko can see right through you! Jeez…As I've been telling you, you're still an ordinary citizen. I want you to leave the restoration of public order-" Kuroko lectured, but Mikoto interrupted.

"-to Judgment, right?" Mikoto said imitating Kuroko's voice and Naruko stifled a giggle at that, "I know that." She said as she returned to her normal voice.

"Don't think that curiosity or interest would be enough to qualify for a job designated to Judgment." Kuroko argued

Mikoto gained an irked look and turned to face Kuroko, "I told you, that wasn't my intention." But before Mikoto could continue, Kuroko held one finger up in Mikoto's face.

"On this occasion, will you make a pledge here? Firstly, don't stick your nose into incidents needlessly, thoughtlessly, and indiscriminately!" Kuroko said sternly.

"Hey, what's the one sided agreement f-" Mikoto tired to say, but was cut off again.

Kuroko held up two fingers now, "Secondly, in the rare, unfortunate case you find yourself involved in an incident, you mustn't show off by fighting alone! Wait for Judgment to arrive!"

"But I'll be done before you people arrive!" Mikoto shouted back.

Kuroko ignored her and held up three fingers now, "Thirdly, do not wear shorts under your skirt!"

Mikoto blushed brilliantly, "That has nothing to do with this!" she shouted

Naruko couldn't help it and let out her giggles. Kuroko turned to Naruko next and the chibi gulped slightly.

"Do not think you are not involved in this as well Naruko-san. Firstly, you will not allow yourself to be pulled into Onee-sama's little schemes, secondly, just because you can, does not mean you should get into fights either, though you are far less frequent to do so then Onee-sama, thirdly, you should cut down on all the sweets you eat or you will grow round!" Kuroko said with a stern expression.

Naruko's eyes widened, "I-I'm getting fat?!" the blonde said in distress and looked to Mikoto with tears in her eyes, "Is it true Mikoto-nee? Am I getting fat?" she said with a sniffle.

"No, of course not!" Mikoto said as she lifted Naruko's shirt slightly and pinched her stomach with her other hand, "See, not an ounce of fat." Mikoto said to assure the girl as she turned to glare at Kuroko.

Kuroko stared back, firm in her beliefs. There was no way that Naruko-san could eat so much and not gain a pound or have a cavity! It was her duty to set her straight as her Onee-sama tended to spoil the girl far too much! Wait, maybe she should let Naruko-san grow rounder and that way her Onee-sama will jump into her arms to get away from the blonde. Mou~ why must Naruko-san make both Kuroko's duty and heart clash like this!

Kuroko shook her head, "Onee-sama, both you and Naruko are not only representatives of Tokiwadai, but also all of Academy City. You should take this time to reflect on your habits." The twintail said, "Further more you should both grow out of those childish tastes you share, while it is okay for Naruko-san now, but due to your nurturing Onee-sama, she may very well continue as you have now." Kuroko ranted on which was pissing Mikoto off.

"Are you…" Mikoto muttered in rage.

**0 Julian restaurant 0**

"Are you my Mama or something!" Mikoto shouted as she stood from her seat in the restaurant.

"Erm…" Uiharu said uncomfortably since she was eating with the two level 5's.

Naruko had gotten over her own little freak out as Mikoto-nee just told her that Kuroko was jealous that the blonde could eat all she wanted and didn't get fat. Naruko nodded to this, take that Kuro-chan no baka!

"I think Kuro-chan may be a bit more responsible then Misuzu-mama." Naruko said with a tiny smile and Mikoto released an eloquent snort from that. In fact, she remembered the first time her mother met Naruko.

_-Flashback-_

"_Where are we going Misaka-san?" Naruko asked as she tilted her head to the side. The blonde was wearing a pair of spat shorts, a blue tee-shirt, and a pair of grey running shoes._

"_I told you," Mikoto said as she put her tiny hands on her hips, "My mama is going to the Academy City today and I want her to meet my friend." She said as she had a large smile plastered on her face. Mikoto was wearing white shorts with a sleeveless blue sun dress that had white pokka dots on it and a pair of brown shoes._

_Naruko nodded and she wondered what Misaka-san's mother was like? Would she be nice to her like Misaka-san or would she say that she didn't want her daughter to be friends with the blonde. These thoughts plagued Naruko's mind as she grabbed Misaka-san's hand in slight fear as they continued to walk to the bus station where Misaka Misuzu would be._

_They waited a few minutes and the bus arrived. As people shuffled out of it, a woman that looked like an older version of Misaka-san that had the same short chestnut hair that went to her shoulders and the same chestnut colored eyes that held a sparkle of mischief with some gloss on her lips as she wore a short sleeve white dress shirt and blue jeans with a pair of brown shoes came out. Naruko turned to Mikoto in confusion, "Misaka-san, you said your mother was coming, not your Onee-san." The blonde stated as the older Mikoto walked up to them._

"_This is my mama Naruko." Mikoto said plainly as the Misaka Onee-san/mama looked on in amusement at the interaction._

"_Misaka-san, she is far too young to be a mother, it is not good to lie." Naruko said with a small frown to Mikoto, but the older woman laughed at the conversation._

"_Mikoto-chan, is this the friend you told me about." The older woman said to her imouto/daughter._

"_Yes." Mikoto said with a small frown that her friend was saying that she was lying, but she couldn't really blame her as her mama was very young looking._

_Misuzu crouched down to Naruko's level and held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruko-chan, I'm Mikoto's mama Misuzu." The mother said with a smile._

_Naruko's eyes widened to great proportions. How was that possible, was she a scientist and found some form of stopping her aging? Or maybe a way to slow down the aging of cells. These and many more theories filled Naruko's head as she scrunched her face in thought._

_Misuzu laughed loudly and scooped up Naruko, "You're so cute~" the older woman said as she snuggled the hollowed eyed girl in to her bosom._

"_Mama, put my friend down!" Mikoto complained with a pout, Naruko was her cute friend, not her mama's~_

"_Hai hai." Misuzu said in amusement and placed Naruko on the ground, who was now regaining oxygen in her lungs from the power of that hug, and she hugged her daughter next. She had missed her so much after all._

_Mikoto let go of the hug and smiled at her mama, "Missed you." The Esper muttered._

_Misuzu smiled at her, "So since I'm here, how about some shopping?" Misuzu asked as she clapped her hands together and looked at both the girls._

_Mikoto looked at Naruko and nodded, the blonde needed some more girlish clothes anyway, and dressing her up sounded fun too. Misuzu was having the same exact thoughts also._

_Naruko felt a shiver run down her spine and her instincts were telling her to run, but she didn't see any enemies and shrugged it off._

_The tiny little fool, she should have listened._

_-End of flashback-_

Mikoto smiled in her mind at the memory, after a few years her mama tried to adopted Naruko, but the girls' legal guardian wouldn't allow. Misuzu was upset by that, but she still treated the blonde like family and Naruko eventually started to call her Misuzu-mama, as the spunky woman was the closest thing to a mother Naruko had.

Mikoto calmed down in her seat and propped one of her elbows on the table and used her hand to support her head as she looked at Uiharu, "What do you think Uiharu-san?" the Electro-Master said gruffly.

"It might just be my imagination, but Shirai-san doesn't want to get you two into danger." Uiharu said honestly in a soft tone.

"Danger huh?" Misaka wondered as she could take care of herself; heck Naruko could beat almost anyone without trouble too.

"With this whole graviton incident too." Uiharu added mindfully with a hint of worry in her tone.

"So that's the case name?" Naruko asked in curiosity.

"It first started with cans thrown away in a bin. But now they're hiding aluminum in things that we wouldn't be cautious about, such as teddy bears and children's bags." Uiharu said in a serious tone.

"How horrible." Mikoto said

Naruko on the other hand was silent and one could see a calculated gaze in her eyes, like she was formulating something.

"That might not be the exact reason, but…Shirai-san must be worried about you two, and-" Uiharu started to say, but the waitress walked over with their food.

"Thank you for waiting." The waitress said as she placed a parfait in front of Uiharu, "This is the jumbo fruits parfait."

"Oh, it finally arrived!" Uiharu gushed as she clapped her hands in happiness.

"And one large strawberry milkshake." The waitress said as she place Naruko's order in front of her. Naruko's eyes lost their calculating gaze and gained a starry look as she started to sip the cold drink through the bendy straw that was in the covered cup.

"Itadakima-" Uiharu started to say as she grabbed a spoon to dig into her treat, but a voice cut her off.

"U-i-ha-ru~" a miffed voice said slowly.

Uiharu stopped her path to sugary bliss and turned to the side slowly to see Shirai Kuroko looking at her with her hands on her hips.

"Shi-Shirai-san?" Uiharu said questioningly.

Kuroko turned to look at her Onee-sama, but Mikoto turned her head away miffed and Naruko did the same with her cheeks puffed and continued to sip her drink.

Kuroko got into Uiharu's face, "You sure have guts since you're wasting your time here. Now, we're going on the patrol." The Teleporter said.

"Oh, yes…b-but the parfait…" Uiharu stated, but Kuroko took the level 1's hand and started to pull her away, "The parfait!" Uiharu cried out.

"I asked her to stay with me." Mikoto said with crossed arms.

"Huh?" Kuroko said as she turned around to face the level 5.

"If you have any complaints, tell them to me." Mikoto stated

"No, thank you. This is a Judgment matter." Kuroko said

"You're saying commoners aren't allowed to say anything about this?" Mikoto questioned further in an angry tone.

"Have you forgotten, Onee-sama?" Kuroko questioned almost mockingly, "Judgment's job isn't as easy as you think it is."

Mikoto's eyes went wide at that, "Hey, wait!" she said

"What's with that arrogance? Always saying 'Judgment' this, 'Judgment' that. Arrive before I beat the delinquent up for once, then!" Mikoto said in irritation.

"Kuro-chan is still Kuro-chan Mikoto-nee." Naruko said as Kuroko was still an Ojou-sama at heart and would be arrogant like this at times.

Mikoto nodded begrudgingly at that, since she could be like that at times too…but she would never admit it out loud. Mikoto looked at the table and notice that Uiharu left her Judgment armband behind and grabbed as she ran outside to give it to the level 1 with Naruko hot on her heels with her milkshake.

Mikoto looked around and didn't see Uiharu or the arrogant Kuroko anywhere, "Well, whatever." She muttered as she looked at the armband.

"We could just go to the 177th branch and leave it there for her." Naruko offered the idea.

Mikoto was considering it until a voice spoke to them.

"What are you doing, playing around so happily?" the voice of an older girl asked.

Both turned to see an older girl with short black hair and that had a pair of glasses on. She was wearing what seemed to be a high school uniform that showed off her well endowed chest and great proportions. Much to Mikoto's envy, but she didn't show.

"Umm…me?" Mikoto questioned as she pointed to herself.

"You're the backup right?" the older girl questioned.

"Backup? You mean…" Mikoto trailed off and Naruko had a feeling where this was heading too, "Ah!" Mikoto exclaimed as she noticed the Judgment armband on the sempai's sleeve, "Oh, no. Actually, my Kohai forgot this-" Mikoto tried to explain, but was cut off.

"Now hurry up and put the armband on. We're going." The older girl said and started to pull Mikoto's arm.

"Going? Where?" Mikoto asked as she pulled her arm back to free her from the older girls grip.

"Work, of course." The older girl explained obviously, "Wait…you haven't heard about it?" the older girl questioned.

"Work? That means…" Mikoto reasoned as she looked at the armband.

"Hey? What's really gotten into you?" the older girl question, "Come to think of it, you aren't a familiar face." She said as she cupped her chin, "Are you a newcomer?"

Mikoto gained a sly look and grasped the armband in her hand, "Hai, I'm Misaka who was just assigned today!"

Naruko facepalmed, she knew this was going to happen. Mikoto-nee, you don't even know what you'll be doing~

"Misaka…I think I've heard the name Misaka somewhere before…" the older girl said in thought.

"Oh, sempai, what's your name?" Mikoto asked earnestly.

"I'm Konori Mii from the 177th branch." Konori said

"Nice to meet you, Konori-sempai!" Mikoto said enthusiastically with a bow.

"Oh, me too." Konori said with a bit of surprise that the girls enthusiasm.

'_I'll prove I can do the work of a Judgment member too! Bring on any weapons, whether they're guns or arrows!' _Mikoto thought in her head as she scheme to show up Kuroko.

"Ah, Miko-" Naruko started, but Mikoto cut her off by holding her mouth over her tiny friends mouth.

"Who's this?" Konori said just noticing the girl who seemed to be with her 'fellow' Judgment member.

"Ah, this is my kohai, you see, she was asking me for directions." Mikoto said with a clearly fake smile as she faced the older girl and turned to Naruko, "I wanna show Kuroko up, let me do this." She muttered to the blonde.

Naruko glared childishly at her, "Mikoto-nee, you don't know the first thing about doing Judgment stuff?" Naruko whispered back, why did Mikoto-nee have to be so stubborn!

Mikoto gave a tiny scuff, "How hard could it be?" Mikoto whispered, "Okay! Be sure to take a left down the block and get back to the dorm before curfew." Mikoto said in a normal tone of volume and patted her friend on her shoulder.

Naruko puffed her cheeks, "You are so going to regret this, I can just see it." Naruko whispered to her, but Mikoto-nee just waved off her worry.

Naruko bowed to play along, "Thank you sempai and it was nice meeting you Judgment-Onee-san." Naruko said politely and left with her milkshake in irritation, why were all of her friends so stubborn!

"What a polite girl." Mii said with a smile, "Well, let's go." She said and Mikoto followed, who was about to find out that Judgment wasn't just about fighting crime.

**0 With Naruko 0**

Naruko was walking down the street as she angrily sipped her milkshake, "Honestly, why does she have to do this." She muttered to herself.

She continued walking down the street and made a left at the end of the block and bumped into someone. Her milkshake burst open from being squished from the collision and splattered the other individual.

"Uh-oh, this is super bad." A female voice said that was with the person that Naruko bumped into.

"Oh, sorr-" Naruko started, but stopped seeing who it was and froze.

They both looked at each other with a wide eyed expression.

The female who Naruko bumped into seemed a few years older than her. She was tall and had a slender figure to go that had wavy tea-colored hair that went to the middle of her back. She was wearing a yellow long sleeve blouse and matching stockings; she had a blouse with a skirt attached to in a lighter shade of yellow over her other blouse that now had a strawberry milkshake splash adoring it and wore a light brown ascot around her neck along with a pair of brown high heels.

There were three other girls with her, the one to the left was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes just like herself. Her outfit consists of a black, tight-fitting sailor top and a pleated skirt. She also wore a pair of white pumps and dark-colored pantyhose and had a dark-colored beret adore her head.

The one to the right was a girl with short brown hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a brown sleeveless hoodie and a white tee-shirt under it with a pair of denim shorts. She had brown and white horizontal lined socks that went up to her knees with white sneakers.

The last girl lazily trailing behind the group was a girl with short black hair that went to her shoulders and was wearing a pink sports outfit.

"You." The leader of the group said with venom.

The warm sun seemed to go away. There was no breeze of wind, no chatter of happy people; Naruko felt the world stop around her and the air grow cold.

Naruko narrowed her piercing blue eyes, "It's been awhile…Mugino Shizuri." She said in a dark tone.

Mugino Shizuri, the 5th ranked level 5 known as Meltdowner and leader of the underground group known as ITEM.

ITEM, a group that was involved with the dark side of Academy City and whose primary function was to monitor the upper echelons of Academy City (including the Board of Directors) and to prevent them from gaining too much power and getting out of hand. They are also used in eliminating elements of unrest within Academy City. It consisted of 4 girls with Meltdowner as the leader.

There are a few other groups such as ITEM running around Academy City, but once again, that was for a later time.

"Indeed it has Shroud." Mugino said as she stared into the blondes' eyes. Her hand unconsciously went to her back and she slowly traced the large scar that was on it from the first time they had fought…an experience the 5th rank would never forget.

Naruko had calculated 12 different plans in her mind ranging to either knockout or kill the Atom Breaker should she prove hostile. She stopped mid-thought, when did she start thinking like that once again. No, no more killing!

"I have places to be Meltdowner; I suggest you get a new shirt." Naruko said with frost in her voice.

Mugino's eyes dilated in anger at the tiny girls' arrogance and started to raise her hand at the blonde.

Within a millisecond, Naruko was right in Meltdowners' guard and held the older girls' wrist _hard_.

Mugino winced and berated herself for forgetting the #2's speed. There was a reason why both she and Accelerator were considered monsters above the rest.

The others of ITEM gotten ready for a fight with the blonde girl getting into a fighting stance and the brown haired girl took her hands out of her pockets and looked ready to fight.

The girl in the pink sports suit took a few steps back.

"You forget your place #5, there is the reason I'm higher rank then you." Naruko said coldly as she let go of the girls' wrist and walked away.

Mugino winced as she looked at her wrist and saw the bruise surfacing on it and growled.

"You okay Mugino?" The blonde asked in worry.

"I'm fine Frenda." Mugino growled out and Frenda took a few steps back in fear of her leader.

"I forgot how super scary #2 is." The hoodie girl said.

"Be quite Kinuhata." Mugino snapped

"Yeah yeah." Saiai waved off the level 5.

"Oi Rikou, wake up!" Frenda said to the sports suit wearing girl.

"Hm?" Rikou said as she woke up from sleeping standing up, "Did she leave?" she asked referring to #2.

"Yeah." Saiai answered

"Did you get a lock on to her AIM field?" Mugino demanded

The sleepy girl nodded, "Yeah, but it feels weird." She said with a yawn.

"Good, next time…I'll show that little brat _her_ place." Meltdowner swore

As Naruko walked away, she rounded the block and entered a back alley. She was breathing heavily leaned down against a wall and held the Gekota keychain Mikoto had given her like a lifeline.

She didn't want to back, she didn't!

Never, never did she want to return to the dark side.

She wished to only stay in the light.

**0 Back at the dorm 0**

"It was a really difficult day." Mikoto said who was laying down on her bed in her Gekota pajama's and Naruko was sitting next to her in her light blue penguin print pajama's while holding a penguin plushie that had a top hat and monocle.

"That's what you get." Kuroko said as she saw sitting down in a chair while brushing her hair, "To think you suddenly became a Judgment member just out of spite…just how childish are you?" Kuroko said to Mikoto, "I hope you've learned your lesson. The same goes for you Naruko-san; this is the result of letting Onee-sama go along with one of her schemes." Kuroko said scolding them both.

"I told you so." Naruko said to Mikoto in a childish scolding way and the Electro-Master just pouted to her in return.

"It must be hard, being part of Judgment." Mikoto stated

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko said turning to face the level 5's.

"I see you in a better light now." Mikoto added as Kuroko gasped and dropped her hair brush.

"How long I have waited for this day…" Kuroko said in a passionate voice.

"Hm?" Mikoto said as she sat up and saw Kuroko giving her that weird look again.

"See me in a better light, please!" Kuroko shouted as she opened her rob and exposed her petite body to the other two girls, "Look over every inch of me!" she continued to say with a starry eyed look.

"Idiot! Put your clothes back on, that's not the kind of seeing I meant! Naruko, close your eyes!" Mikoto ordered loudly as she jumped off the bed to get away from the approaching Kuroko.

"Onee-sama, Onee-sama!" Kuroko chanted in ecstasy.

"Kuro-chan no baka!" Naruko shouted as she threw her penguin plushie and nailed Kuroko with it.

As the penguin made contact with Kuroko's cheek, the girl hit the ground in slow motion with a thud and the penguin landed on her head, to emulate its victory.

_*Ding ding ding* __**Sir Waddles Worth II **__*Penguinality*_

Naruko nodded, once again the penguin had proven that even as a flightless bird it can be devastatingly powerful, all hail the mighty penguin!

The rooms' door slammed open and the dorm mistress entered with her scary gaze and looked around and saw the downed Kuroko and then she looked at Naruko and Mikoto who were looking like innocent little angels, the only thing they were missing was a halo over their heads. They could use their powers for that, but they didn't want to get in trouble for using their powers~

"I've been getting noise complaints, but it seems the problem is solved." The mistress said as she slowly closed the door behind her as she left the room.

Mikoto and Naruko wiped the sweat off their brows in relief.

Kuroko got up and covered herself as she looked at the penguin in contempt, how dare it get in the way of her and her Onee-sama!

Mikoto turned to see Naruko yawning and rubbing her eye as she tried to stay awake.

"Oi Kuroko, don't forget your nighttime water, I'm taking this one to bed." Mikoto said as she handed the disposable cup of water her roommate and grabbed Naruko's hand.

Kuroko gushed at the offering, "Thank you Onee-sama, my heart pitter patters at your thoughtfulness~" Kuroko says as she drinks and water slowly and 'erotically' in front of her Onee-sama.

Mikoto shook her head, "Come on little miss sleepy head." She says to the droopy eyed blonde who gave a tired nod.

They exited Mikoto's room and entered Naruko's. Mikoto started to tuck her in when Naruko asked a question, "Mikoto-nee, can you tell me a story?" Naruko asked in a quiet voice.

Mikoto gave a small laugh and Naruko blushed as she pulled her covers to cover her face up to her eyes.

"Aren't we a little big for a bedtime story?" Mikoto teased and saw steam coming from the tiny blondes' head from how embarrassed she felt and Mikoto laughed at how cute she was and ruffled her head, "Okay okay, so which one you want hear about?" the older girl asked.

"You pick one." The blonde chirped.

Mikoto gave her a flat look; "Pushing responsibility to me huh?" she asked with a smile and cupped her chin, "Okay, once upon a time there was a little princess. She was very lonely, but one day as she was sitting in a field of flowers, a local village girl was there too and asked if she wanted a friend. The princess said yes and the two got into all kinds of adventures together and at the end of each adventure they got closer and closer to each other to even call each other sisters, but the mean king didn't like that and locked the princess away. Her friend through, didn't want to be separated from her sister as she fought and scaled the tower to find her friend and escaped the kingdom and they ran across the land having fun adventures together forever and ever, the end." The chestnut haired girl said with a smile, "So? How was that?" she asked

"I liked it." Naruko trailed off as she fell asleep.

Mikoto kissed the top of her head, "Sweet dreams." She whispered and went back to her room and saw Kuroko out like a like a light. She put on her gear on and headed out once more.

She changed locations to the 9th district this time instead of the 12th district she was in last night and started to hack away. As she did, she started to have a big smile as she saw her target, "Not this time." She whispered as she had gotten used to the patterns they used to try and hide Naruko's file, but she started to get blocked by a bunch of firewalls and started to sweat, just a little more, she thought.

Dammit! Their buckling it down! Come on, come on! Yes, yes, yes, just a piece, please!

"I'm…in." she muttered in awe, but quickly got to work to copy it…till she was pushed out a minute later, "Fucking bastards!" she shouted and saw the red warning signs covering her screen and got out of the booth and saw security bots coming her way. She waved her hand and they shut down as she used her powers.

She ran a few blocks and hid behind a building and placed her handheld device down on the ground as she did her usually routine and turned her hoodie inside out.

Mikoto checked her phone and saw that she had 15 minutes till the next tram to the 7th district, "Alright, let's see what I got." She muttered in triumph and noticed it was a video file and grinned. She could get voices, faces, and information with this; she thought and started to play it.

Her grin slowly disappeared as she saw soldiers firing at a golden target and started to shake as she knew what the fast moving target was and her heart clinched as tears fell from her eyes as she saw a young girl ripping through the soldiers like they were nothing and bathing in the soldiers blood. The video was nearing its end and all the soldiers were dead as the golden girl returned to normal and showed a younger Naruko with a pair of hollow blue eyes, just like she had when Mikoto first met her. Mikoto fell to her knees and kept the bile down her throat. Suddenly a voice started speaking.

"_Exercise #78 status: success, Timing: 1 minute 23 seconds shorten then exercise #77, subjects' emotional status:"_ Mikoto heard a snort, _"non-existent." _A rough male voice said and the video ended.

Mikoto tucked her device away and headed to the tram station. As she rode the tram silently home; she put the file under as much security and locks she knew of on the device to make sure no one saw that video. Mikoto snuck back in to her room and changed into her pajamas as she left her room and headed next door to Naruko's. She saw her friend sleeping and crawled in with her.

Naruko stirred, "Mikoto-nee?" the blonde asked with a bit of a slur as she was still half asleep.

"I had a bad dream." Mikoto whispered to her friend in a slightly trembling voice.

Naruko nodded and patted her cheek, "It was only a dream Mikoto-nee." She said and fell back to sleep and snuggled closer to her friend to make her feel better.

Mikoto held her friend tightly and silently cried herself to sleep as one thought passed through her mind.

'_No. No it wasn't.'_

No matter how much she wished it was.

**0 Omake 0**

~Relationships~

"Hm." Hummed Saten Ruiko as she was in a thinking position as she was sitting the 177th Judgment branch office as Uiharu and Kuroko were taking care of a little girl who lost her bag.

"What are thinking about Saten-san?" Uiharu asked from the couch.

Ruiko blinked and looked at Uiharu, "Well, I've been thinking about Misaka-san and Namikaze-san's relationship." The level 0 said bluntly.

"They are _best friends_, that's it." Kuroko said begrudgingly with gritted teeth.

"No no no, don't you see it!" Ruiko proclaimed

"See what Saten-san?" Uiharu said cluelessly.

"They've known each other since they were little right? Maybe, just maybe, Misaka-san has been training Namikaze-san!" the gossip maiden said.

"Training her for what?" Kuroko asked in mild interest.

Ruiko sighed at the Judgment member's naivety, "Training her to be her lover of course!"

Uiharu gasped and her face blushed brilliantly, while Kuroko went wide eyed and teleported in front of Ruiko and shook the level 0's shoulders, "Explain." The twintail girl said in a dark threatening tone.

Ruiko gulped slightly, "W-well think about it, Misaka-san tells Namikaze-san what to do, what she can eat, mothers her all the time, has Namikaze-san have the same tastes in cute things, always holding her close. It's too suspicious to me. I think Misaka-san is using the Hikaru Genji plan **(1)**." The gossip concluded.

"The Hikaru Genju plan!" Uiharu and Kuroko gasped. Uiharu's mind cloud with the thoughts of love between Ojou-sama's and passed out. As for Kuroko, well…

_Mikoto and Naruko had rose petals around them covering their scared parts as they held each other close with Mikoto on top and Naruko under her._

"_Onee-sama~" Naruko said meekly under Mikoto's lustful gaze._

"_My sweet little imouto let me show you the wonders of being a woman." Mikoto said as her rosy lips came closer to Naruko's own._

"_Nyaa~"_

"No!" Kuroko began to bang her head on a nearby desk repeatedly, "Onee-sama, why? Kuroko is your one and only!" she cried to the world until she passed out from the multiple hits to her cranium.

**0**

**(1)- **The 'Hikaru Genji Plan' involves raising a child from a young age to be ones ideal spouse.

**0**

**Well this one is done. I know I said my Negima one was next up, but I have been in such a **_**certain**_** mood lately and just had to do it!**

**Also, tell me your favorite parts to this chapter.**

**And yes, Naruko does have Kyuubi Chakra Mode as her 'Gemstone' ability.**

**Anyway, you know what to do, R&R, no flames, peace of-, hold it! I have another thing to show you guys and I want you opinions:**

Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruko. I'm just your average four year old girl. I have mid-length blonde hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, oh and I these awesome whisper-like marks on my cheeks, tripled on each side. Now, I usually don't have a lot of friends…okay I have none and it stinks, but then, something great happened. I was going around for a walk when I bumped into an old man, I was waiting for him to yell at me like every other adult does, but all he did was lift me back up and patted some dirt of me while telling me to be careful.

It felt…nice to be talked to normally for once.

He had strange colored eyes, they were red, like blood red, but they didn't look mean, they looked nice. He had grey hair that was waved back along with a matching beard and a soft smile. He wore fancy clothes too, a black suit and some kind of cape over his shoulders and white gloves as he carried a cane that had a round red jewel for the handle.

We chatted a bit and he ever bought me ice cream! I liked him already. I told him about some of the pranks I've done and instead of being scolded he laughed at them and encouraged it. I think he was a prankster too, I got that feeling. He said that I reminded him of his granddaughter since we were both whimsimical, no uh, whim-si-cal, whimsical, yeah that word and said that if we ever met we would be friends fast, I really wanted to meet her now. He studied me a bit and said something about me having circuits and expected that from those fiery red heads. It went way over my head, but he gave me a book. It was old and a bit tattered, but it was one of the first gifts' I've really gotten, so I would treasure it.

He recommended that I turn to a certain page and try out one of the magic spells; apparently he was a Magician, which sounded cool. I always wanted to do magic or a cool jutsu like one of the Shinobi in the village do.

He said he had to go away for a while, but he said he would come back and tell me of some of his pranks. That made me feel giddy at the very thought.

So, I went into an abandon building and started to paint the squiggly lines to make the magic circle in _my blood!_ Yeah, gross, but it was okay, I heal quickly for some reason, go figure. As I started to read from the book for the enchantment, I may not have noticed a strand of long blonde hair that had a white glow to it fell into the circle.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
I announce.  
Your self is under me; my fate (doom) is in your sword.

In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!" Naruko shouted to the world itself.

**0**

**Now, who do think Naruko has summoned, I'll give you a hint, keyword is whimsical.**

**Anyway, peace off!**


	4. CERBERUS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Toaru Majutsu no Index / Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, please support the official release.**

**AN: Hey guys, if anyone of you is a good artist, I was wondering if you would be willing to draw Naruko with her uniform and some gold fire around her for the profile pic of this story. I just think it would be awesome and know we have some talented artists out there. If you would like to, please send me a PM.**

**Still need a Beta guys and gals, send me a PM if you want the job, it would make Naruko happy!**

**Also, who do you think Naruko should be paired with? I have a few ideas, but I want to hear your opinions.**

**0**

"_You are the guardian of this utopia of science." A genderless voice said._

_*Slash*_

"_You are the destroyer of those who claim us heretics."_

_*Rip*_

"_You are the first line of defense against those who wish to steal our knowledge and power."_

_*Stab*_

"_You are a monster of the highest caliber; show those who wish this city harm how frightening you can be."_

_*Crush*_

"_You are the CERBERUS to this gateway of knowledge, no one enters without permission and no one escapes."_

_*Kill*_

"Whaa!" Naruko shouted as she woke panting and covered in sweat.

That dream again, the memories of the very things that haunt her.

When would she be free from those awful memories Naruko wondered.

"Naruko?" Mikoto wake in concern hearing her friend shout and the blonde looked a bit pale.

"I'm fine Mikoto-nee." Naruko said with a forced smile.

Mikoto frowned at her, "You're lying." The Electro-Master said.

Naruko's eyes widened a fraction, "No!" the blonde hotly denied.

"Yes you are!" Mikoto responded just as fiercely, "Look at you, your covered in sweat, your breathing erratically, you're looking pale, and you used that fake smile!" the chestnut hair girl stated as her hair shadowed her eyes, "I'm your best friend dammit, you can tell me things!" the 4th ranked said.

"I can't." Naruko muttered as she averted her gaze to the wall.

"Can't or won't?" Mikoto asked grabbed Naruko's head with her hands, forcing the blonde to look at her straight in the eye.

Naruko stayed silent and stoned her features.

Right there and then, Mikoto was tempted to show the video file she found last night…but decided not to. Naruko would tell her eventually…right? Mikoto tried to assure herself in her mind.

Just then Naruko's door opened to show Kuroko walking in, "Naruko-san, have you seen Onee-sama…" she trailed off seeing the position the two level 5's were in.

Kuroko gasped as she cupped her cheeks and her twintails were waving in a tizzy, "What are you two doing?!" the judgment member questioned at the provocative state the two were in.

"Eh?" Mikoto said cluelessly and turned to see she was inches way from kissing distance of Naruko and the fact that she was holding the blondes' head in place just seemed to add fuel to the fire.

"Ah!" Mikoto said as she pulled her hands away with a blush and jumped out of the bed, "Kuroko, it's, it's not what you think!" she said as she waved her arms.

Kuroko turned around and started to bite a handkerchief she got out of nowhere as a depression lines fell from her head, "How could this be? I, I tried so hard and got so far, but…in the end it didn't even matter. She was ahead of me all this time and I didn't even know it!" Kuroko said to herself as she burst into tears.

"It's not like that you baka!" Mikoto shouted with a maddening blush on her face as she conked Kuroko on the head with a nearby plushie.

**0**

'_Why me?' _Mikoto thought with a sweat drop as Kuroko held on to her right arm and Naruko, who had her hair in a long braid today, held her left arm.

Each was glaring at each other, but it was for completely different reasons.

For Kuroko, it was because that Naruko had somehow _seduced_ the Railgun and for Naruko it was because Kuroko was hugging her and Naruko wanted to hug her too. So basically Naruko's reason for hanging off of Mikoto was far more innocent then Kuroko's.

'_Wait! What if it isn't Naruko-san seducing Onee-sama, but Onee-sama making moves on Naruko-san?! Was Saten-san right? Is Onee-sama training Naruko-san to be her lover?!' _Kuroko thought in fear.

'_Why is Kuro-chan acting so weird?' _Naruko thought

"Gah! Enough with the hugs!" Mikoto said as she got her arms free, "It's hard to walk like that." The Railgun said as her two kohai walked on both sides of her now, but Naruko was pouting at not hugging Mikoto.

As they continued to walk, Kuroko let out a loud yawn and quickly covered her mouth from the unladylike gesture.

"Are you alright?" Mikoto asked with a raised eyebrow, "You've been working on that Graviton case a lot lately, right?" the sempai asked further.

"Can't help it." Kuroko said, "Because we're making no progress, we have to keep checking it over to see if we missed anything." The teleported said in a tired tone.

"Kuro-chan." Naruko said in a worried tone.

"Well, it's okay to be passionate about work, but don't overdo it." Mikoto said to the Teleporter.

Kuroko turned to Mikoto with wide eyes and smiled happily as she clasped her hands, "Onee-sama, you really do worry that much about me, don't you!" she said as she wiggled a bit in happiness with her eyes closed, "In that case, if we could just sleep together tonight," _'Like you did with Naruko-san.'_ She thought "…I'll be better in no time!" she proclaimed as she went to hug Mikoto again, but Mikoto and Naruko were already walking ahead of her.

Kuroko puffed her cheeks, "Onee-sama, please wait!" she called out as she rushed to follow the two level 5's, "Honestly Onee-sama, you're so bashful."

**0 After school 0**

Mikoto and Naruko were walking around, though Naruko had a bit of a skip in her step and was humming a cheerful tune.

"What are you so chipper about, hm?" Mikoto asked with a sly smile on her face.

Naruko faced her sempai and smiled big time, "Because you seemed upset this morning and now your acting like the Mikoto-nee I know!" she said

Mikoto blinked at her in surprise. She noticed that she was upset this morning? How? She though she hid it well.

Naruko hugged her arm and looked up to her with her usual smile, "So what do you want to do today Mikoto-nee?" Naruko asked her surprised sempai.

Mikoto regained her composure and was about to answer, but then she saw someone across the street that looked familiar, "Ah, Saten-san!" Mikoto called out as she waved her arm at the level 0.

Saten looked across the street and saw the two level 5's in surprise.

After getting together, three decided to sit down at a table with a cold drink under shady tree.

"Uiharu-san must be having a hard time, along with Kuroko, right?" Mikoto asked Ruiko while Naruko was sipping her slushy quickly so it didn't melt from the heat her body emitted.

"Seems like it." Ruiko said with a nod, "I invited her to go shopping today, but she turned me down." The level 0 said in a sad tone.

"I guess there's no helping it until the bomber gets caught." Mikoto reasoned as she stirred her drink and took a sip, but both Naruko and Mikoto heard Saten sigh.

"Everything feels so distant right now…" Ruiko said as put her elbow on the table and used her hand to support her head.

"Huh?" Mikoto asked as Naruko looked at her new friend.

"No it's just…seeing how hard Uiharu and Shirai-san are working in Judgment, and you two being so amazing…I'm starting to think 'What am I doing?'…" Ruiko said in a depressed tone.

Mikoto and Naruko took a thoughtful look after that.

Ruiko saw this and panicked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so serious." She said as she clasped her hands together and had a distant look in her eyes, "I was just thinking how things might change if I had powers too." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

Mikoto had a smile on her face as she sipped her drink.

"If only I had the Level Upper, then level 5 wouldn't be such a dream." Ruiko said wistfully.

"Level Upper?" Mikoto asked as she looked at the black haired girl and Naruko stopped sipping her drink.

"It's that urban legend we were talking about before. They say it's a tool that allows you to easily level up your powers." Ruiko said as she finished her drink and ate the ice in the cup, "But there's no way it's real, right?" she asked in a joking manner.

"Mm, if something like that really did exist then it would have some major drawbacks." Naruko commented as she finished her drink and had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Saten asked with her head tilted to the side and Mikoto turned to her friend to listen too.

"Hm, what's the best way to explain it." Naruko thought out loud as she crossed her arms, "Oh! You know when an anime character gets some kind of power up?" she asked and Ruiko nodded, "You also know that sometimes those power ups have drawbacks too right?" and Ruiko nodded again and her eyes lit up and Naruko nodded, "Exactly, if this Level Upper did exist, there's no doubt it would have major drawbacks. Besides, if it really did exist the Board of Directors would be all over it too."

"Why?" Mikoto asked with more interest now.

"Simple, most facilities are working to go beyond level 5." The blonde said simply and both girls' eyes widened at that.

"You mean they want a level 6?!" Ruiko said as she stood up from her seat in surprise.

Naruko blinked, "You do know that that's how we level 5's are ranked right? From our potential to achieve level 6." The blonde stated.

Mikoto looked wide eyed as she didn't know that at all.

Ruiko looked equally as shocked too, "Does that mean since your #2 that you have the second most potential to become level 6?" she asked as this was some major gossip.

"Yep." The blonde said with a nod.

"Wow, now I'm a little jealous~" Saten said as she laid her head on the table.

"If you want powers Saten-chan I could help you." Naruko offered and Ruiko shot her head up to look at Naruko.

Mikoto blinked, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She said to herself.

"About what? How can you help me?!" Saten said as she looked back and forth between the two.

"Naruko has this little program that helps level 0's gain their power. I think she had a few successful cases too, right?" Mikoto asked Naruko.

"Yeah, I manage to help some people to obtain powers. The highest level I managed to help someone was to turn a girl from a level 0 to a level 3 telekinesist." The blonde said while being very proud of her work.

"How?!" Ruiko said as she was in front of Naruko with stars in her eyes.

"Naruko has a degree in Personal Reality you know, and since she specializes in that field she's been able to help some people." Mikoto explained

"Yep, since ones Personal Reality is the very foundation of a person's Esper power, I just help someone from there a bit and once that person unlocks their power we move on to the formulas that involve that power." Naruko explained and continued to as Ruiko stopped paying attention as the thought of maybe getting powers made her want to jump up and down.

"So you could help me?" Ruiko asked as she was in front of Naruko and was clasping the petite blonde's hands.

"Well it really depends on you, but yeah." Naruko said with a nod as Ruiko engulfed her into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Saten said repeatedly to the blonde till Mikoto separated them to let the blonde breath.

"Take it easy Saten-san." Mikoto scolded lightly.

Ruiko looked sheepish and gave a light laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh yeah!" Ruiko said as she just remembered and gained a wicked smile, "Is it true that Misaka-san and Namikaze-san slept in the same bed last night?" she asked teasingly.

Mikoto turned cherry red while Naruko just tilted her head.

"Where'd you hear that?!" Mikoto demanded

"Shirai-san told Uiharu, who told me~" Ruiko teased Mikoto since it seemed only she understood what those words were implying while Naruko remained naïve to them.

"Kuroko." Mikoto said menacingly as sparks danced around her forehead and promised nothing short of her worst of shocks to the Teleporter.

At the 177th Judgment branch office, Kuroko sneezed and wondered if her beautiful Onee-sama was talking about her~

She had no idea.

"So? Mikoto-nee had a bad dream and she want to be with me. When I have bad dreams I always go to Mikoto-nee." Naruko stated and Ruiko tsk'd at that as it debunked her theory between the two…for now~

"Anyway." The Railgun said getting Ruiko's attention as Mikoto's embarrassment died down, "Why don't we all go shopping?" she asked

"Eh?" Ruiko said and Naruko cheered at the thought of shopping with everyone.

**0 Tokiwadai dorm, night 0**

"Shopping together with Onee-sama?!" Kuroko said in happiness from her desk in their room.

Naruko was sitting on Kuroko's bed in her purple smiley face pajamas while reading a magazine.

"You're both off-duty tomorrow right?" Misaka asked from her bed while kicking her feet back and forth from the edge, "We chatted with Saten-san earlier about it."

"Is-Is that so…" Kuroko as she gave a sad smile, "I'm grateful for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to refuse." She stated

Naruko dropped her magazine and turned to Kuroko with a shocked look on her face, "Kuro-chan refused to go shopping with Mikoto-nee?! It's the end of the world as we know it!" She shouted and tackle hugged Mikoto out of sheer fear of the end.

Mikoto let out a snort after her surprise at Kuroko's refusal and said Teleporter looked irked at the blonde's words.

"Naruko-san, I happen to wish to do a bit more investigating." Kuroko reasoned

"I see. I got it. Do your best." Mikoto said with an approved nod and turned to Naruko, "And you little missy have to get to bed." She ordered with a smile tugging on her lips.

Naruko whined and left the after giving Mikoto a hug goodnight and telling Kuroko to not work too hard.

After the blonde left, Misaka cracked her knuckles, "Now Kuroko, what's this about Saten-san saying that me and Naruko are in some kind of relationship?" she asked with a scary smile.

"Urk."

**0 Seventh Mist, July 18th** **0**

"So Shirai-san said she couldn't come huh?" Ruiko asked as she, Uiharu, and the two level 5's walked into the mall.

"It's scary that she refused an offer from Mikoto-nee~" Naruko teased and the girls giggled at that.

Mikoto just rolled her eyes playfully and the group rode the escalator as Ruiko rushed ahead of them.

"Over here!" the level 0 said as she waved at them.

"Is there something you're looking for Uiharu-san?" Mikoto asked as they walked on to the floor.

"Not anything in particular." Kazari commented

"Well I wanna get some new socks, maybe ones with little cotton balls on the back of the ankles." The blonde mused with a finger on her chin.

"Uiharu! Come here a sec." Saten said from the lingerie section.

"What is it?" Uiharu said as she ran over and Mikoto sweat dropped while Naruko followed too.

Saten pulled out a pair of red panties with black ribbons on the sides, "Ta da!" she said as she presented them to Kazari, "What about these?" she question with mischief.

Uiharu turned scarlet and shook her head while waving her hands in front of her face, "No way no way no way! I couldn't wear something like that!" she declared

"If you have this on, you can show off to everyone when I flip your skirt, right?" Ruiko asked

Uiharu shook her head frantically, "I don't want everyone to see! And don't flip up my skirt!" the Judgment member stated.

"Aw, that's too bad." Ruiko said in a chipper tone as she put the panties away and turned to the Railgun, "Ah, Misaka-san. Might you be looking for something?" she asked with a smile.

Mikoto put her finger to her chin in thought, "Let's see…I could go for pajamas." She stated, "And some socks for this one~" she said as she ruffled Naruko's hair.

"This way then." Uiharu said as she directed them to that section of the floor.

"I've looked around, but I can't find any good ones." Mikoto commented as they followed Uiharu while looking around.

"Then you should do what I do and look online Mikoto-nee." Naruko said a few paces in front of her sempai.

"Yeah, but there's always the fun in finding ones in a store Naruko." Mikoto stated

The blonde shrugged and looked around too.

Mikoto stopped and saw something she liked and Naruko saw her line of sight and gushed at the cute pajamas. They were pink had had multiple colors in little flower patterns on it.

Mikoto blushed at the pajamas and turned to her friends, "Hey, don't you think this is so cut-" she said, but was cut off by Ruiko.

"Look at those pajamas Uiharu!" Saten said with a hand on her hip, "No one would wear something so childish these days." She commented

"I used to wear something like this when I was in elementary school, but not so much these days…" Uiharu commented

"Hey! I like those!" Naruko said in a huff as she crossed her arms.

Ruiko shrugged, "Well, it would work for you because you have that cute imouto vibe going on." The level 0 reasoned.

"Y-yeah, your right!" Mikoto said as she cupped her chin and used her other hand to support her elbow, "Middle schoolers wouldn't wear these! Yep! Never." She said to herself more than the others.

"Hey!" Naruko said as she glared lightly at her. The blonde knew her friend wanted them too!

Mikoto leaned towards her and whispered, "We'll come back once we part from them."

Naruko nodded to this and gave a quick wink.

"Ah, I'm going to take a look at the swimsuits." Ruiko said

"The swimsuits are over there." Uiharu pointed out.

"Really?" Ruiko asked

"Ah, I want to see too!" Naruko chimed as she followed the girls.

'_I think they're fine. They're just pajamas after all. No one else is going to be looking at them.' _Mikoto thought with a pout and envied Naruko a bit that she could pull off the cute childish clothes that she loved.

Mikoto noticed that the others were distracted, _'Alright, now's my chance. I'll see how they look for a second.' _She thought as she grabbed the shirt part and held it against her as she looked in a mirror, "Alright!" she said and looked.

"What the heck are you doing Biri Biri?" a certain misfortunate male asked.

Misaka's eyes widened as she turned around to face her 'nemesis', "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?!" she demanded from the black haired boy with a flustered face.

"What, I'm not allowed here?" Touma questioned back calmly.

"Onii-chan!" a young girl's voice called out.

"Ah?" Touma said as he turned to see the young girl he was helping out.

The young girl turned and noticed Mikoto with a smile, "Tokiwadai Onee-chan!" she said and Mikoto recognized that she was the young girl whose bag she found when she worked for Judgment for a day.

"You're the one with the bag…wait, you had an imouto?" she questioned Touma.

"No, no. She was looking for a clothing store, so I accompanied her here." He stated

"Onii-chan took me here!" the little girl chimed, "I want to have stylish clothes like the people on TV too!" as she did a little spin.

"Really?" Mikoto questioned as she patted the girls head, "I think you're already stylishly cute."

"Unlike a certain shorts person." Touma commented offhandedly.

"You picking a fight?" Misaka growled out as she turned to face Touma, "I'll finish what we started right here!" she declared

"Eh? Is that all you ever think about? Geez, no wonder I like Hoka Hoka more than the rest of you level 5's, at least she doesn't go around picking fights. Anyway, do you really want to start something here with all these people?" Touma questioned as he ran his hand through his hair.

Mikoto flinched at that.

The little girl then grabbed Touma's shirt hem, "Hey Onii-chan, I want to look at those!" she said as she pointed to some clothes in the distance.

"Got it." Touma said with a smile as the little girl lead him away and she waved to Mikoto, "Later Onee-chan! Bye bye!"

Mikoto waved back with a smile and clinched her fist when they were out of sight and put the pajama top back.

The others walked back to Mikoto and saw her sighing heavily.

"Huh? What happened?" Ruiko asked

Naruko froze as she looked around, _'Strange, my Touma-nii senses are tingling.' _She thought in confusion.

Mikoto gave them a flat look, "Nothing." The level 5 said.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Mikoto returned to the group and they started to look at some tee-shirts when all of a sudden, Uiharu's cellphone starts ringing.

"Isn't that your cellphone Uiharu?" Ruiko asked

"Ah, it is." She said as she took out her phone, "Hi, this is-" she started but was cut off.

"_Uiharu!"_ Kuroko shouted over the phone.

"Kuro-chan?" Naruko asked with her head tilted to the side.

"_I have an update on the graviton case!"_

"Eh?"

"_Academy City's surveillance satellites detected an explosive acceleration of gravitons!"_

"What's the location?" Uiharu asked.

"_I've got nearby Antiskill heading there already. You need to get back to base now!"_

"I said what's the location!" Uiharu demanded

"_A clothing store in the 7th_ _district, Seventh Mist!"_

Uiharu looked shocked, "Seventh Mist…perfect, I'm already here! I'll begin the evacuation!" she said as she hung up the phone.

Back at the 177th branch Kuroko cursed herself for not getting to tell Uiharu the target of the bombing.

Members of Judgment.

"Please listen carefully." Uiharu said as she turned to her friends, "We've figured out the criminal's next target. This store." The level 1 stated.

"Wh-what did you say?" Mikoto said in surprise.

"Uiharu, we need to get everyone out of here, now!" Naruko said in a serious tone.

The Judgment member nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking. Can you and Misaka-san assist with the evacuation?" she asked

"Got it." Mikoto said

"Understood." The Naruko said.

"Saten-san, you should leave." Uiharu said to her friend.

Ruiko looked a little hurt, but nodded, "Okay." She said in a quiet voice, feeling useless in this situation, "Be careful Uiharu." She said and Kazari nodded to her and the three Espers headed off.

Naruko ran up a floor and whistled loudly with her fingers in her mouth, "Everyone please evacuate, the store is having an electrical system failure, please leave in a calm and orderly fashion!" Naruko shouted and everyone turned to her.

"Eh? Electrical failure?"

"Isn't that Namikaze-sama?"

"Kya, Namikaze-sama~!"

"Please leave in a calm and orderly fashion!" Naruko said again in a commanding tone.

"Kya~ she's so cute when she's serious."

"Hai Namikaze-sama!"

The PA system repeated the message all around the store while Uiharu, Mikoto, and Naruko assisted everyone in evacuating.

Naruko and Mikoto made it outside and looked on with worry at the building.

"Biri Biri!" A male voice called out and both turned to see Kamijou Touma.

"Touma-nii!" Naruko exclaimed in surprise.

Touma looked shocked at seeing the blonde, "Hoka Hoka?"

Mikoto blinked and turned to Naruko, "Hoka Hoka?" she asked

Naruko turned to her sempai, "Biri Biri?" she asked

Mikoto turned and glared at Touma, "Oi, how do you know Naruko?" she asked fiercely.

"This isn't the time!" he said to the Electro-Master, "Have you seen that kid?" he asked in worry.

"Huh?" Mikoto said in surprise, forgetting about the whole 'How her nemesis knows her friend', "Wasn't she with you?"

"She's not out here." Touma said as he turned to the store, "She might still be inside." He stated

"What the hell are you doing?" Mikoto shouted as she ran into the store.

"Hey!" he shouted as he chased after her.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Naruko shouted as she followed the two.

Uiharu was still inside, giving it a quick once over to see if everyone was out and pulled out her cellphone to call Kuroko.

"_Uiharu!" _Kuroko shouted over the phone.

"We've completed the evacuation!" Uiharu stated

"_Get out of there now!" _Kuroko said frantically.

"Eh?"

"_The only casualties have been Judgment members! The criminal target is any Judgment member within each location! The target this time is you Uiharu!" _

"Eh?" Uiharu said in surprise as someone called out to her.

"Onee-chan!" said the little girl from before, who was running towards Uiharu with a green frog with a black fundoshi.

Uiharu looked a bit concerned, but was relieved to see the girl was fine.

Naruko, Mikoto, and Touma looked around and saw the little girl give Uiharu the frog.

"A guy with glasses asked me to give this to you!" the little girl said with a smile, "Here!"

Uiharu went to grab it, but the doll began to implode on its self and looked shocked as she grabbed it and threw it away as she shielded the young girl.

"Run away! That's the bomb!" Uiharu shouted as Mikoto rushed in front of the two and went to pull out a coin, but it slipped from her hand.

'_Crap!' _Mikoto thought

Time slowed to a crawl as Naruko's eyes turned blank.

'_Situation: graviton bomb of level 4 capabilities, three targets, a level 5, a level 1, and a yet to be determined. 17 different solutions available, minimizing to most useful for situation, 6 left.' _Naruko thought as her superior brain thought this all in mere milliseconds as she changed to her Golden Shroud and rushed to the girls and was ready to attack the bomb and shield the girls till Touma managed to get in front of her.

'_Error, Imagine Breaker enters situation, reprocessing opinions, 3 left, selecting option 2.' _Her mind thought as she shifted her body to be back to back to Touma's as she raised her hands and giant energy hands shot out and covered the girls.

And then the bomb exploded.

**0 Graviton user 0**

"Hehehahahaha, that'll show them. That'll show them not to mess with me." the bespectacled teen said in mad glee as he entered an alley.

"Ho? Aren't we all happy about something." A female voice as cold as ice said.

"Huh?" the teen boy said as he turned around to see the little blonde haired girl that was with that Judgment member, "Wha? What are you talking about?" he questioned as he tried to play dumb.

"Eh? Playing dumb now are we? No matter really, you see…you tried to kill Mikoto-nee, Uiharu-chan, and that little girl…that isn't something I can just let go…" Naruko trailed off as she walked menacingly to the boy.

"Stay back!" the boy shout as he reached into his bag of aluminum goods, but Naruko waved her hand and the boys' hand and satchel exploded via combustion from the #2.

"AHH!" the boy shouted in pain as he held his blooded and burnt hand and saw his satchel of ammo burning in gold fire.

"You think just because you gained a bit of power your some kind of God now?" Naruko questioned as her hand lit up with her fire.

"Yo-you! You're, you're #2!" he shouted in fear, oh god, oh god; he just tried to off #2. He was dead, dead!

"Let me give you a reward for such courage to harm others for your own pathetic means." The blonde said as her voice dripped with malice, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," Naruko said as a twisted smile adored her face, "an evil for an evil." and she placed her fire covered hand on the boys' face and listened as he screamed in pain and terror.

Mikoto came running down the alley to find the one who tried to blow them up, but she came across a boy covered in third degree burns and his face had a second degree burn in the shape of a hand that would most likely become a scar.

"…Naruko." She muttered in worry.

**0 With Kuroko 0**

The Teleporter stood over the crime scene and saw where Naruko-san had taken the blast from the explosion and where she protected Onee-sama, Uiharu, and that little girl.

She had heard how the blonde could use a second ability as she was a Dual-Skill user, an Esper with two abilities, something that was thought theoretically impossible, but the blonde once again did the impossible and proved everyone wrong.

"Shirai-san!" Uiharu called out and Kuroko turned to see her collage and friend with the little girl that was saved and jogged over to them.

"You had me worried!" Kuroko said as she let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry." Uiharu said with a light bow, "But thanks to Namikaze-san, we're perfectly fine!" she said with a light spin.

"The Goldie Tokiwadai Onee-chan saved us!" the little girl said.

"Right?" Uiharu and the girl said to each other with a smile.

"She was so cool, right?" Uiharu asked

"And shiny right?" the little girl asked.

'_Even so…' _Kuroko thought as she looked at the scene, _'Just what is Naruko-san's other power capable of?'_

**0 With Mikoto 0**

As the Railgun was thinking things over about what happened today, a thought hit her like a ton of bricks!

"That guy didn't even say how he knew Naruko! I'm going to kick his ass the next time I see him and rip the information out of him!" she declared loudly as she clinched her fist.

No way was she going to let her friend hang out with some weirdo!

**0 with Touma 0**

Touma felt a shiver run down his spine as he was walking away from the scene like the unsung hero he was when a voice he recognized spoke up.

"You really should have stayed back there." Naruko said as she walked with a skip next to him.

Touma sighed, "I wanted to walk off in the sunset all alone like a hero, but you just had to ruin it Hoka Hoka." He said dramatically.

"Of course." Naruko chirped, "It's my job to do that." She said with a big grin as she looked at him.

"Oi!" Touma said in indignation as he turned to face her.

"But still…a hero should take some recognition in what he does, especially if he goes to save a damsel in distress~" she teased and batted her eyelashes.

Touma looked around and turned back to Naruko, "What damsel?" he questioned with a grin.

Naruko puffed her cheeks and nibbled on her bottom lip, "Mou, are you saying I'm not a damsel?!" she questioned as she put her tiny hands on her hips as she stopped walking and stomped her foot.

"Yeah." Touma said without hesitation. She's was a level 5, the #2, who would be stupid enough to mess with her?

Apparently he was.

Naruko growled and jumped on his back, "Just for that you're getting me ice cream!" the chibi Ojou-sama declared.

"Wha? No way!" Touma said as he tried to get the girl off his back.

"Do it or I'll tell all of class 1-7 and Komoe-sensei that you have a 12 year old do your H.W. for you!" the girl said as she revealed her ace in the hole and poked the back of his head.

"Gwaa!" Touma said gawking at her, "You cheeky little sneak; you volunteered to help saying how hopeless I was!" he argued. Naruko had tried to tutor the misfortunate boy, but he was so helpless half the time that she had to do some of the work for him. Personal he thought he was getting better, but Naruko just didn't want to say it so she had something over him.

"Who are they going to believe? You or cute little old me?" she boldly asked with an adorable evil smile on her face.

Touma just stared at her and looked around for a large rock and a store called the hard place because he was definitely between them. He sighed, "Hai." He said in defeat, why can't he just say no to this little black hole for once? He didn't even have enough cash to support that stomach of hers!

Naruko patted his head like he was a dog, "Good boy, next time I'll do an essay for you." She offered to make him feel better, but Touma sighed in even more depression.

"Fukou da."

**0 Omake 0**

The Talk~

Mikoto was pacing around her room in a sweat at her current predicament.

Naruko was getting older and eventually someone was going to have to give her…The Talk.

Now, normally she would do it herself, but she can't bring herself to shatter the little ball of sunshine's view between boys and girls, especially if she starts getting interested in boys! What if some creep takes advantage of her kind and innocent nature?!

A certain misfortunate boy sneezed wondering who was taking about him.

Mikoto shook her head, who would be best to do it?

Kuroko? No, she would make Naruko into a pervert!

Saten-san? No, she would get her to start flipping skirts!

Uiharu-san? No, she would pass out from even trying to talk about the subject!

Mama? No, she would corrupt Naruko somehow!

The school nurse? No, it should be someone she knows!

The dorm mistress? No, she would mentally scar Naruko for life!

"AH! Who am I going to ask?!" Mikoto shouted to the world as she rubbed her head in frustration.

_-At a Certain High School-_

"That is how I lost my virginity and had my first taste of hot passionate sex." Komoe-sensei said with the words _***Sex-Ed***_ on the chalkboard behind her and a large cucumber with a XL condom on it in her hand as she addressed the only student in the room.

"Astounding." Naruko said with a nod as she took notes like a diligent student.

**0**

**I know this is short, but I couldn't come up with a unique way to add some length to it for you guys to read.**

**The next chapter will be longer, I assure you of that!**

**Also be sure to check out my new story off the preview I showed in the last chapter: Blondes of Whimsy.**

**If I'm lucky, I can get out the next chapter of ROTK too, pray for me!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	5. The Level Upper Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Toaru Majutsu no Index / Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, please support the official release.**

**Beta'd by Silvdra-zero**

**AN: Hey guys, if anyone of you is a good artist, I was wondering if you would be willing to draw Naruko with her uniform and some gold fire around her for the profile picture of this story. I just think it would be awesome and know we have some talented artists out there. If you would like to, please send me a PM.**

**Big thanks to TenchiSaWaDa for helping me out this chapter! Keep on rocking man!**

**As you can see I gave you guys an extra long chapter since I fizzed out on the last one. So here's to hoping I made it up to you!**

**Also, who do you think Naruko should be paired with? I have a few ideas, but I want to hear your opinions.**

**0 July 19th 0**

"It's so hot again today." Mikoto moaned out as she walked. It was finally after classes, so the Tokiwadai trio could relax. "I think it's perfectly fine." Naruko chirped with a skip in her step with her hair in pigtails today. Though for some reason she was getting weird comments about her hairstyle today.

Something about Blazblue, she didn't know~

Mikoto gave her a flat look, "Of course you're fine, and your body is use to this kind of temperature, little Miss Pyrokinesist." She pouted as she fanned herself. Naruko giggled as they walked, but stopped to hear Kuroko humming in thought.

"What's with that face?" Mikoto asked as she too turned around. "I just can't believe that Kaitabi Hatsuya is a mere Level 2." Kuroko stated

"Kaitabi?" Mikoto asked clueless till she remembered, "Oh, that guy from the graviton bombing case? But that destructive force was Level 4 class." She said as she remembered the burnt body of the bomber.

"Yes, so that means…" Kuroko said, "That means…." she thought in frustration and turned to Mikoto, "Just what does it mean?" she asked

"That's what I was asking you." Mikoto said with a hand on her hip. "Hmm, maybe we can look through some of the cameras in the city to see the old feed on him, you know, to see what he was doing. It could lead to a clue." Naruko said in an attempt to be helpful.

Kuroko shook her head, "No, we tried that already." She said with a sad sigh, "I just don't know what else to think of." She said wistfully. "If we're stuck on it, why don't we take a break to cool off?" the Railgun asked.

"Eh?" Naruko and Kuroko said in union.

_-Shaved Ice Stand-_

"What do you guys want?" Mikoto asked

"The same as Onee-sama of course." Kuroko chirped

"I'll take a blueberry flavored one!" Naruko said in happy tone at getting a treat. Mikoto was going through her Gekota wallet to pay for her shaved ice and Kuroko was looking at a wind chime. "It's strange isn't it, how you feel a bit cooler when you hear wind chimes." Kuroko said

"Ah, you mean synesthesia." Mikoto said in understanding.

"Hm, synesthesia?" Naruko asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The sales girl said as she handed them the shaved ice, "Here you go. Two strawberries and one blueberry." Both Naruko and Kuroko looked happy at the treat.

"It means feeling multiple sensations from a single one." Mikoto answered the earlier question; "We're splitting the cost just so you know." Mikoto said to Kuroko and Naruko as she got some change out of her wallet. "You're the one who suggested this…" Kuroko muttered, but Naruko already had the exact price for the shaved ice in her hand and placed it on the counter, while taking her cup.

'_Quick.' _Kuroko thought at how fast Naruko had her money ready in slight shock.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked

"Oh, nothing." Kuroko said in a sad tone.

They found some nearby benches to sit on to continue the talk. "You know how when you see reddish colors you feel warm, or you see blues you feel cool?" Mikoto asked

"They are called warm and cool colors, after all." Kuroko said

"This shaved ice is 'strawberry red'." Mikoto stated

"I see, adding a fruit image to the red color." Kuroko said in understanding as Mikoto took a bite. The Railgun held her head in slight pain at a brain freeze she got. "Oh, Onee-sama." Kuroko said in amusement while Naruko laughed as she too took a bite along with Kuroko…who got a brain freeze as well and stomped her feet on the ground rapidly. "Ha-ha, thanks to my power, I don't get brain freeze~" Naruko said, teasing the two.

"Misaka-san, Namikaze-san, Shirai-san!" the voice of Saten called out and the three turned to see her.

"Ah, Saten-chan, hi!" Naruko said cheerfully and Ruiko giggled at the tiny blondes' cheerfulness. "That looks good." The black haired girl said as she held her backpack. Saten went and got one as well and sat on the same bench as Naruko. She took a bite and got brain freeze as too.

"That's really becoming a characteristic of summer." Mikoto said in dry humor. "I eat it even though I know it's going to happen." Ruiko said with a smile as she lean forward, "Is that strawberry?" she asked Mikoto.

"Yeah, do you want to try a bit?" Mikoto asked, but to Kuroko's shock. "Is that okay?" Saten asked, "Thank you!" she said as Mikoto spoon-fed her some of her shaved ice. She let the flavor dance in her mouth, "It's good!" she mumbled, "Want to try some lemon in return?" she asked

"Oh I want some!" Naruko spoke up as she raised her hand in the air.

"Hai hai." Ruiko said as she spoon-fed Mikoto first and then Naruko. "Thanks!" Mikoto said with a smile and looked at Naruko, who was still enjoying the lemon flavor. Naruko saw the look, "Thanks Saten-chan!" the blonde said with a cutesy salute, earning a giggle from the Level 0.

Kuroko on the other hand was freaking out, gathering everyone's attention to her, "Wh-wh-what are you doing?!" she questioned loudly.

"Um, comparing flavors." Saten said

"C-c-comparing…fl-fl-flavors…" Kuroko mumbled as her hand twitched and sweat fell from her face, till a light shined in her eyes, _'To have missed such a trick…what a mistake of a lifetime!' _Kuroko thought as she took a scoop and hovered it in front of Mikoto's face, "Well then, how about an indirect kis-I mean, flavor comparison?"

"You've got strawberry, same as mine." Mikoto stated bluntly.

"Urk." Kuroko croaked out as Naruko, seeing the strawberry treat, took a bite, "Oishii~" the blonde said and Kuroko gasped. The auburn haired girl knelt on the ground and started to bang her head roughly, _'Baka! Baka! Baka!' _she thought as she tried to not only repress her mistake, but to repress having an indirect kiss with Naruko-san!

Sweets stealing blonde!

All three blink at her and wonder what the heck happened with question marks over their heads.

"Oh yeah Saten-san, isn't Uiharu-san with you?" Misaka asked

Saten looked down, "She's at home with a summer cold today." She said, "I was actually on my way to deliver some medicine." She said as she held up the bag.

"Oh no! Ui-chan is sick?!" Naruko said in shock, "Can I come over?" the blonde asked with worry. Ruiko smiled at the blonde, "It really isn't that serious, but if you want…" she trailed off.

**0 Uiharu's apartment 0**

"…So we came to visit!" Ruiko announced loudly to Uiharu, who was in bed with compress on her head and flushed cheeks from her cold.

"Excuse us." The Tokiwadai girls said.

"Thanks for going out of your way…" Uiharu said weakly.

"Don't worry about it." Ruiko said, cutting her off, "Keep still a moment." The Level 0 said as she placed a thermometer in her ear to check her temperature, "Hm, 37.3 Celsius…well it's only a small fever, but stay in bed today. Don't sleep with your belly uncovered anymore!" she teasingly scolded in humor.

"Saten-san, I got this cold because you flip my skirt so much." Uiharu argued weakly.

Saten blushed embarrassingly at that, "I'm just making sure, as a friend, that you've remembered to wear your panties every day." She said as she climbed down the bunk bed.

Kazari rose from her sheets, "I always wear them! Everyday!" she argued with a fierce blush, while the Tokiwadai girls let out a few snorts and looks of disbelief at Saten's logic.

A comedy duo in the making these two are~

"Yes yes, I got it." Mikoto said with a smile, "Lie back down." She said and Uiharu complied.

"Are you doing okay Ui-chan?" Naruko asked in concern and Kazari smiled at the cheerful blonde, "Hai, I just need to rest is all." She said with a pretty smile.

Naruko beam at that, "You should hang out with me more often, that way you won't get sick!" the blonde said.

Uiharu and Saten blinked in confusion, "Why's that?" Uiharu asked

Naruko puffed her small chest with pride, "I've never been sick a day in my life!" she said with her hands on her hips.

Mikoto blinked, "You know, come to think of it, she's right. I have never seen Naruko sick, ever." She stated in bewilderment as she had gotten sick a few times and never once when Naruko was around when she had something contagious did the blonde ever get sick.

Weird.

The two non-Tokiwadai girls still looked confused, "But what does hanging out with you do about getting sick?" Ruiko asked with her head tilted.

"Simple, my awesome ability at not getting sick will protect Ui-chan from getting sick and make her feel better!" the blonde declared as she hopped up into Kazari's bed.

"Ah!" Uiharu said in surprise at how the blonde just JUMPED into her bed.

"Naruko, get down!" Mikoto ordered sternly while Kuroko had a look of amusement on her face.

Naruko shook her head side to side, "I can make Ui-chan better, watch, sickness be gone, sickness be gone!" the Level 5 chanted as she rubbed her body with Uiharu, who started to feel uncomfortable, but Ruiko on the other hand found it hilarious!

In fact, she laughed openly~

"Ah ha ha ha, oh this is priceless, ha ha ha." The black haired girl said as she held her stomach.

"Na-ru-ko." Mikoto said menacingly.

"Actually," Kazari spoke up, "This feels good; Namikaze-san feels like a hot water bottle."

This caused Ruiko to laugh even harder.

Mikoto, having enough, grabbed Naruko by the scruff of her collar and pulled her down and held her in the air like a rabbit.

Of course with her large black bow ribbons holding up her pigtails today, it made her look like one~

The blonde pouted as Mikoto sat her next to her and sipped her tea.

She was only trying to be helpful~ the Shroud whined in her mind.

"Well anyway, I'll get you a cold towel for you." Ruiko said as she stepped down the latter and headed into the kitchen area.

Kuroko was taking a sip of her tea when Uiharu asked a question.

"Oh yeah, Shirai-san," Uiharu said getting Kuroko's attention, "Has there been any progress in the Graviton case?"

Kuroko placed her cup on the table, "There has, but then again, there hasn't." she said with a sigh.

"Eh?" Uiharu said questioningly.

"All we know is that the culprit is a Level 2." Kuroko started

"But the crime was unmistakably Level 4 class." Mikoto said as she propped her elbow on the small coffee table and leaned her head against her hand.

"So basically all that's progressed is the number of things we don't know?" Uiharu said

"That's about it." Kuroko said

"Wait, didn't Saten-chan say something about a Level Upper?" Naruko asked as she just remembered about such a thing, "Right Saten-chan?"

Ruiko blinked as she rang the wet towel in a bin, "Huh?"

After a brief explanation.

"Raises your Esper Level?" Kuroko asked in clear skepticism.

"Like I said, it was just a rumor." Ruiko said nervously as she waved her hands in front of her, "I don't even know if it's true or not."

"You don't?" Mikoto asked

"That's right." Saten said looking right at Mikoto, "The details of the rumor vary a lot, more like an urban legend."

"I see…" Misaka said in disappointment, "I guess such a convenient story couldn't be true."

Kuroko was in deep thought.

Naruko on the other hand was just drinking her tea with a frown on her face.

She didn't like where this was heading. If this Level Upper really did exist, then it left no doubt in her mind that the Board of Directors knew about it, and it would be obvious that _he_ already knew about it as well.

Sadly she had far too much pride in her tiny body to call _him_ and confirm it.

"To tell the truth," Kuroko said getting everyone's attention, "This isn't the first case where the Level information in the databanks and the damage don't match up." She admitted seriously, "That Pyrokinesist who tried to rob that bank is a good example. There are actually other cases similar to it where there's a difference between the supposed Level and the damage inflicted."

Naruko cursed in her mind, why the hell wasn't she informed about this! She had the clearance dammit!

"Are you saying…?" Mikoto started

"Level Upper is real?" Saten finished in shock.

Naruko turned to Ruiko, "Saten-chan, do you remember anything else?" she asked seriously.

"Huh?" Ruiko said in surprised and placed her finger on her chin, "Um…I don't know if it's true or not, but I heard the people using Level Upper communicate on an online messaging board."

"Do you know which message board?" Mikoto pressed

"Ah, um…" Saten stammered in thought as she tried to remember.

"Is it this one?" Uiharu asked from the bed as she held up her laptop to them to see.

Everyone craned their neck to see the screen and Uiharu.

"This message board." Uiharu said

"Ah, that's it!" Saten exclaimed loudly.

"You rock Ui-chan!" Naruko said with a big smile.

"Now if we can just identify them and figure out where they meet up…" Kuroko trailed off.

"Well I don't know about their identities," Uiharu said, once again getting everyone's attention, "But look…" she said pointing to the screen, "It looks like they meet up at this family restaurant a lot."

"Thanks Uiharu-san! I'll check it out!" Mikoto said as she got up along with Kuroko.

"Wait!" Naruko said, getting everyone to look at her.

"What is it Naruko-san?" Kuroko asked confusingly.

"Ui-chan, are these guys selling Level Upper?" the Shroud asked.

Uiharu turned the computer around and scrolled through the message board, "Um, yes they are Namikaze-san."

Naruko nodded, "Thought so, now Mikoto-nee, are you planning to go there right now?" she asked

Mikoto blinked, not sure what her friend was getting at, "Yeah."

Naruko shook her head in disappointment, "You're going to guys that will likely ask for a lot of money while dressed like that. Sigh, has no one ever heard of covert here?" she asked herself.

Kuroko looked even more confused, "I don't see the problem here Naruko-san."

Naruko just stared at the Teleporter, "Kuro-chan, what are we wearing?"

"Our Tokiwadai uniform of course." Kuroko said, stating the obvious.

"What kind of school is Tokiwadai?" Naruko asked slowly.

"A school for high Level Esper Ojou-sama's…oh." Kuroko said with a flush of embarrassment, one that Mikoto shared once she caught on too.

"Exactly." Naruko said with a nod, "If we go like we are now, they'll ask a lot of money from us." the blonde stated.

"So what now then?" Mikoto asked with curiosity.

"I have an idea." Naruko said with a grin.

_Cue catchy theme music~_

_Misaka Mikoto- Hitter_

Mikoto zaps a bunch of thugs and cracked her knuckles with a smile.

_Uiharu Kazari- Hacker_

Kazari rapidly typing on the keyboard connected to multiple computers.

_Saten Ruiko- Grifter_

Ruiko wiggles a clearly fake mustache under her nose.

_Shirai Kuroko- Theft_

Kuroko looks left then right and looks down at the panties she had stolen from her Onee-sama.

_Namikaze Naruko- Mastermind_

"We provide…leverage." Naruko said with a grin.

_Catchy music stops~_

"What the heck was that?" Mikoto asked as she looked around Uiharu's apartment.

"I'm more concerned where the music came from." Kuroko confessed, as she too looked around the apartment, _'And I haven't stolen Onee-sama's panties…today.'_

"Since when do I wear fake mustaches?!" Ruiko asked in outrage.

"Mine was pretty accurate." Uiharu confessed weakly from her bed.

"Then it's settled, we are now the Leverage Team, Loli division!" Naruko proclaimed as she pointed her finger in the air.

"Knock that off already!" Mikoto shouted comically as she bopped Naruko on the head.

"Owe~" Naruko said as small tears cornered her eyes as she held the bump on her head.

"Anyway, Naruko has a point, we should change into something…less Ojou-sama-like." Mikoto admitted

"But the team?" Naruko argued

"We are not doing this." Mikoto stated firmly as she crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and turned her head to the side.

"But we can have little ear buds with Ui-chan relaying information to us and… and… and Saten-chan helping us act the part since she's been around these kind of message boards and such." Naruko tried arguing.

"You know, the 177th branch has a few ear buds." Uiharu said, as she liked the sound of Namikaze-san idea.

"And I can help with clothes and such, causing knowing you guys, you'll go to the Garden to shop for street clothes." Ruiko said as she wanted to be of some help and now Namikaze-san was giving her a chance.

Kuroko stayed silent as she had never been on an undercover mission before.

Mikoto grumbled, "Okay, we'll play it your way Naruko." The Railgun said.

The blonde clapped her hands together, "Let's go steal a Level Upper." Naruko said with a grin.

**0 Benny's 0**

"This is Sexy Rose desu wa." Kuroko reported to her ear bud while wearing a black form fitting tee-shirt with a purple heart on it, a blue skirt and purple scrunches holding up her twin-tails. She had on a pair of black shoes and had her Judgment armband in her skirt pocket ready to be used if necessary. She was sitting in a far booth, observing the group that held Level Upper.

"_This is Cyber Mind; I have full control of the security cameras in the family restaurant. Gossip, how are things going on your end?" _Uiharu reported from her room while looking at both her laptop and adjacently typing on her desktop as well and had multiple live feeds of the restaurant on them.

"Everything's cool on my end." Ruiko said wearing her normal uniform and sat in another booth a bit away from Kuroko while pretending to read a magazine, ready to relay any information to Misaka-san and Namikaze-san when they approached the targets.

"_Confirmed. Sending in Sparky and Sweets." _Uiharu responded and the door to the restaurant opened, showing Naruko and Mikoto walking in.

Mikoto was wearing short denim shorts with a white shirt that had the word 'LOVE' in big bubbly letters with an arrow going through it horizontally, along with a pair of white running shoes. Naruko was wearing a blue sleeveless blouse with frills at the end with a black skirt and black running shoes.

Sadly, she had to cover her whisker marks since they were a very distinguishing feature of hers~

Applying the make-up tickled so much!

As the Level 5 Esper duo walked up to the guys, Ruiko began to whisper into the ear buds.

"Okay guys, be sure to play it cool, but also show a bit of desperation. You want to make it in to Tokiwadai, which you already are, but that's not the point! You're Level 1's and want to go higher, so play the part." Ruiko advised as she watched them approach the thuggish looking group.

Mikoto stood in front of the group with a meek look on her face, "Are, are you the guys to talk to about," she said and looked around and put a hand to the side of her mouth to whisper, "About Level Upper?" she asked

Out of the three thugs at the table, the one with the bandana and a mustache looked up, "Ahn? You wanna know about the Level Upper?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Mhm." Mikoto said with a nod, "I stumbled upon what our Onii-chan wrote on the net by chance, and I'm only a Level 1, but my imouto here," Mikoto said pointing to Naruko, who was hiding behind her shyly, "Is also a Level 1, but has a really good chance to get into Tokiwadai if she can at least get to Level 3." The Railgun said in an urgent tone, "So could you guys teach us something 'bout it?"

"Please?" Naruko asked with small tears in her eyes, looking like she would really cry any second.

"Nice one Namikaze-san!" Ruiko cheered quietly into the ear bud.

After all, who could resist the cuteness of an imouto like Namikaze-san?

"We took extra effort to gather that info too, just scram." The bandana guy said, waving off the two.

Apparently this JERK could! Serious, what happened to the gentleman mentality in this world?! Ruiko thought in rage.

"But, that's just-" Mikoto tried to protest, but the thug cut her off.

"No deal, no deal. It's bedtime for kids anyway." The thug said dismissingly.

'_Oh no, if it goes on like this, Onee-sama is bound to explode!' _Kuroko thought in fear and was ready to step in.

"Namikaze-san, cute factor, level 11!" Ruiko ordered fiercely.

Show this guy what it means to mess with a maiden!

Naruko stumbled in front of Mikoto and bowed her head, "Please~?" she begged, "I wanna be able to help Onee-chan and Onii-chan." She said with a pout.

"Yeah, we aren't that kiddy." Mikoto said with a pout.

"Ah come on, let's help'em out." the bald thug said while holding a mug of beer and was a bit drunk, "But we can't just give it away like that, huh?" He questioned with a leer Mikoto's shorts.

"We can pay a small fee." Mikoto offered with a fake over cheery smile.

"Forget about the money!" the bald guy said as he stood up and went to put an arm around Mikoto's shoulder, "At a time like this, eventually you have to…do it this way, eh?" he said just as he was about to put his hand on her shoulder, Mikoto seeing this, playfully twirled around it.

The missed and almost lost his footing, "Oriyo?" the thug questioned at missing.

Mikoto had a fake smile on her face and held her hand to her mouth along with a hand on Naruko's shoulder, "It seems kinda scary if you were to do that." She said, "Won't you accept money instead?" she questioned

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Ruiko said to Mikoto, "If he wasn't drunk, we could have reasoned with him better, but like this? He's going to want something of a, um, less moral standing." The Level 0 stated, as she didn't want to go right and say what the guy wanted.

"Uiharu, have the nearest Anti-Skill on standby." Kuroko ordered just in case this thing went south!

"_Roger." _Uiharu responded

"No, no~" the bald thug said while shaking his head side to side, "I won't be sharing the secret with then, you aren't a kid right?" he questioned mockingly.

"Waterworks!" Ruiko ordered, '_this should get 'em good!_'

"U…" Mikoto said as she too began to cry along with Naruko, as she hugged Mikoto's arm and really let the waterworks out.

"Whoa!? What's with this all of a sudden?" the thug questioned in shock at the two crying girls.

"I…did tell myself this wouldn't work…even if I'm from Academy City." Mikoto started saying.

"Ha? What're you talking about?" the thug asked.

"But," Mikoto said ignoring him, "I know I've no talent…and my ability never improved at all…my imouto here has the best shot out of all of us. You see, Tou-san brought up the result from the latest _System Scan_ unknowingly on the phone and he kept yelling saying why can't you two do any better?"

"Ah, I feel for you." The thug muttered.

"So I thought if, you know, if I could find a way to get us better, then Tou-san would be proud of us." Mikoto wept while holding a small case of eye drops filled with water behind her back.

"Then we read about you guys." Naruko said with a sob, "And then it hit us, maybe the Level Upper could help us." She said in tears.

'_Wow, they are really going all out here.' _Kuroko thought in awe of their acting.

"Just a bit more, you're chipping away their defenses." Ruiko said to them as she watched the scene.

"We-well…even if you say that, but it's…." the thug stammered as he bit his fingernails in nervousness.

"Even so…" Mikoto said, as she looked up at him all innocent-like along with Naruko who did the same thing, "You won't tell us about it?" she asked meekly.

The bald thug looked as though he was punched in the gut at the sheer cuteness the duo of Level 5's radiated.

In the mean time, Kuroko banged her head on her table with a look of sheer shock that her Onee-sama could, could act like this!

It was the complete opposite of her rough and tough nature!

The bandana guy tsk'd in annoyance, "Fine fine, even with the tears, let's see how much cash you got and then will talk." He said as he rolled his eyes.

'_Gotcha!' _the Leverage team (Loli Division) thought in universal victory.

Mikoto pulled out her wallet and started to get some money out, not all of it, but enough to entice the guy.

"Hey, hey, children." The voice of a misfortunate protagonist said.

'_Isn't this voice….' _Mikoto trailed off in her mind, as she knew whom the voice belonged too.

'_Oh no, not now, Touma-nii no baka! We have it under control!' _Naruko shouted in her mind.

As much as she loved her Touma-nii, with all her heart and sweets loving soul, he had the WORST sense of timing…of all time.

"Huh?" said the bleach blonde punk with spiky hair.

"You got a problem punk?" the bald thug asked with a grunt.

Touma scratched the back of his head with a look of annoyance; "I'd never rely on numbers to snatch a lady's purse…" he started

'_You again!?' _Mikoto thought in shock at seeing the guy that annoyed the hell out of her and somehow knew Naruko…oh he was so getting an ass kicking after this!

"Showing up out of the blue…" the bald thug said to Touma and walked up to him menacingly, "What the hell did you just say?" he questioned in Touma's face.

"Don't you guys know what this place is?" Touma questioned back.

'_Wait a minute! We were just about to get our hands on it, just why did you have to show up?!' _Mikoto roared in her mind.

'_Stupid Touma-nii is stupid!' _Naruko thought in tears.

"It's a restaurant! A place where you dine!" Touma said

'_This, this is bad! If this goes on, that information just might…I can't let this chance slip away!' _Mikoto thought, "Eh~ I don't recognize this fellow." The Railgun said.

"Me either." Naruko admitted, but the two weren't even listening to them.

How rude~

Touma butted his head against the bald thug, "If you're that horny, wank off to some porn videos."

"Say what?" the thug growled.

Mikoto looked shocked at this while Naruko face palmed at her Touma-nii's bluntness.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" Ruiko questioned

"I don't know." Kuroko said back.

"Just to let you know, that girl isn't what you expected, okay? She'd never lose to you when it comes to fighting." Touma said pointing his thumb at Mikoto, "So you better knock it off. Heck, you couldn't even handle the blonde one. Now that is one feisty girl when it comes to a fight."

Mikoto looked shocked that that idiot just blew her cover further and Naruko had the sudden urge to bite Touma.

"Ah~ I get it, you're in cahoots eh? So that way, you think you can get the my info for free." The thug said.

"Haa?" Touma said questioningly.

"You even tried to pull that trick on me." the thug said pointing at Touma, "You ought to get a beating for that." He announced

"Damn it! I've been trying to help." Touma said, _'She's that Biri Biri middle school girl, you know! And Naruko is just as scary if not more!' _he thought in his mind.

That urge to bite Touma-nii was getting stronger for some reason.

"I'm not sure what's going on here…looks like it can't be helped then. Guess I'll stick to dealing with you." Touma said, _'There's only three of them anyway.' _he thought

"_Um guys, I think we may have a problem." _Uiharu said as she could see more thugs coming out of the bathroom from the security cameras.

As the thugs exited the bathroom, they pooled around the three other thugs.

"The three of you…" he trailed off as he turned to the table to see a bunch more meals then for three people. He counted a total of nine.

Damn you Murphy!

"E-eh!" Touma said in shock, "Going to the bathroom in a group? I thought that's the privilege for women?" he questioned loudly.

Naruko tilted her head to the side, "You know…that is kinda weird…what do you guys do with each other in there?" the blonde question.

Now it was Mikoto's turn to face palm at her friend.

Don't ask weird questions like that!

The bald thug looked smug and crossed his arms; "I must praise you for being gutsy enough to challenge our gang." He said closing his eyes, "If you were to compensate us with all your cash right now, we'll spare you." He announced as Touma ran away.

The entire gang looked shocked at this."

"He fled!? Even being the one who stood up to us?"

"That Bastard! Chase him!"

"Thrash him when you get hold of him!"

The thugs roared as they chased after Touma.

Naruko and Mikoto blinked at just what the hell had happened!

"Um, I think this is con is a bust." Ruiko commented

"Are you two okay?" a blonde waitress asked the Level 5's.

"Ah, don't worry about us!" Mikoto said cheerfully as she placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder, "Charge the bill to this girl…all of them." She said as she ran out of the shop.

"Eh?" Kuroko said in surprise.

"Be sure to leave a good tip Kuro-chan~" Naruko said with a giggle as she ran after Mikoto.

"EH!" Kuroko said in surprise.

"The bill Miss." The waitress said as she handed Kuroko the bill.

Kuroko's eyes went wide and she feinted seeing the price.

Onee-sama you are so cruel~

**0 With Mikoto 0**

"That jerk! Right when it was almost in my grasp!" the Railgun raged as she ran after the thugs, who in turn were chasing her soon to be target dummy, "There they are!" she cheered as she ran up to the group who were still running.

"Hey, let's just leave that guy aside and continue on that topic." Mikoto said to the bandana thug.

"Ahh? Your still around?" he asked

"Which reminds me, it's entirely your fault! To think that you'd be duped by them!" he said shouting at the bald thug.

"You don't have to say that-" the bald thug whined.

"The method of obtaining Level Upper…" Mikoto said to them, hoping they would say something, but she was ignored.

"Let's not mention this girl. How could you get yourself fooled by that lil' retarded shit!" the bandana guy yelled further.

"At least tell me what this Level Upper is?" Mikoto asked once again.

"Shut the hell up! Go take a poop and hit the hay you freaking brat!" the bandana guy shouted at Mikoto.

Okay, no more Nice Railgun-san.

She fried the bandana guy.

"J-Jinta!" a cap-wearing thug said in shock.

"You're an Esper too?!" the bald thug questioned in surprise, but cracked his knuckles, "Since you're a girl, we thought we would let you slide, but knowing that you're an Esper, don't expect us to go easy on you!" he said pointing to Mikoto.

'_So these guys have been using Level Upper too? With so many it may be a problem if any of them have been bumped up to that bomb maniacs Level.' _Mikoto thought carefully.

"Our powers have just been buffed up to Level 2. Let's show her what we're about." He said, as the rest of the gang got ready to fight.

Mikoto just gave them an unbelieving stare.

A few seconds later, the thugs were all charcoal black and on the ground.

"What a waste of time." Mikoto muttered as she went after Touma.

Maybe now she could get some answers on how he knows her sweet little friend.

A minute later Naruko came running by and saw all the guys on the ground.

The blonde gave a blank stare,"…Definitely Mikoto-nee's handy work." She muttered as she raced ahead to catch up to her friend.

**0 Mikoto POV 0**

As I continued to chase after that idiot, I saw where he was heading.

The bridge.

Snort, might as well be running down an alleyway with the narrowed movement space he had now.

Alright you idiot, time to get some answers out of you.

Or beat them out of him; that sounded just as good and would be far more entertaining.

"So it got exposed after all." The idiot said with a bored look as he finally stopped running, "The reason they weren't following was because of you." He stated

I clinched my fist in the air with some sparks coming from it, "You got that right." I said, "They were far more trouble than they were worth, so I fried them." I commented all casual-like.

"But you know what else; it would have been alright if you didn't meddle in!" I shouted as a lightning bolt shot from my forehead, but that idiot used his hand to fizzle it out like nothing…again!

Curse that hand of his!

I rubbed the side of my head, "Geez and I was so close to get that info too." I sighed and turned to the idiot with a glare, "Well that's that, but on to more important things." I said as I fired another lightning bolt that shot right passed his ear. It was mainly a scare tactic.

Ah, there's that look of fear I know and love.

"How does some idiot like you know Naruko?" I growled out as lightning sparks danced along my forehead.

Oh he better have a good reason, of course there would never be a good reason if I had anything to say about it, to be friends with my best friend and acting all chummy with that 'Hoka Hoka' nonsense.

As if Biri Biri wasn't bad enough!

"Um." He stammered as he scratched the side of his head, too slow!

I fired another lightning bolt at him.

"Ah okay, okay, calm down!" he shouted in a panic, "I'm only a Level 0 you know! Stop trying to kill me!"

Bullshit! If he were a Level 0, then I'd let Naruko run around in Kuroko's transparent panties!

"Stop lying about your Level too, damn you!" I yelled, "Talk." I ordered with a glare that promised death.

"Well she ran into some thugs, like you and her just had earlier, I tried to help her, like I did earlier, and messed up while she beat them up, like both you and I did earlier. She asked for my number since she said I was nice and that was about a year ago…done." He finished weakly.

… Yeah, not good enough to be her friend: Sorry idiot, but, actually, no, I'm not sorry. You die now!

I pulled out a coin from my denim shorts and got ready to do my signature, "I have to say, while you have been an annoyance to me…I can't have some weird guy like you hanging around my friend, she's too trusting at times, even when it comes to weirdos like you. So bye bye." I said in mock cheer and flicked the game token into the air and covered my thumb with my index finger, ready to flick the token at this 'Level 0' claiming idiot.

"This is discrimination!" the idiot shouted.

I smiled, "Welcome to Academy City." And flicked the token when it descended to my thumb, firing off a blast of orange and blue electricity that held the velocity of my Level 5 name.

The Railgun.

But, I gritted my teeth in anger as I saw the bastard stop it; my Railgun, he stopped my FREAKING RAILGUN!

Oh I am so pissed now!

"You see now, regardless of what kind of attacks you use, none of them will affect me. If you're going to continue this, there will be no end to it, right?" the weird bastard said, "So how about we just drop this whole thing. I mean; Hoka Hoka would be upset if any one of us got hurt right?"

Strange…I feel a silent rage building up into me. Usually I just show it, but for some reason with how familiar he's acting to Naruko…I feel my rage is just being condensed.

"…Your right." I said, "I've misjudged you from the start." I said with a smile.

But what he didn't know that it was a 'please die for me' smile. Let's see his freaky hand handle my true wrath.

The idiot sighed in relief, oh don't be doing that so soon, "So you finally understand, huh." He said

"Uh-huh." I said with a nod, "It has been hidden deep down inside a certain part of my heart, as if being restrained." I said as sparks danced around me with a few _Goro Goro_'s cracking from the sky as dark clouds surrounded our location from the air.

"Going all out with my full-scale attack." I said

"Th-Thunder…clouds?" the idiot said in a stutter, good observation skills you have.

"Being hesitant or treating someone as an opponent…that's certainly…" I said as electricity arced between my fingers in front of me, "Not my STYLE!" I said with a crazy grin as lightning danced around my whole body.

The idiot though, just looked dumbfounded and started sweating; "No, this isn't how it's supposed to be or rather, if you were to do that, the surrounding electrical appliances will…" he trailed off.

Too late~

Taste LIGHTNING!

And just like that, I brought a bolt of lightning down from the very heavens themselves; take that you moron!

I could also see everything blacking out from all the power I used, but that was a small price to pay to beat this guy.

As I watch the bastard get hit…he raised his hand in the air…NULLIFIYING MY ATTACK!

HACKS!

"STOP!" a voice shouted and I turned around to see who it was.

_-End of Mikoto POV-_

Naruko came running up to the bridge after seeing the lightning bolt from the sky.

"No fighting!" the blonde shouted as she rushed up to the two, "Please, no fighting." She said with a few tears in her eyes at the thought of the two she saw like elder siblings fighting.

Mikoto tsk'd in her mind; she was so close. She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face, "We weren't fighting," she said as she turned to Touma with her sweet smile, "Right?" she question, but the underlining threat was there.

Say something and you will die…horribly.

Touma gulped and nodded his head vigorously, "Yep, no fighting here hehehe." He finished with an awkward laugh.

Naruko wiped her little tears away and smiled brightly, but stopped and her face scrunched in thought, "Then what was with that lightning bolt?" she questioned with her arms crossed.

"I was just showing the idi-um-him what I could do for funs sake." Mikoto said, lying through her teeth.

"Yep." Touma said nodding again, he really didn't need Biri Biri trying to kill him anymore then she already wanted to if he didn't agree with her.

…And now she sent him a glare, what? Can she read minds now too?!

"Oh, okay." Naruko said with a naïve nod.

Truly her lack of ability to read the atmosphere was lacking…greatly.

"Well, we better get home Naruko; don't want the dorm mistress to punish us for breaking curfew." Mikoto said with a light shutter and Naruko shared it and nodded.

"Okay." Naruko said as she ran up to Touma and hugged him around the waist with a giggle, "Be safe getting home Touma-nii~" she said as she let go of Touma and skipped to Mikoto.

As the Level 5's walked away, the Railgun turned her head around and made a thumbs up with her right hand and dragged her thumb across her neck in a threatening manner and then turned back around while placing an arm around Naruko's shoulder.

Touma stared blankly at the two leaving and only had one thing going through his head.

Fukou da.

**0 Tokiwadai Dorm 0**

As the three Tokiwadai girls huddled in to Mikoto and Kuroko's room, they had a laptop on with Kazari and Ruiko on a webcam in Kazari's room so they could chat about what the heck happened to the operation.

"_That was far from what I thought would have happened."_ Ruiko said from the laptop.

"But it was fun though." Naruko chimed in her green Gekota pajamas and matched Mikoto.

"_True." _Ruiko said grinning ear to ear.

"Anyway." Kuroko said gathering attention to her-self, "Now that we have lost a day and a chance to get some sort of information about Level Upper, we need to come up with something else." The Teleporter said.

"_Me and Uiharu can search the Net for something." _Saten said with Uiharu nodding in the background.

Kuroko shook her head, "No, let's call it a night. Onee-sama, Naruko-san, and I will question the Graviton bomber tomorrow to get some answers. He should be able to talk from the injuries he received." She said with a sigh, as the teenager getting burned really put a damper on getting answers out of him fast.

Though the cause to who or what had harmed him had yet to be identified.

"_Sounds cool here, Grifter and Hacker out!" _Saten said with a mock salute while Uiharu was fretting in the background that she didn't get to talk at all.

"I think Saten-san is having fun with this." Mikoto joked with a grin.

Naruko shared it, "That's good, at least she won't feel left out now." She said with a tiny frown.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "Left out?" she asked in curiosity.

Naruko nodded, "Every time we do something like this, we sometimes push Saten-chan away since she isn't an Esper. So this will do some good for her to see she can still contribute even though she's a Level 0." The blonde explained.

Mikoto ruffled her hair, "That's really thoughtful of you Naruko." She said with a smile and Naruko beamed at her in return.

"Well we best get to bed for now." Kuroko said as she stretched her arms over her head and moved to her bed.

"Night guys." Naruko chirped as she scampered out of the room and headed to her own bed.

"Night." The two said in return.

As the two settled in their respected beds, Mikoto asked a question.

"Nee Kuroko." Said the Railgun.

Kuroko turned under her sheets to face her Onee-sama, "Yes Onee-sama?" she asked in some worry as her beautiful Onee-sama's voice sounded troubled.

"…Do you think I'm strong enough?" Misaka asked in a small voice.

Kuroko blinked and blinked again and blinked for the thrice time, "…Onee-sama, you are a Level 5, the #4, of course you are strong enough." The loyal kohai said to cheer up her sempai.

"To protect Naruko?" she asked in the same quiet voice.

Ah, so that was the problem.

"Onee-sama, even though Naruko-san can be naïve at times, she is #2 for a reason. She is the strongest Pyrokinesist in the world, her ability _Pyro Queen_ is a clear example of that." Kuroko said as the abilities name impaled, it was the strongest fire Esper power, just as Onee-sama was the strongest Electrokinesist.

"So I'm not stronger than Naruko…." a mumbled voice said.

Kuroko shook her head, "That isn't what I'm saying, what I'm saying is that the two of you are strong enough to protect oneself and/or each other."

That the Teleporter had no doubt in.

"I see." Mikoto muttered, "Thanks Kuroko, I needed that. Night." She said and closed her eyes.

"Anytime Onee-sama, anytime." Kuroko said in a soft smile as she too closed her eyes.

**0 July 20th 0**

The three Tokiwadai girls headed to the hospital to check on their closest clue.

But something had happened.

Kaitabi Hatsuya, the Graviton bomber, had fallen into a coma.

They were currently resting on a bench in the hospital awaiting a specialist that could help them.

Mikoto dozing off and Naruko resting her head on her lap. Kuroko was currently fanning herself with her hand, "It's hot…hot, hot..." She muttered as she looked at Naruko with a pout on her face.

The blonde was so lucky that she could be in such a lovey-dovey lap pillow position with Onee-sama.

Life was really unfair at times.

As someone walked down the hallway, it was the individual that Kuroko needed to see.

"Oh." Kuroko said as she turned to her two friends, "Onee-sama, Naruko-san, wake up." She said as she shook the two.

The two didn't even stir and Kuroko gained a perverted smile at seeing her Onee-sama's defenseless beautiful lips and leaned forward, "In that case, I'll give you a wake up kiss…" she trailed off as she neared her target, but just as she did, Mikoto opened her eyes.

She then proceeded to bash Kuroko's skull with her fist and woke up Naruko in the process.

The blonde yawned cutely and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand and looked up with confusion, "Kuro-chan, why are you holding your head like that?"

"Because she was being a baka." Mikoto stated as her fist was smoking from the hit it delivered.

"But you wouldn't get up…" the Teleporter whined.

"You're the Judgment member that wanted to talk to me?" a female voice asked.

They turned to see a woman with long wavy brown hair and wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown pencil skirt, black pantyhose along with a long white lab coat. Her most striking feature was the intense bags under her eyes.

"Yes, I wished to ask you about something." Kuroko said as she rubbed the lump on her head.

"I'm Kiyama Harumi." The woman said with a small bow of her head and looked around, "It really is hot here though…" she muttered, "Is this place against using air-conditioning even in the middle of summer?" she asked

"Seems like it." Kuroko said with a nod of understanding, as she too felt hot.

A passing nurse heard them and commented, "I'm terribly sorry. There was an electrical failure last night, and they haven't repaired it yet." She said as she walked passed them to attend to her duties.

Mikoto had a flustered look on her face since she was embarrassed as it was her doing that caused the inconvenience.

"I see…" Harumi said as she began to loosen her tie, "They have to conserve emergency power for surgery or patients in serious condition."

"Eh?" Kuroko said

And just like that, Harumi took off her shirt, showing her bra, but felt cooler.

Mikoto and Naruko blushed wildly at the lack of modest and turned their heads away.

Kuroko, who held a look of outrage, blushed, "Wh-What are you doing, stripping all of a sudden?!" she asked loudly.

Harumi just blinked at her, completely unaffected, "Well…it's hot, right?" she asked as her bra strap fell from her shoulder.

"There are gentlemen in the vicinity!" Kuroko shouted

"I can't even go down to my underwear?" the scientist asked.

"You can't!" Kuroko shouted as she walked up to her and started to button up the shirt again.

"I see." The scientist said in understanding.

"Is it over?" Naruko asked, since she had her eyes covered by her hands.

"Yep." Mikoto commented and Naruko let out a sigh of relief, "Kiyama-sensei, we'd like to hear your opinion as a specialist."

"I don't mind, but it's way too hot here." Kiyama stated

They moved to a diner, to get something cold to drink, "Now then, about our conversation earlier…they both showed the same amount of skin, so why are swimsuits acceptable, while underwear is not?" she asked seriously.

"No, that wasn't it." The three girls said at the same time.

After a quick explanation.

"Level Upper?" Harumi asked, "What kind of system is that? What form is it in? How do you use it?"

Kuroko sighed, "We don't know yet…." she admitted

"And you guys are wondering whether this might be related to the students who've fallen comatose…is that your line of reasoning?" the scientist asked.

"Hai." Kuroko said with a serious look.

"Since the Espers using Level Upper or speculated to have used Level Upper, my guess would be that it is somehow empowering their Personal Reality to awaken their powers or powering them up to as the name states, to a higher Level. What I can also guess is that with their Personal Realities being forced to improve, their bodies can't handle the strain of it, thus causing their bodies to fail them and fall comatose in order to stop them from straining themselves." Naruko said with a serious look, as that was her theory on it since she had so little to go on.

Kiyama blinked at that, "A logical guess, but why are you asking me about this? Having someone of Namikaze-san's degree and knowledge of Personal Reality, her theory is very concrete."

Mikoto blinked, "You know Naruko?" she asked in surprise.

The scientist nodded, "I have been to a few of her lectures, very detailed. She is after all one of the foremost individuals on the concept of Personal Reality."

"I believe there is a higher possibility that augmenting Esper powers involves some sort of brain interference system." Kuroko said, bringing up her own theory, "That's why, if we find Level Upper, I was hoping a specialist such as yourself could help us analyze it."

Kiyama blinked at them, "Rather, this is something I should be asking you. This interests me, as a brain physiologist. By the way, it's been bothering me for a while, but…" she said as she looked out the window to see Ruiko having her face against the glass along with her hands and Uiharu standing in the background, "Are those two friends of yours?" she asked

After inviting Saten and Uiharu into the conversation, the girls sat in the same side as the scientist.

"Wow, a brain specialist?" Uiharu asked and she gasped in shock, "Is there something wrong with Shirai-san's brain?"

Naruko laughed out loud at that one, "Good one Ui-chan."

"We were discussing the Level Upper matter." Kuroko said in ticked tone at her friend.

Ruiko blinked at that, "In that case-" she started off, but was interrupted by Misaka.

"Kuroko was saying we're going to bring people who possess Level Upper into protective custody."

That froze Ruiko.

"Why?" Uiharu asked curiously.

"It's still under review, so I can't explain it fully, but there's a possibility that users may experience side effects. Also, it's become clear they have a tendency to commit crimes." Kuroko answered

"I so called the side effect thing." Naruko chimed from her milkshake.

"Oh, what's the matter Saten-san?" Uiharu asked as she saw the look on her friends face.

"AH." Saten said, getting out of her funk, "No. It's nothing!" she exclaimed as she pushed her music player back into her pocket quickly, but also tipped over the ice tea next to her.

It had landed on Kiyama's pantyhose, "Ah." Was all she said

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Ruiko apologized

Just then, everyone blushed.

Kiyama started taking off her pantyhose, thus exposing her underwear and legs, "Don't worry about it. It's only got my stockings, so I'll take them off." She reasoned

"I told you, don't strip in front of people!" Kuroko raged

"But I don't think there are any guys who'd get turned on by a curve-less body like mine…" Kiyama stated honestly as she put her stockings back on.

"Everyone has different tastes! Besides, even barring men, there are women with twisted passions too!" Kuroko shouted

"Yeah, like Kuro-chan. She's probably getting all cold and unbothered from you stripping." Naruko said while nodding in a sage-like manner.

"That's hot and bothered Naruko-san." Kuroko corrected, but Mikoto smacked her on the head.

"Don't correct her for something vulgar Kuroko!" the Railgun reprimanded.

Naruko didn't need the correct terminology since she'll never need to know!

'_Why is it always me?!' _Kuroko thought with tears in her mind.

They decided to leave the diner and saw the sun setting.

"Thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to talk with us." Kuroko said with a bow that Uiharu followed.

"No, the pleasure was mine." Kiyama said, "It reminds me of my time as an instructor. It was fun."

"You were a teacher?" Kuroko asked with interest.

"A long time ago." She said with a melancholic look as she waved goodbye to them and left.

"How to put it…she feels like a kind of weird person." Kuroko said

"Weirder than you?" Uiharu asked innocently with a hint of teasing.

Kuroko just glanced at her with a playful glare and turned back to the scientists' retreating form, "I guess we should head back to the office."

"It's not much, but we should compile the data we have for her to look at." Uiharu said

"Good idea." Kuroko admitted

Mikoto looked around, "Hey, where'd Naruko and Saten-san go?" she asked

**0 With Ruiko 0**

Ruiko kept running until she was under a bridge and looked at her music player as she leaned against a support beam.

The title of the song on the screen read 'Level Upper'.

'_I'll be fine if I just don't say anything.' _She thought to her-self, _'I have a chance now.' _But Namikaze-san's words echoed through her head.

Side effects.

It's too good to be true, something like that has to have major side effects.

Is it really worth it? Her mind asked.

"There you are Saten-chan~!" the voice of Namikaze said.

"Ah!" Ruiko screech and jumped a foot in the air. After she landed, she turned to see Namikaze-san smiling at her.

"What's the matter?" Naruko asked

"Namikaze-san…what are you…" Ruiko trailed off.

"Well you up'd and vanished on us, so I thought I would look for you. Plus, you seem troubled." The blonde stated.

Ruiko scratched the back of her head, "It's... it's nothing." She assured, though it was far from the truth.

"Saten-chan?" Naruko asked with her head tilted to the side.

"I've got nothing to do with that case, right?" she asked as she placed her music player in her rear pocket and crossed one leg in front of the other and extended her arms wide, "I'm not in Judgment…" she said and a red good luck charm fell out of her pocket.

Naruko picked it up, "You usually have this on your bag, right?" Naruko asked as she handed it back to her.

Ruiko gave a small smile while holding the charm in front of her face, "Yeah, my mom gave it to me. Even though good luck charms have no basis in science…my mom is really superstitious like that. There's no way something like this could protect you, right?" she asked, "It's not a barrier or anything." She finished weakly and went to put the charm back into her pocket.

Naruko walked up to her and grabbed her hand, the one that was putting the charm away and held it into her small chest, causing Ruiko to fluster a little.

Naruko closed her eyes, "It's not about protecting you physically or something like that, it's to show she's here with you, cheering you on, supporting you, and loving you since any mother would miss their child. You're really lucky to have a mother like that. I would give anything to have my mama with me." the blonde said in a small voice.

Saten flinched, here she was, saying that her mother was a bit weird, when her friend had lost hers.

"I understand that. But there are times when expectations are hard to deal with. I've been a Level 0 forever…" she trailed off sadly.

Naruko gave a weak chuckle, "I know the feeling, meeting expectations." She said as she let go of Ruiko's hand and turned around while taking a few skips forward, "It comes with the Level I have. Always be perfect, be presentable, act noble, be elegant, and so on. Since I could walk I heard those words and much more. I won't preach about how Levels don't matter since I would be a bit of a hypocrite due to my Level, but I'll tell you something Saten Ruiko." The blonde said as she turned to face the Level 0 with a serious look.

"There are things even a Level 5 can't do, an Esper can't do. I can assure you that being a Level 5 isn't all that grand. Tell me, what do you think a Level 5 represents?" Naruko asked

Ruiko blinked at the serious look and gave it some thought, "Um, they're the strongest of Academy City and are looked up to?" she asked

Naruko bobbed her head side to side, but nodded, "Close, but while we are looked up to, people hate us as well, be it from jealously or fear. We are considered monsters as we are capable of fighting alone against a military force on equal terms. Only two or three of the Level 5's can truly say they are good people, but the rest, they are murderous, cynical, manipulative, and downright ruthless. Power isn't something to look for just for powers sake. I would give anything to be normal at times." She said with a tired look in her eyes.

Ruiko looked surprised, that was what it meant to be a Level 5, being able to fight an army on your own? That was a terrifying thought. She knew that some of the Level 5's weren't the nicest people around, but the way Namikaze-san described them, she shivered, thank Kami-sama that she and Misaka-san were good.

Namikaze-san walked past her and decided to head for home, but she heard her whisper one more thing.

"I would trade anything to be as pure as you Saten-chan…instead of being a monster." Her voice said in sorrow.

With that said, Ruiko stood there, wondering what to do.

**0 July 21 0**

"You seem to be kinda in a funk Mikoto-nee?" Naruko said in the cafeteria as the two were having breakfast while Kuroko was at work.

Of course all the girls in the dining hall were going 'ooh' and 'awe' at them.

Hey did someone just take a picture of them?!

How rude~

Mikoto gave a straining smile to her friend. In truth, after the meeting with the scientist, she had sought out Kamijou Touma once more to challenge him.

But he just brushed her off!

It was a serious blow to her confidence.

I mean, him, a self proclaimed Level 0 brushing her off, THE NERVE!

"Just a bit tired is all, no worries." The Railgun said.

Naruko nodded, "Well that's good, so what are we going to do tod-" she started off, but her phone started to ring.

Naruko pulled out her slim red and yellow cell-phone and saw who the caller was.

_Komoe-sensei_

"I got to take this, be right back." The blonde said as she stood up and walked into the courtyard.

"Hey Komoe-sensei, what's up?" the blonde asked in a happy tone.

"_Hey Naruko, I um, need some Level 5 power here." _The voice of Kamijou Touma said.

Naruko blinked in surprise, "Touma-nii? What are you doing in Komoe-sensei's…are you doing naughty things Touma-nii?! Pierce always said that Komoe-sensei is really nice to you. Are you two…" she trailed off.

"_Stop! This Kamijou Touma is putting his proverbial foot down. Anything Pierce says is garbage to begin with anyway!"_

"Oh, okay. So why are you calling from Komoe-sensei's house number?"

"…_I dropped my cell-phone and stepped on it by accident." _Touma said in a bit of shame.

"Your luck is really bad." Naruko said with pity in her tone, "So what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"_Um, someone burned my house down you see and-"_

"Hold on." Naruko said as she pulled out a red colored Bluetooth and placed it in her ear while pressing a button on her phone, causing a holographic screen to pop up with a Google browser with a kitty theme on it to be displayed. Naruko tapped it and a keypad showed up on the screen and she typed in Touma's dorm address to see the damage.

"Okay, I'm looking at the story and I have to say it was amateur arson at best, he kind failed since he mainly burned the hallway of your floor and some fire damage in the rooms on that floor, but yours got hit the worst. So what's the problem, want me to get them back for you?" she asked

"_Let me finish! He was after this girl I have with me-"_

"Another girl Touma-nii? Is Tsuchimikado-sensei right about you and this harem ending thing?" Naruko asked in a huff since most of the girl's her Touma-nii saved ended up liking him.

"_Stop interrupting me and stop listening to that Siscon Sergeant! The guy that attack my dorm is still after this girl so I need some major fire power here and no pun intended." _He said in a desperate voice.

"Okay okay, I'll be right there, just sit tight." Naruko said as she hung up after hearing a happy thank you from the boy.

Naruko walked back into the dining hall, "I got to go take care of something. Chat later?" she asked and Mikoto nodded.

"Yeah, see you later." The Railgun said as she too had some things to do and reflect on.

Naruko nodded and headed outside and started to fly via jet propulsion from the bottom of her feet.

She made it to Komoe-sensei's home easily since she had been there before so they could talk about Pyrokinesis.

You see, Komoe-sensei was an expert on Pyrokinesis and since she was the strongest Pyrokinesist in Academy City, they had a lot of things to talk about on the subject.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door twice and was opened by Touma; who let out a sigh of relief.

"You being here is a huge weight off my shoulders Hoka Hoka." He said in a tired smile and some bite marks on him.

Naruko blinked, "What dog did you provoke to get those?" she asked

Touma actually snickered at the dog comment.

"I'm not a dog!" a voice from inside cried in indignation.

Naruko walked in to see a girl with long silver hair and green eyes wearing one of Komoe-sensei's pink bunny ear hooded PJ's.

That already spoke volumes about her size.

"Touma, who is this?" she asked somewhat angrily.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, "You know it's polite to introduce yourself when asking for someone's name and actually ask that person." She snipped back.

Wonderful, she had to deal with a brat.

The girl blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, I'm Index and you are?" she asked politely.

See? Was that so hard.

"I'm Namikaze Naruko. Could you be so kind as to tell me the description of this man that attacked you so I can get a BOLO out with Anti-Skill and Judgment, along with his reason of attacking you?" Naruko asked

"He had shoulder length red hair, had piercings on his face, wore a black robe and had a barcode tattoo under his right eye and smokes cigarettes openly." Touma said from his memory.

Naruko pulled out her cell-phone, rapidly texting the description in, until Touma dropped the bomb.

"Also uses magic to make a fire monster." The boy added.

Naruko paused and looked at Touma.

"…So you're saying he's a Magician?" the blonde asked slowly and Touma felt as though she was treating him like he was retarded or something.

"Yes." He said with a nod.

"And am I guessing that this girl here is also a Magician?" Naruko asked in a neutral tone with narrowed eyes.

"Yep." Index said with pride.

In an instant, Index had her face on the ground with Naruko holding it there while using her other hand to hold Index's hands behind her back while raising them a bit to give her some pain.

"Name, sorcery name, and organization, now!" Naruko ordered in a cold voice.

"Ow, Touma!" Index shouted in fear and maneuvered her visible eye to shudder at the cold look Naruko was giving her.

"Oi, Naruko, what are you doing?!" Touma asked in confusion as he moved to get her off of Index.

"Be quiet." Naruko ordered him and her voice stopped him in his tracks as he felt a feeling of dread wash over him, causing him to freeze up.

"Name, sorcery name, and organization, don't make me ask a third time." The blonde said as the threat was clearly heard as she pushed Index's face harder into the ground.

"Index Librorum Prohibitorum, _Dedicatus545: The dedicated lamb protects the knowledge of the strong_, and _Necessarius_." Index cried out in fear at what the blonde would do.

"See, was that so hard?" Naruko asked, "Now where is your Idol item or any other magical item you have with you?" she asked still in her serious voice.

"I-I don't have an Idol item, just the _Walking Church _that I wear. It's hanging up, right there." Index said; as she moved her head a little to show her modified nun uniform hanging on a hanger on the wall.

"You're doing well, now, what would someone from that twisted psycho group known as _Necessarius _be doing here on the Science Side? This could be seen as an act of war walking on our turf like you have or worst; I could bring you to some scientists that have very few test subjects that are Magicians, if you catch my drift." Naruko said

"I-I was running away from them, they're after me." Index squeaked out.

"Oh, and why would they be after you?" Naruko asked mockingly as the girl looked like nothing special expect for that _Walking Church_.

"I…I have a photographic memory, so I have 103,000 grimoires stored in my memory." Index stated quietly.

Naruko blinked in surprise.

Damn, then she really is someone special.

Naruko let her go and turned to Touma, "Make sure she goes nowhere or I'll make sure their aren't even ashes when I'm done with her." The blonde said as she headed to the large opened window.

"What's gotten into you Naruko?!" Touma yelled in anger, what the hell was going on with her?!

Naruko glared coldly at him, "I'm doing my job Kamijou, so I suggest you don't stop me. I'll be on the roof, I have a call to make." She said as she fly out the window and landed on the roof.

"Touma, who is she?" Index asked with clear fear of the blonde.

He couldn't disagree with her on that one as he too was feeling scared too, "I don't know, Naruko is usual nice and fun loving, but that…I don't know where that came from." Touma said in honestly.

'_Naruko, what happened?' _He asked himself.

**0 On the Roof 0**

Naruko hit speed dial #1 and waited for someone to pick up.

"What. The. Hell." Naruko growled out.

"_Hello to you as well Shroud. May I ask what the problem is?" _a mocking silken voice asked.

Naruko snorted, "Don't play innocent Aleister, you know everything that goes on in your city, this is no different, I can practically feel being watched." The blonde commented.

"_It seems that _Necessarius _has lost their little lamb." _Aleister stated with a hint of amusement.

"Do you want her dead?" Naruko asked casually.

"_No. Killing someone like her would just instigate a war, while one will happen eventually, now is not the time, nor do we wish to be seen as the villains who start it."_

"Her presences and along with whoever followed her here is already doing that. We can claim it as retaliation." Naruko stated

"_Even so, I want to see this play out. It would be a good experience for _Imagine Breaker_." _He commented

Naruko narrowed her eyes, "I've told you before, you don't need _Imagine Breaker_, and I can handle whatever is needed." She said in a monotone voice.

"_And you let your affections for the boy affect your judgment." _Aleister retorted smoothly.

"Of course I care for Touma-nii, just like I care for Mikoto-nee and all the others. A monster like myself is all that you need." Naruko stated

Aleister sounded amused, _"Whatever you say Shroud. The only one you can kill out of the two man team after the girl is the red haired male, let his companion live."_

"Fine, but what makes his partner so special that they get to live?" Naruko asked

"_You'll see." _The man said in his all knowing tone.

She seriously hated that tone.

"I suppose you wouldn't help me with the Level Upper case as well?" Naruko asked, but she already knew the answer to that one.

"_Of course not, watching you playing the part of a Hero is far too amusing."_

"You and I both know I'm stained in far too much blood to even be considered a Hero." Naruko spat out and hung up.

After stuffing her cell-phone in her pocket, Naruko flew back into the room and saw Touma and Index looking at her cautiously.

She could care less what the girl thought of her, but Touma looking at her like that hurt deep down.

"I've made some calls. As of now you two are to do what I say, when I say it. You'll be better protected that way." The blonde said to them, but a look of remembrance crossed her face and she smiled at them, but it wasn't a kind smile, "Oh and welcome to the Dark Side of Academy City."

**0 With Ruiko 0**

As Ruiko silently walked with her friends, she heard them starting to talk about Level Upper.

With her helplessness earlier with that thug until Shirai-san came in and saved the day.

Even after trying to help a guy from being beaten up, she still failed.

"Hey…hey guys…I…I've gotten a hold it. The Level Upper." Ruiko said to her friends, who looked at her in shock.

'_Gomen, Namikaze-san, but…I don't want to feel so helpless anymore.' _She thought with a hint of guilt.

**0**

**Done and done! That's it for this chapter forks, but keep reading as I have a treat for you!**

**Now all of you are wondering where this cold Naruko appeared from right? Well that will be answered in the next chapter, but I can say that it involves the mind.**

**As to why Naruko is mean to Index, it actually is nothing personal. It's just her training mentality kicking in when it involves a Magician since she has 'dealt' with them before.**

**Basically, only because of Touma, Index hasn't been thrown out of Academy City or worse.**

E4E: Hey guys, E4E here with a trailer just for you! Naru-tan, the lights; if you will.

Naruko: Hai hai E4E-nii!

E4E: roll it!

**0 Trailer 0**

I had always felt I was different from others.

They way they look at me, it hurt, their angry looks, like I was a disease of some kind.

I felt like I didn't belong in this village.

But not her.

Not the lady in purple.

I always wondered why such a noble looking person talked to me, but I enjoyed every second of it.

She told me stories, all about a Land of Illusions and Fantasy.

I was enthralled; magic, humans, Youkai. It sounded like such an amazing place.

She asked me if I actually want to see such a place and offered her hand to me.

I never once regretted grabbing that hand.

I walked into my small apartment and changed my clothes after getting out of the academy.

I placed on my sleeveless blue dress top that had a white collar and a matching colored skirt that had a white frill trimming at the end and went down to my mid-thigh, after that I tied a yellow neckerchief under the collar. I placed on my white socks with my black shoes and pulled my blonde hair into a medium length braid with a small blue ribbon tied at the end of it. I tied my two long bangs that framed my face with a blue band on each bang and pushed the remaining bangs behind my ears so they wouldn't get in my way. Finally I placed on my separate white bell sleeves that that hung from my biceps and they had blue trimming on the top and bottom of them.

I took a deep breath and walked through the gateway to the place that only I could enter.

As soon as I made it to the other side, the wind picked up and I covered my eyes with my hand as leafs flew by me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the shrine I was at.

"Ah Naruko, you're back." A female voice said and I turned to see a girl older than me by a few years with the same outfit as me, but compared to the blue color I sported, she had hers in red. She had dark brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, dark red eyes, and had a large red ribbon on the back of her head.

I bowed my head with joy in my shining blue eyes, "Shrine Maiden apprentice Uzumaki Naruko is here Reimu-sama." I said with a smile.

And just like that, I knew one thing.

Gensokyo was truly a magical place.

Why you may ask?

Because…I felt like I truly belonged here.

**0 End of Trailer 0**

E4E: Now I'm sure some of you know what this trailer is about, my promise to make a Touhou Project/Naruto crossover and this is it!

Naruko: Wai wai, another me!

E4E: You got it Naru-tan *pats her head*

Naruko: *giggles*

E4E: Still have to work around the Gensokyo plot of it, but everything on the Naruto side of it is all set, well the major plot points are anyway. So expect it soon! Say bye Naru-tan.

Naruko: Bye bye *waves to the readers*

E4E: She is just too moe~


	6. What Level 5's Can Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Toaru Majutsu no Index/Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, please support the official release.**

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but my laptop needed to get fixed as every time I tried to play a Youtube video and an anime site video at the same time, it would just crash on me. Of course there were a few other things that needed to be done, like a cleanup with both software and hardware, but it just really needed a fine tuning is all. It came back all shiny and it even had that new laptop smell to it~**

**More great news! I found someone who is doing an image picture for this fic, thank **_**zenon the overlord**_** for being so awesome! Naru-tan gives you a big hug and your sister too~**

**Big thanks to TenchiSaWaDa for helping me out this chapter! As always, you rock.**

**You know, I've been thinking of what Naruko's voice would sound like. So I've decided, her voice sounds like Illya from Fate/Stay Night. It holds that loli factor but can be cold and murderous, but still cute all at the same time. I think it's perfect.**

**Now, the thrilling conclusion to the Level Upper Arc and the continuation of the Index Arc, yay!**

**Beta'd by Snipa**

**0**

_It was always mocking._

_Harsh words of reality, the voice of an enlightened one someone could say._

_The blunt truth that she wished to deny._

"You just chase around the dream to be a hero, why? For all that blood on those tiny hands of yours, you wish to be known as a savior, even though, no matter what, you will be seen as a destroyer."

_She cried, the cold harsh truth, it stung, more than any test, any experiment, any fight._

_It just hurt so much._

_Mocking._

_Mocking away at something she could never achieve._

_She tried to fight it._

_Impossible._

_She tried to ignore it._

_Unfeasible._

_All she could do was hear the mocking jests towards her person…and do nothing._

_For once in her life, she had never felt so helpless._

_All due to a DRAGON._

**0 July 21st, Late Evening 0**

"Konichiwa Komoe-sensei~!" Naruko said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Ara? Namikaze-chan, what are you doing here?" the pink haired teacher asked as she had returned from the supermarket with bags in hand for her guests staying in her apartment.

Naruko just laughed, "Touma-nii's gotten in over his head again. So, he decided to call in the muscle." she said as she flexed her tiny arm, which surprisingly had some muscle on it for a 12 year old girl her size.

Komoe nodded with a giggle, "That's good. Will you be staying here?" she asked

Naruko bobbed her head, "Yep~! I need you to call the dorm mistress though." Naruko said with a small shiver, "I don't wanna get in trouble." She said with teary eyes of pure fright.

Yes, the dorm mistress was that scary.

"Of course Namikaze-chan." Komoe said as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the Tokiwadai dorm.

It rang for a few seconds until it was picked up on the other line, "Yes, hello? It's Tsukuyomi Komoe. I have to borrow Namikaze-chan for a few days." She said in an apologetic tone, "I know, but I'm working on a new teaching style and Namikaze-chan had dropped by to talk about Pyrokinesis and we lost track of time since she was helping me with it. The poor dear's so tuckered out, I just don't have the heart to shoo her away. So it would just help in the long run if she stays here." she said as she nodded, "Yes, yes, I understand, thank you very much. She'll be back within her dorm room in a week tops, promise. Have a pleasant evening, goodnight." She said in a happy tone as she hung up her cellphone.

Naruko was clapping at Komoe with stars in her eyes, "Komoe-sensei, you're so awesome!" she cheered, "To be even able to talk to the dorm mistress like that, it's amazing." She said

Komoe just puffed out her flat chest with pride and nodded, "Desu."

After a wholesome dinner by Komoe-sensei, both her and Index went to clean the dishes.

Leaving Naruko and Touma alone.

"Who are you exactly?" Touma asked as he stared at the blonde girl. Normally, he would let this slide, not wanting to involve himself in troublesome things but this... this was something else.

Naruko just gave him a cold look back, "I am, who I am, Kamijou…that's all you really need to know." She said tersely as she turned to walk away. Cut him off now, don't let him talk. If you shut him down now, he won't get curious. He won't involve himself with that side.

"No way!" Touma said in a slightly risen towards Naruko, "You don't act like this! So what the hell is going on with you?" he demanded with narrowed eyes.

Naruko glared at him, why did his damn Hero-Complex have to involve her? Just focus on that damned nun of yours baka, "You want to know?" she asked and Touma nodded, "Fine. You want someone to blame? Blame Railgun." The blonde spat out. It was all her fault.

Touma blinked in surprise, those two were friends, right? He knew that much, heck almost all of AC knew that, but now the blonde seemed so hostile to her fellow Level 5.

"I don't hate her." Naruko pointed out as if reading his mind, "And no, I'm not reading your mind." She added

Okay, starting to freak out here!

"I was emotionless as a child." Naruko said with a shrug, "Then in comes Railgun like some kinda knight in shining armor and bam! A few years later I'm a 'normal' girl, but those were only all my positive emotions…where do you think all my negative emotions went?" she asked

Touma blinked, the human mind was not his strong suit.

Naruko rolled her eyes as if expecting this.

Ouch.

"My goody little two shoes self couldn't handle all the stuff we've done when we didn't have emotions, so I was born from that." Naruko pointed out, "All the hate, anger, sorrow, etc. are the things I'm made of…so the reason why I'M here, is because of Railgun."

Touma blinked once more, he understood that, but…but for someone like Naruko to have such a thing like that happening to her…it saddened him. She's such a good girl, always seeing the best in people and helping others, but then comes along this whole new persona…and now his whole view of her had somewhat shattered from what it once was.

"I'm sor-" he tried to say, but Naruko cut him off with a glare, a very very cold one at that.

"I do NOT need your pity Kamijou. Just let me do my job and I can get the hell out of here. Being around that little Magician wannabe is testing my patience as is." The Level 5 said.

Touma looked down; it seemed it was just going to be one of those days.

Fukou da.

**0 July 24th, Late Morning 0**

Naruko had her hair untied while it cascaded down her back to the back of her knees like an elegant wave of golden silk as she, Touma, and Index played a round of poker. The three were sitting around Komoe-sensei's house, waiting for whatever next move Necessarius' had planned when all of a sudden a happy 8-bit melody filled the room. Naruko's reached into her pocket and she smiled at who the caller ID said it was, "Hey Saten-chan, what's up?" she asked in her usual upbeat attitude as she held her cellphone to her head.

A hollowed chuckle came from the other end, _"That's Namikaze-san, always upbeat." _Saten said in a sadden tone, _"I'm sorry."_ She said with a small sob. "Saten-chan?" Naruko asked in worry as she held her phone with two hands now. _"I messed up; I ignored your warning and messed up. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. All I do is mess up."_

"Saten-chan, what's wrong? Tell me!" Naruko demanded, _"I feel so tired…do you think…if I wake up…we can still have that lesson?" _Saten asked in a weak voice. "Of course! Only if you promise to stay awake!" Naruko shouted into the phone with fear crawling into her tone.

"_Heh…you sound like Uiharu…I'm really sorry for being such a baka…even when Namikaze-san told me she wished to be like me…I still do something so stupid…sorry." _Saten finished weakly as the sound of the phone disconnected was all that was heard by the blonde.

"Naruko?" Touma asked in worry as something had clearly happened.

"Stay here." Said the cold voice of CERBERUS as she turned to the two and her ice cold glare was in full power, "Someone…someone is going to pay…stay here." She ordered as she opened the window and jumped out of it as she flew in the air via jet propulsion.

While in the air, she called Uiharu. "Uiharu." She greeted while she heard sirens in the background. _"Namikaze-san! Saten-san, Saten-san…" _the girl trailed off with a sob. "I know. You're with her." Naruko stated _"Yes…how did you know?" _Uiharu asked, "The sirens…she called me after you I guess…she kept saying she was sorry." Naruko said solemnly. Uiharu sobbed from the other line. "I promise Uiharu, they will pay…with _blood_." She said seriously as she flew towards the hospital.

"_Synesthesia! Namikaze-san, it's synesthesia! Obtaining more than one sensory input from a single stimulus! Level Upper stimulates one sensory organ and in turn stimulates another one. It's using sound to stimulate all five senses in order to achieve the same effect as Testament!"_

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise, "Of course, if it does that…dammit, who created this?!" she asked, as for someone to make something like this was a true genius, evil yes, but an amazing genius, "Uiharu, I'll meet you there." She said as she hung up and flew faster to the hospital.

**0 Hospital, District 7 0**

Naruko was standing outside of the room that Ruiko occupied, looking at the comatose girl, who was in a pink hospital gown, lying in bed with machines hooked up to her. Kuroko and Mikoto were sitting on a bench next to the room.

"So Saten-san used the Level Upper too." Mikoto said with a frown.

"Yes…" Kuroko said solemnly, "Uiharu took off for Kiyama-sensei's place. She said she was going to analyze the data and save Saten-san."

"I see." Mikoto said as she folded her fingers together and looked at Naruko, who had a steely look in her eyes; a look she knew only surfaced when the blonde was truly angry.

"I warned her dammit, I did." The blonde said in a guilty tone while looking down at her shoes.

"I know Naruko, we'll fix this." The chestnut haired girl said to her friend with a reassuring look.

"There's going to blood for this…I promise you that." Naruko said menacingly with clinched hands.

"Take it easy for now Naruko." Mikoto said sternly to her friend as she stood up.

"She was scared Mikoto-nee…scared! I told her what a Level 5 meant…telling her that being normal isn't so bad…I should have done more, I should have started her lesson earlier, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Naruko said blaming herself as leaned against the wall and looked at Ruiko. Her anger rising again, she slammed the bottom of her fist against the wall, creating a small crater. Which resulted in gasps from the bystanders walking down the hallway.

"Naruko." Mikoto said in a reprimanding tone as she moved towards her friend. Naruko was about to argue back, but an old man's voice cut her off.

"I would be thankful if you didn't break my hospital's wall Naruko."

They turned to see a bald-headed elderly man with what remaining hair he had was grey. He wore a doctor's outfit and was slightly fat. His face looked similar to a frog. "I would like a minute with you young ladies." He said

"Ah! A real Gekota!" Mikoto said in excitement and sparkles in her eyes as she clasped her hands. "Onee-sama, he isn't one." Kuroko said waving off her assumption. "Heaven Canceller." Naruko said with a curt nod, one the doctor returned.

"Follow me please." He said as they entered an office with a computer in it and he promptly sat down in the wheelie chair and started to type. Graphs with wave patterns appeared on the screen.

"These are the brain wave patterns of the Level Upper victims." He said to the girls, "Brain waves generally differ by person; in other words, there's no common pattern." He said going through all the patterns, "However, all of the Level Upper victims indeed share one." He stated

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked with her arms crossed.

The doctor enlarged one of the graphs, "If one's brain was to be manipulated by another brain wave pattern, then their body would suffer grave physical harm." He answered

"So the victims fell unconscious after the Level Upper manipulated their brain waves directly?" Mikoto asked as she peered forward. "Who would do that? And why?" Kuroko asked in shock. Naruko remained silent as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm a doctor." Heaven Canceller stated as he turned around to the girls, "You're the ones who are supposed to find out the answers to those questions, right?" he asked as Mikoto and Kuroko nodded as they left the room, but Naruko lingered behind.

"You know who it is." The blonde stated as she slowly walked to the door.

The doctor shrugged, "Perhaps, but as a doctor, I've taken an oath not to speak about my patients." He stated and Naruko said nothing as she continued to leave. "You know." He said, getting her to a stop, "You make a good hero my dear." He said with a small smile.

The blonde haired girl paused, turning slightly to look at the older man. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "A hero saves, I just burn." She stated as she left the room, but in a more rigid fashion.

"You may not in your opinion, but I certainly do see you as one." He said to himself as he shook his head and returned to his work.

**0 The 177th Branch of Judgment 0**

"If we know the brain wave of a specific person…" Mikoto said as she stood behind Kuroko who was typing on a computer. "We can have Uiharu search the Bank for them." The Teleporter concluded. "And she isn't here." Naruko pointed out, getting Kuroko to facepalm. Mikoto held her head, "That's right…" she trailed off. "Geez…what's with all the racket?" asked the voice of Konori.

"Oh, Konori-sempai." Kuroko said in surprise. "We need some help." Mikoto said and Kuroko invited Konori to the computer, who started to type with a brief explanation at what was happening. "I see. If that's the case, then we should be granted permission to access the Bank." Konori said

"What if their data isn't in the Bank?" Mikoto asked in slight worry, "The Bank has data on not only students, but on adults too." Naruko stated with a knowing look, "But…why would the Level Upper output the brain waves of a single person?" Mikoto asked further. "And why would that make their Level increase?" Kuroko asked in return as she rubbed the back of her head, "I don't get it." She admitted

"Computers don't improve their performance through software. However, connecting to a network is a different matter." Konori stated

"Connecting to a network improves performance?" Kuroko asked

"Well, the performance of the individual units won't increase. However, if you connect many computers in parallel, you can increase their overall processing power." Konori said

"Almost like a hive-mind." Naruko stated, "It's a possibility." Konori said with a small shrug as she continued typing. "But how would they connect everyone's brains?" Mikoto asked with her hands on her hips. Konori looked down, "The only plausible explanation would be…the AIM diffusion field. Ability users emit power subconsciously. If those fields were to be connected…" she trailed off as she narrowed her eyes.

"Remember, though, they're unconscious." Mikoto reminded the older girl, "To continue the computer analogy, each of us is running a different operating system. Even if we're connected, there's no guarantee that it'll work." She stated

"Computer networks have computers with different operating systems. They use different languages too. However, they share a common protocol, so they are all able to utilize the network." Konori stated

"Basically, a specific person's brain wave pattern is acting as the protocol here." Naruko stated to which Konori nodded, "It is just speculation though, like I said…" she stated

Mikoto cupped her chin, "However, if they did manage to connect brains in parallel like that…they'd be able to perform an enormous amount of calculations." She concluded and Konori nodded to this.

"Even if they only have a weak ability on their own, if they integrate with the network, the processing power of their ability will increase. They'll also become able to use their ability more efficiently, due to sharing the logic patterns of similar types of abilities. So basically a hive-mind situation like Naruko said." Mikoto theorized

"I assume that the unconscious victims are having all of their brains' processing power utilized by this 'network,' then." Konori said as she hit one final key on the laptop and got a ping, "The results came in!" she announced as the girls surrounded her to see.

"Their brain wave patterns are 99% similar!" the older girl said in astonishment and they all gasped at who popped up.

"T-This is…" Kuroko trailed off in shock.

"Her registered name is…Kiyama Harumi!" Mikoto said in shock as well.

"Uiharu/-san/-chan!" The Tokiwadai girls said in fear.

"What about her?" Konori asked, "She went to see Kiyama!" Naruko pointed out as Kuroko dialed her cellphone. "What?!" Konori said in shock. The line picked up and Kuroko shouted, "Uiharu?!" but only got the recording. She tsk'd in annoyance and turned to the others, "We can't get in touch with her!"

Konori sat up and pointed to Kuroko, "Call Anti-Skill!" the sempai ordered, "Have them capture Kiyama Harumi! Tell them she might be taking hostages."

"Yes ma'am!" Kuroko responded and started to dial again. Mikoto turned to the girls, "I'm going out too." She stated, "Same here…the 'good' doctor and I have some things to 'discuss.'" Naruko said menacingly with a murderous gleam in her eye.

Konori crossed her arms, "I don't want to get civilians involved, but…Not only would one Level 5 be helpful, but two? Our chances would increase greatly." She said and Mikoto nodded as she turned to Naruko who nodded at her. The two then rushed out of the room.

"Onee-sama, Naruko-san!" Kuroko called out as she ran out of the room and closed the door behind her, causing Mikoto to look over her shoulder and Naruko to turn around.

The Teleporter dashed over to them, "Uiharu is a member of Judgment, after all. When the going gets rough, she'll use her ability to…" she paused and made a face, "Probably…somehow…" she trailed off trying to convince herself, "If she's lucky…"

Mikoto didn't look really convinced either, neither did Naruko. Uiharu was a more behind the scenes kinda gal.

"Furthermore, Kiyama is just a single scientist. There's no way she can beat all of the Anti-Skill!" Kuroko stated further.

Mikoto turned to face Kuroko, "She has the lives of thousands of unconscious ability users in her hands!" she said as she cupped her chin in thought, "And…I have a bad feeling about this…" she trailed off.

"Then that's all the more reason!" Kuroko shouted, "A member of Judgment would…" she started, but was interrupted when Mikoto put her hand on her wounded shoulder, getting an 'urk' noise from the auburn haired girl, who seized in pain.

Naruko giggled quietly a bit at seeing this, but refrained from talking. This was a Mikoto-nee/Kuro-chan moment. While she usually had Mikoto-nee's attention, she was willing to share it with Kuro-chan and this was one of those times. In the meantime, she would call a taxi, it was best she save her strength if a fight happened.

So no flying…for now~

Mikoto closed one of her eyes and looked at Kuroko, "Man, you really are persistent, trying to move in that state…" Kuroko held her pained shoulder with small little tears in the corner of her eyes from her previous pain, "Onee-sama, you realized it?" she asked as she didn't want to worry her Onee-sama.

"Of course." Mikoto answered as she poked Kuroko on the forehead, "You're my kohai, so you can rely on me in times like this." She said with a warming smile and a wink that made Kuroko feel weak in the knees.

"Onee-sama…" she trailed off.

"Mikoto-nee, time to go." Naruko as the taxi she called pulled up. Mikoto nodded and hurried downstairs.

Naruko turned to Kuroko, "No worries Kuro-chan, I'll keep her safe." She said as she pounded her chest with her fist and hurried down as well.

Kuroko smiled, "You be safe as well, Naruko-san." She muttered to herself as she wished for both her friends' safety.

**0 A 20 Minute Taxi Ride Later 0**

A large explosion could be seen from the highway up ahead and Mikoto ordered for the cab to stop. Naruko threw the door open and hoped out while Mikoto jumped out as well as she threw some money at the man.

"Keep the change!" Mikoto said, "And get out of here immediately!" she ordered and the man nodded, not being needed to be told twice, as he bolted.

Mikoto had her cellphone out on speaker and was talking to Kuroko as the two made their way up to the road.

"Kuroko, how's the situation?" the Railgun asked the Teleporter who was back at the 177th Branch looking at the video feeds to relay information to them, "Kuroko?"

"_Kiyama is fighting Anti-Skill! And she is even using abilities!"_

"She was an ability user?" Mikoto asked in shock.

Konori answered, _"According to the Bank, there is no data saying Kiyama had any ability development. However…This is apparently an ability and it looks as if she is using more than one at that."_ The older girl stated.

"No way!" Mikoto shouted in surprise as the two were in front of a gate and Naruko grabbed Mikoto and jumped over it and placed her friend down as they ran up the stairs, "It's the basic rule that one person has only one ability. There are no other exceptions other than Naruko who's the _only_ Dual-Skill user!" she argued

"It has to be Level Upper!" Naruko shouted

"_It has to be!"_ Kuroko answered, _"That system where 10,000 ability users' are connected through a network of synapse, you can call it a huge brain. If she could control that, she could cause things that are impossible for a human brain. If this hypothesis is right, Kiyama now is…a dreamlike existence that is said to be impossible to make reality, something beyond Naruko-san who is a Dual-Skill user, a Multi-Skill user!"_ the Teleporter concluded as the two girls made it to the top.

And they saw it, the wreckage of all the Anti-Skill security drones, the trucks, and the personal, all over the ground. "The Anti-Skill was completely annihilated?" Mikoto questioned in shock. "Uiharu!" Naruko shouted and Mikoto turned to see said girl in a blue sports car, and they rushed over to her. "Get yourself together!" Mikoto said as she went to open the door.

_-Play:_ _Greatest Battle Music Of All Time : Sinister Intent-_

"Do not worry." A dull voice said, making the girls turn to see Kiyama, who was dressed in her usual lab garb, but the only difference in her was that her left sclera was red, "She only lost consciousness from the after-effects of the battle." She stated to the Level 5's, "She'll survive."

"Misaka Mikoto," she said while looking at her, "Namikaze Naruko," she said as she turned to the blonde, "Two of the only 8 Level 5's in Academy City. Even you two have not fought with someone like me before. Can you stop me, the one who is the master of 10,000 brains?" she asked mockingly.

"'Can you stop me,' you ask?" Mikoto asked mockingly, "Of course!" she shouted in anger as she rushed at Kiyama.

"Mikoto-nee!" Naruko called out as rushing at the woman was foolhardy.

In the middle of the Railgun's run, the ground under her caved in, making her trip, but luckily, she caught herself. Only for Kiyama to extend her hand at her and blasted a wave of wind towards the older girl.

A second later, Naruko landed in front of the blasted area with Mikoto in her arms, and set her friend down, "Don't rush at her." Naruko chided and Mikoto blushed a little, but saw the serious glint in her friends' eyes.

"I'm surprised! You really can use multiple skills. A Multi-Skill user, sounds fun." Mikoto said as she got ready to fight once again.

"Yes, I'm not like the impossibility that is Namikaze-san. A Multi-Skill user…I like that." She said as she clinched her hand and a wave of high pressured wind cut through the ground like a blade and Mikoto side-stepped.

In a second, Naruko was over Kiyama and swung her leg down for an axe kick, who narrowly evaded it due to limited Precognition and Enhanced Speed. Naruko's created a 5 meter wide crater that was half a meter deep. The blonde disappeared in blinding speed and was next to Kiyama in a millisecond and went for a punch with fire expelling from her fist, but Kiyama dodged and sent a wave of water from the moisture in the air towards the blonde as just as she unleashed a stream of fire to follow-up her last attack.

"You can't win!" Kiyama shouted to the blonde as she launched a Psychokinetic blast, sending the blonde reeling back as she planted her feet into the ground and grabbed the ground with her fingers as she was forced back 10 meters, with track marks of her feet and fingers etched into the ground.

"Yes we can!" Naruko shouted, "You may have 10,000 abilities, but I doubt an egghead like you has any real combat experience. A master with a stick will always beat a novice with sword!" she declared as Mikoto launched a wave of lightning and Kiyama created a protective dome around her that grounded the lightning.

Naruko was next to her once again as soon as the dome faded and jumped in the air while performing a spin kick. Her right leg launched a fire arc and her left leg followed the same motion. As she was landing, she released another kick with her right leg, making a third arc of fire.

Kiyama used Hydrokinesis to block the fire attacks, which made steam, obstructing her vision.

A thing that lead to her near downfall.

A punch to the gut made her double over, followed by a series of powerful jabs to her chest, and kick to her chin sent her flying towards Mikoto who launched a bolt of lightning from her forehead, which shocked the scientist. She fell to the ground with an audible grunt.

She pushed herself up and felt she had multiple cracked ribs a fractured jaw, but she endured, she needed too!

"Enough!" Kiyama shouted as she slammed her hand into the ground which sent out a pulse of energy, that made a large which caused the ground to cave in, and make the Level 5's and herself fall to the ground under the highway.

Kiyama used Telekinesis to land safely while Mikoto used her Magnetism to land on the support beam of the highway. Naruko jumped from the falling rubble and jumped towards the same support beam as Mikoto and used her Gem Stone ability to stick to it **(1)**.

'_What a person…to use her abilities without fear of getting caught in them.' _Mikoto thought

"Heh." Kiyama said as she spat out some blood from her previous assault, "Is this the standards of Level 5's?" she asked mockingly, no doubt trying to get a rise out of them, "Let alone those in the top half of them…I expected much more from the famed #2." She said with a shrug.

Mikoto growled at her, but before she could act, a cold voice rang out.

_-End:_ _Greatest Battle Music Of All Time : Sinister Intent-_

"Very well…kid gloves are off then."

A giant gold hand with its palm out slammed down on Kiyama, who barely had enough time to make a protective dome. The hand slammed the dome into the ground, creating a tremor as it hit the ground.

As the giant hand moved, the scientist raised her dome after seeing Naruko in her famed Golden Shroud and he hand open, reflecting the giant arm connected to it.

While she was surprised, Mikoto launched another wave of lightning at her, which the scientist countered as quickly as she could by using Telekinesis to pull up a wall of earth, blunting the damage as it destroyed the rock and caused the rubble to hit Kiyama.

Kiyama grunted from the blunt objects hitting her, but pointed her finger at them, causing the pillar they were stuck on to pull them off as a cylinder of earth launched them off to the ground.

As soon as Naruko hit the ground she disappeared and Kiyama surrounded herself in a protective dome; from her experience of Naruko's blows, She had best defend against them.

Naruko moved rapidly while throwing fast, hard punches in a random pattern creating afterimages in the process. The dome started to crack from the pressure of all the attacks and shattered and quickly used Enhanced Speed to get away from the final attack that Naruko was going to hit her with.

"Listen." Kiyama said getting their attention, "I only wanted to research about something. After that's finished, I will release everyone. I won't sacrifice anyone, I promise." She said with a bow of her head, to show that she was sincere.

"Urasai!" Mikoto yelled out as she stood up while holding her arm, "You won't sacrifice anyone you say? After getting all these people involved like that…playing with people's feelings!"

"You attacked their insecurities, the things that made them feel so vulnerable, you gave them false hope, but as soon as you did, you put them in the hospital!" Naruko said in cold anger, "You hurt Saten-chan…and I promised blood, so, I intend to get it."

"Exactly, how the hell are we just supposed to ignore that?" Mikoto asked Kiyama.

Kiyama hand her hand through her hair, "Even though you're Level 5's, you still are just some little Ojou-sama's who don't understand how society works…no, that would be more towards #4…#2 understands it…more than most really."

Mikoto gained a tic mark, "You're the only one I don't want to hear that from!" she shouted

"Mikoto-nee, stop letting her get you riled up." Naruko scolded, seriously, the chestnut haired girl needed some form of getting her anger under control.

"The ability development you undergo every day, do you think it's humane and safe?" Kiyama asked, "The higher ups in Academy City are hiding something important about abilities. Without knowing that, the teachers in this city are 'developing' the brains of students every day. You should know how dangerous that is." Kiyama stated

Naruko couldn't help but roll her orange eyes, "Welcome to Academy City, we lack morals all in the name of science."

Mikoto took a glance at her friend and saw a glint of sadness in them, perhaps it was because something like that had happened to her, Mikoto thought as she knelt down and made a surge of electricity, "All in the name of science huh? Well, I'll just investigate that later since I'll have plenty of time to do so after we catch you!" she shouted as using her magnetism, she created a wave of iron sand and sent bladed tendrils of it towards Kiyama.

Kiyama once again brought up the earth to shield her from harm, "Sorry, but I can't be captured right now." She said as she waved her hand and a trashcan full of drink cans flew in the air, and the cans scattered in the air, blanketing the sky above them.

"Mikoto-nee!" Naruko shouted as she was next to Mikoto and held out her hand knowing what was going to happen. Mikoto, figuring out the same, held out her hand and the two let loose a stream of gold fire and a wave of blue electricity that blended together to destroy the Graviton cans all at once as they exploded in the air.

"Nice one Naruko." Mikoto said with a thumbs up. Naruko nodded with a grin.

"Amazing." Kiyama said as she held one can, "but…" she trailed off as it Teleported from her hand. Naruko, sensing danger, got behind Mikoto and covered her from the blast that followed from the dangerous feeling a second later.

As a large amount of debris was picked up from the blast, Kiyama walked forward, seeing Mikoto under all the dirt and rubble, "I thought I would get more trouble." She said, "But I guess, Level 5's are only this-" she said, but was cut off as a large gold hand held her in place, "What?!" she shouted in shock.

"Surprise!" Mikoto shouted as she blew the debris off her with a blast of electricity and rushed towards Kiyama and hugged her by the waist tightly as the gold hand let go.

"Gotcha! Naruko shielded me from the blast and I played possum to catch you off guard as she used her energy arm to go from underground to grab you. Now, a close contact electric shock…do you think it hurts?" Mikoto asked as she let loose a large build of electricity to Kiyama, who screamed in pain as she blacked out.

"I did try to limit myself though." Mikoto stated as she heard a whisper in her mind.

_Sensei!_

"What is this?" Mikoto asked as Naruko walked out from the rubble and with her Shroud still on. "They're coming directly from my head." The Electro-Master said.

"Mikoto-nee?" Naruko asked in concern.

"Is this…Kiyama Harumi's memory? A circuit was built between Kiyama and me using electricity as the medium…" Mikoto muttered to herself.

"Mikoto-nee, what's wrong?" Naruko asked in worry.

The Railgun was seeing…visions?

No, it was like…past memories.

A teacher.

Her students.

An experiment.

A failure.

And sorrow.

All heavy emotions weighing on her mind as Mikoto let go of Kiyama and the older woman fell to the ground, face first. Mikoto swayed a bit from what she had just seen, "What was that…" she asked as Naruko rushed to her side to make sure she didn't fall over.

Kiyama pushed herself up to look at the Level 5's, "You saw it?" she asked as she held her head in pain and looked towards the ground while grunting in pain loudly.

"Why?!" Mikoto asked, "Why did such a thing…" she trailed off.

"What?" Naruko asked, but was given no answer.

Kiyama stood up with a bit of sway while holding her head, "That was the publicly considered an experiment for controlling AIM diffusion fields." She said as she gripped her hair hard, "But in reality, it was a controlled explosion to analyze the laws out-of-control abilities." She stated

"Huh?" Mikoto said as Naruko felt out of the loop.

"The real purpose was to stimulate the AIM diffusion field and to understand the conditions of going 'out-of-control.'"

"Then…" Mikoto concluded in shock.

"They were intended to go out-of-control…I only realized that only later though…" Kiyama answered

"Human testing…" Mikoto said in shock as she gave Naruko a glance and shivered and remembered the video she had seen. What else had they made Naruko do? What had they done to others? She forced down the bile welling in her stomach and focused.

"Those children never woke up, and still are asleep now!" Kiyama said as she turned to face them, "We used them as disposable guinea pigs!" she shouted in fury and sorrow.

"But…if something like that happened, you could have contacted Anti-Skill-" Mikoto said but was cut off.

"23 times." Kiyama said, getting a surprised look from Mikoto, but Naruko was wearing a look of understanding, "To seek recovery for those children, and to make simulations to understand why the accident happened, that's the number of times I asked for the use of Tree Diagram." Her red sclera eye glaring at them, "If I could use the processing ability of Tree Diagram, I should have been able to save them. I would have been able to let them run under the sun once again! Yet they declined all 23 times!" she shouted with rage, "Huh? The Administrative Committee is behind it! There's no way Anti-Skill would budge!"

"Because, they considered the experiment you're talking about as a failure…why would they waste Tree Diagram on a bunch of Child Errors from a failed experiment." Naruko stated in a sadden tone as she looked towards the ground, she remembered which experiment the woman was talking about now.

Kiyama sneered at Naruko, "Of course _you_ would know that CERBERUS, the ever faithful watchdog, aren't you?" she said in a hostile tone. Mikoto blinked and wondered what she meant by that.

Naruko looked up towards the scientist, as if not insulted at all, "Yet for all you've seen from Academy City's dark side you would stoop so low as to do the same as them?" Naruko asked harshly back.

_-Play: Greatest Battle Music Of All Time : Apologize From the Sentinel- _

"Silence! I will do anything to save those children. Even if I have to make this entire city my enemy, I can't stop!" she shouted to the heavens and she felt a spike pulse through her and gripped her head in pain.

"Hey!" Mikoto said in surprise.

"The Network is going out of control?" Kiyama asked herself in a painful grunt and fell to her knees, "This is…" she said as she landed face first on the ground.

Then, that was when all hell broke loose.

A green wisp of some sorts began to rise from Kiyama's back. It began to grow and morph into…a thing. It looked as though it was a giant levitating fetus with a halo upon its head and tentacles; its body was bluish in color and was covered in a nearly transparent brown layer.

Mikoto's eyes dilated in surprise, she didn't understand, what in the 9 levels of hell was this thing.

Uiharu ran down towards her friends and stopped, "What is that?!" she asked in shock.

"A fetus?" Mikoto asked to no one.

Its eyes opened, showing its red sclera and yellow eyes that spun around in and turned straight to look at Naruko and Mikoto. It then let out the most inhumane screech.

To Naruko, it was worse. Her mind reeling, trying to understand what was before her.

Not human, false, not real, does not compute. All these words and many others of similar nature stormed around in the young blonde's mind.

It was like that _thing_, that one _thing_ she had only met once. This was similar in nature to that _thing_, but only smaller, simpler, inferior, basic. But it was like the very _thing _that put the fear of God itself in Naruko. Her knees were shaking and her breathe became labored while her eyes dilated and sweat dripped from her face.

Does not compute. Delete, delete, DELETE! Remove, burn, kill, Kill, KILL! Does not belong, does not exist, is not real!

Angel.

Demon.

Monster.

_Thing._

The blonde took a step back from the screeching creature, seeing the creature's eyes leer at Mikoto-nee, fear swelled inside her, no, please no, leave her alone!

Why?

How?

What could make this, this _thing _appear?!

Her eyes traveled towards Kiyama. It was her! The fool! Messing with things that are not meant to be meddled with by mortal hands!

But that wasn't all, no, no nononononono NO!

In seconds, it was as if millions of needles penetrated Naruko's mind.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruko shouted to the heavens as she fell to her knees clinching her head as her Shroud started reacting erratically.

"Naruko!" Mikoto shouted in worry and as she ran over to her friend, she ducked under an erratic energy arm that nearly hit her head, "Naruko?!" she spattered, wondered why she was almost hit!

Naruko continued to scream as she stood up and started to sway wildly and literally banged her head on some nearby rubble and her energy arms kept shooting out wildly.

"Naruko!" Mikoto shouted as she tried to get close.

10,000.

All those negative emotions.

All at once.

Anger.

Hate.

Fear.

Sorrow.

Self pity.

Solitude.

Each and more of these emotions pounding in her mind as if a chisel was on top her mind and someone was banging it down in quick rapid movements.

This was happening due to one thing.

Her Shroud.

While in her Shroud, Naruko had the ability to use Empathic, the ability to sense the emotions of others. But her Empathic ability was different; she could only sense negative emotions.

Normally, when she sensed them, it was like the drip of a faucet to a steady flow of water into a paper cup. But what was happening now was far different. Due to the 10,000 negative emotions of all the victims of Level Upper coming from that _thing_, it was as if someone was trying to fill the paper cup with a firehose. It was just too much for her brain to handle all at once.

_-End: Greatest Battle Music Of All Time : Apologize From the Sentinel- _

The creature let out another screech, letting loose a shockwave.

"Naruko!" Mikoto shouted as she moved to her friend and dodged another energy arm as she tackled her friend to the ground and threw up her hand to bring up a metallic wall via magnetism.

As Naruko's brain continued to overload, she managed to finally turn off her Shroud from a preset program within her mind: if her brain could not sustain the constant stream of negative emotions it would shut down; which it did so and she blacked out.

"Uiharu-san! Take Naruko!" Mikoto ordered as she dropped her wall and threw a wave of lightning at the creature, taking a chunk of its skin off. Suddenly the skin regenerated and the creature grew a pair of arms for the newly grown area.

"What?!" Mikoto said in surprise.

Uiharu took her chance and ran over to Naruko and pick her up by throwing the blonde's arm over her shoulder.

The creature started to grow.

"What on earth? It's getting bigger…" Mikoto said as it set its sights on her and in a second, four large pillars of ice grew in the air and launched themselves at the Railgun, who proceeded to dodge them like crazy by running away…very fast.

As another volley came towards her, she fired a lightning spear from her forehead to destroy them, ripping up the ground and dirt from the kickback of the two powers colliding.

Mikoto grew some electricity in her finger tips, ready to fight it, but the creature turned away from, causing her to stop, "It's not coming after me? Is it just rampaging aimlessly?" she asked herself.

It…It almost seemed as though it was in…pain?

Suddenly, Anti-Skill fired upon the beast, drawing its attention. But the creature just continued to grow at a rapid rate for any damage it took. Taking this time, Mikoto ran over to Uiharu and helped her carry Naruko to safety.

Kiyama, who had awake, with her eye back to normal, was leaning against a support beam while letting out a hollowed chuckle and losing her lab coat, truly her own plan back firing to such an extent, priceless, truly, "Amazing…" she said as she held a hand on her face, "I'd never imagine a monster like that would be born…I'd get rewarded if I reported this to the scientific community." She stated to herself, "The network's already out of my control, and any hope of bringing back and curing those kids is gone." She said as her arms slacked to her sides, "This is the end."

"Don't give up!" a voice shouted at her, causing the scientist to turn and see Uiharu carrying Naruko with Mikoto.

Uiharu laid Naruko down as Mikoto sat down and used her lap as a pillow for the blonde.

"Oh no." Mikoto muttered as she took out her handkerchief and wiped the blood that was coming from Naruko's nose, no doubt from her overload.

"What happened to Namikaze-san? She was fine until that monster came out." Uiharu asked with worry in her tone.

Mikoto sighed as she continued to clean Naruko's face as best she could, "While using her Golden Shroud, Naruko gains Empathic abilities, though she can only sense negative emotions." The Railgun stated

Uiharu blinked, "What? But, how does Namikaze-san have another power?" she asked

"Namikaze-san is a Dual Skill user as well as a Gem Stone, a natural born Esper. She is one of the only two Level 5 Gem Stone's in the world, the other one is the #8 Level 5." Kiyama stated

Mikoto nodded to that, "Yep. Most people confuse Naruko's epithet for her gold fire, but it really comes from her Shroud, her gemstone skill. She has other Gem Stone powers, you know, like enhanced speed, strength, endurance and so on with a few other things like being able to stick to surfaces and walk on water. They still haven't figured out all she can do yet. She also has some form of regeneration too, so that should be helping her." The chestnut haired girl said.

"To answer your question as to what's wrong, my guess it would most likely be all the negative emotions from that creature hit her all at once. That's the only thing I can think of. 10,000 negative minds opening up at once hits her at point blank. That would break lesser minds in an instant." Kiyama stated plainly.

Uiharu looked at the downed blonde in worry. As while a small part of her mind was jealous of the fact that Namikaze-san had literally been born a Level 5 and could use two skills one having numerous applications, she was still worried about how the girls brain took the damage.

Kiyama sighed, "AIM diffusion fields." she said

"AIM diffusion fields?" Mikoto asked

"It's probably some kind of aggregation. That's right…I guess we can call it an 'AIM Burst'. The AIM diffusion fields of 10,000 people merged together through the Level Upper network, and form a beast of subconscious thoughts with those fields. In other words, it's a mass of the thoughts of 10,000 children." Kiyama stated as the creature shrieked once again.

"It seems almost…pitiful." Uiharu said as she looked at the creature with sadness.

Mikoto clinched her fists and laid Naruko gentle on the ground as she stood up while looking at Kiyama, "Is there any way to stop that thing?" she asked

"You're asking me?" Kiyama asked sarcastically, "No matter what I say, you'd never belie-" she started but was cut off by Uiharu who held her hands in front of Kiyama. "You undid my handcuffs didn't you, Kiyama-sensei?" the flower girl asked. "Huh?" Mikoto said and Kiyama just stared at the girl, gave a huff, and turned her head away, "I just felt like it." She said, "There's no way you can trust me on that basis."

Uiharu just got into her face, "Besides…" she said with a smile, "You want to save those kids, so you wouldn't lie to us." She said, causing Kiyama to look slightly surprised, but the real kicker was what the Level 1 said next.

"I believe in you!"

_I believe in you!_

That very sentence echoed through their minds.

"You heard that?" Mikoto asked and Uiharu turned towards her and gave a nod.

Kiyama looked down, "Geez…" she said getting the attention of the two girls, "The AIM Burst is a monster born from the Level Upper network. If you can destroy the network, you might be able to stop it." Uiharu gasped as she shuffled through her pockets quickly and pulled out a program chip, "The Level Upper treatment program!" she said

"It's worth a try." Kiyama said.

Mikoto turned to the beast and narrowed her eyes and took a quick glance at Naruko. This was it, she could help her now, protect her, just like she should, "I'll do something about that thing. Uiharu-san, take that to Anti-Skill." Uiharu grasped the chip tightly in her fist and turned to Mikoto, "Understood!" she stated as the Railgun turn to the scientist. "Kiyama-sensei…look after Naruko for me." Mikoto said as she gave the doctor a dangerous look, "Got that?" she asked/demanded.

Kiyama nodded, not really caring about the threat from the Level 5. With one final nod, the girls split up and headed to do what they had to.

Kiyama gave them a look as they ran and sighed, "Seriously…" she said as she knelt down to Naruko, looking her over, "You have some really trusting friends, it somewhat bothers me that they are so trusting without evidence."

Mikoto ran up the stairs to help Anti-Skill fend off the creature and saw it smack one of the officers away as a tentacle went towards another one and it grew an eye with little hands on it…creepy. A gravity force hit the place the green haired Anti-Skill was, but luckily Mikoto magnetized a piece of metal near the woman, pulling her back, "Why were you just standing there?" she reprimanded, "You could have gotten killed you know!" she shouted with an angry look.

"Ahh." The woman said startled at seeing her, "Wh-Who are you?" she asked, getting a clueless look from Mikoto, "What's a civilian doing here?" the woman demanded.

Mikoto tsk'd in annoyance as she let out as sigh while putting her hands on her hips, "Geez, it's always civilians this, civilians that…" she muttered to herself.

"Either way, you need to get out of h-" the woman started but was cut off as Mikoto grabbed her by her collar and moved, just as a tentacle went to release another gravity field. Mikoto quickly turned and fired another lightning spear from her forehead, destroying the tentacle, "You're the one who needs to get out of here!" Mikoto shouted at her, "That thing won't fight back unless you attack it first." She stated

"Even so…" Yomikawa said as she held her pain and winced while propped against the railing, "We can't afford to leave it alone." She stated as she lifted her hand and pointed to the beast, "Do you know what that is?" she asked as the beast was moving towards some kind of facility, "It's an experimental nuclear energy facility."

Mikoto gasped, "Seriously?" she asked and gritted her teeth, okay, this got a whole lot more complicated than it already was. Who thought that was even possible?

"What's that kid doing?" the green haired woman shouted, causing Mikoto to turn her head towards the stairs to see Uiharu running up them.

"That's…Kiyama's hostage?" Yomikawa said in surprise as she tsk'd, "She didn't manage to get away?" she questioned, "Noo…" said Mikoto, getting the older officers attention, "Uiharu-san isn't a hostage or trying to escape." Mikoto said as she wrung her wrists as she turned to face them, "I have a request." She asked as she explained the plan and jumped down towards the beast to distract it long enough for Uiharu to do her thing.

Uiharu was running up the stairs to get to the Anti-Skill truck, but the creature fired a beam of light at her that destroyed parts of the staircase and knocked her down the remaining stairs.

"Ahuu." Uiharu groaned as she stood up rather shakily and looked into her at the program chip as she sighed in relief, "Thank goodness it's okay." She muttered to herself as she moved up the broken stairs, _'I have to do my best. I'm a member of Judgment too after all.' _She thought as she grabbed the railing to hoist herself up while ignoring her pain, _'For Saten-san!'_ she thought as she made it to the top and rushed to the Anti-Skill truck.

Another blast happened and knocked her down once again, she moved to stand when a voice spoke, "Are you alright?" "Geez, kids these days need to be less reckless." The Anti-Skill said as she held a blast shield to protect Uiharu while her subordinate used her back to support her superior, "Do you have the treatment program?" the green haired woman asked.

"It's unharmed!" Uiharu answered, getting a smile from the woman, "I'll cover you." Yomikawa stated as the creature screamed again as it charged another blast, "Dammit! Again?" the officer cursed, what was with this thing? Take a damn break!

But the charged shot was struck by lightning thanks to a certain Railgun.

Kiyama watched the fight from the distance with a resting Naruko, "Broadcasting the vaccine software throughout Academy City will destroy the Level Upper network. If that flower girl manages that, it should be possible to stop the AIM Burst's rampage. However…" she trialed off to herself as Naruko stirred awake, "Ah, welcome back to the land of the living Namikaze-san." She greeted, only to get a punch to the face, "Gahh!" the doctor shouted as she jumped back and held her nose. Was it broken? No, just dislocated, but ow that hurt! "Thank you." Kiyama stated with a twitching eye as she held her bleeding bent nose.

Naruko sat up while promptly ignoring the woman and her eyes widened in fear, seeing the hideous creature had grown and began to hyperventilate once more. Just then, a rough guitarish sound boomed throughout the area, getting the beast to stop. Of course this did nothing to ease Naruko's fear of the thing.

But Kiyama knew, it wasn't over. Even if the network was destroyed, it was still a mass of 10,000 thoughts in an AIM diffusion field. So it was still going to move! Which it did, promptly freaking Mikoto out. Maybe she should have mentioned that earlier…her bad.

Uiharu came running towards the two, "I did it, but why is it still moving?" she asked while panting with her hands on her knees.

_-Play: World's Greatest Battle OSTs Ever: Birth of a Hero- _

"It still has the thoughts of 10,000 in an AIM diffusion field." Kiyama stated as she bent her nose back into place with a pained grunt, "Misaka-san may need some help."

"Of course!" Uiharu said as she turned to the awaken Namikaze-san but…why was she freaking out? "Namikaze-san?" she asked as she walked towards the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her a bit, "Come on, you need to help Misaka-san!" she said in a loud voice.

"No, please no. Get it away, get it away." The blonde whimpered as tears, yes tears, fell from her face, "I can't, I can't." she said in a frightened tone.

"Namikaze-san!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"NO! No, I don't want t-"

*Slap*

Naruko's head turned sharply to the left side as her right cheek had been struck by the open palm of normally sweet tempered Uiharu.

"Namikaze-san! You're #2! You can't be afraid, you can't! With you and Misaka-san working together, you can do anything!" the girl shouted towards her friend.

No.

You cannot fight that _thing_.

She couldn't fight it.

Between fight or flight, she would choose flight every time against this _thing_.

The memory of her frightful body from the last time she had encountered something such as _this_ caused a whimper of fear tumble out of her mouth.

Run, never fight.

Hide, never fight.

Plea, never fight.

"Misaka-san needs your help!" Uiharu shouted in the blonde's face and turned her head to see Mikoto-nee fending off the creature, "If you don't, she could die!"

Die.

Die?

No.

Not Mikoto-nee.

All she knew was death from the start until Mikoto-nee…her light…she made the blood on her finger tips feel less then there really was.

If she lost her…

She had to fight, had too, but, that _thing_, it was strong…but…not DRAGON strong…it was young.

It was an infant.

Nothing compared to that other _thing_.

It was in its weakest form!

Snip it, snip it in the bud now while you can!

"Uiharu." Naruko muttered as she stood up with a bit of a sway and her long hair covering the right part of her face, only exposing her bright blue eye to the Level 1, "Arigato." She said as flames started to lick around her body as she walked towards the battle.

"Namikaze-san." Uiharu muttered with wide eyes.

_-End: World's Greatest Battle OSTs Ever: Birth of a Hero- _

"You need to go for the core!" Kiyama shouted, getting a nod from Naruko, "You think they can win?" she asked the flower girl by her as she too watched the blonde walk away from them.

Uiharu turned to give the brain scientist a smile, "I'm sure they can, after all, they are the _Ace_ and _Star_ of Tokiwadai." She said beaming as she held confidence in the two Level 5's. After all, what would be able to stop the Electric Princess and the Inferno Empress when they work together?

_-Play: Most Wondrous Battle OSTs Ever: Fire At Will-_

Mikoto did a back flip to avoid a shot of acid. Yes, acid. Who the hell has an ability like that?!

Then, it happened.

A large fist made of pure gold fire collided with the AIM Burst, sending it tumbling away.

Mikoto turned her head to see what did that and she did not, I repeat, did NOT 'eep.'

The arm was connected to a 60 meter tall egg shaped creature that was made of fire. It had two hollowed eyes and three horns on its head in a V shape with a frowning mouth. It had a pair of short legs for movement, but the arms of the being were almost as large as itself **(2)**. And right there, smack dab in the middle of the fiery belly of personification made of the element was Naruko, with her arms crossed.

"Say _Hi_ to Salamandra." The blonde said as if it was a normal everyday thing.

…When could she do that?! The #4 was never told that she could literally make a giant fire monster! What the hell?! Oh! We are going to have a big talk after this Naruko, I mean it young lady!

"RAAAA!" Naruko shouted as Salamandra roared as well and charged at the creature with a tackle. The Burst fired off energy blasts, but even though they hit, Salamandra easily reformed and nailed its tackle, pushing the enemy to the ground.

The Burst got up and fired a large volume of water with pillars of ice aiding it.

"Tsunami." Naruko commanded and Salamandra inhaled and spewed out a wide wave of deadly fire, burning up the ground as it went. It collided with the water and ice, creating a giant hot cloud of steam.

Mikoto held her arm over her eyes and jumped back a bit to avoid getting hit. While she knew Naruko would do her best to avoid her, it was just for the best to get out of the way of two giant monsters fighting.

Seriously! What was this? Some kind of Godzilla rip-off? Even if they were in Japan, this was just ridiculous!

With the steam blinding the AIM Burst, it didn't see the two whips of fire snapping through the cloud, lashing it with its harsh flames.

"GRAAAH!" The Burst screamed as Salamandra came through the evaporating cloud of steam holding two whips of fire, no doubt used for close range combat.

"Queen's Whips." Naruko stated calmly.

Salamandra kept lashing out its whips, getting the Burst more and more to cry out as with a mere twitch of her fingers the flame construction lashed out one more time and ensnared the Burst. It raised its arms in the air, bringing the Burst up too as it then swung down, slamming the Burst into the ground.

While on the ground, the Burst fired a large volume of water, dousing Salamandra, but the creation was too hot and the water only doused a little bit of it, but still staggered back a bit. The Burst took its chance and fired a few beams of light at Salamandra, but aimed at the center of it, specifically Naruko. The blonde moved in her construction to avoid being hit and made her monster run towards the Burst.

Salamandra punched with its right fist and followed up with its left, but put all of its weight into the punch, sending the AIM Burst moving back, but Salamandra using its egg shape to roll forward from the punch and came out of the roll with both arms in the air as it slammed them down at the creature, making a crater from the strength behind the blow.

Salamandra then wrapped the AIM Burst into a hug, burning its flesh at a fast rate, weakening it.

"Mikoto-nee!" Naruko shouted as she blasted through the head of her construction and into the air for safety. Knowing what she did, Mikoto smiled as she looked at the bound beast.

"You were trying your hardest. You just have to try again, right? So quit mopping around, stand on your own, and make everyone who doubted you eat their words!" Mikoto shouted as the coin descended towards her thumb and she flicked, creating the roaring blast of her epithet at the very core of the beast before her, launching it into the sky and shattering it into thousands of pieces.

"GRAAAWHHH!" the AIM Burst screeched as it fell to the ground and dissipated into a green wisp into the air.

A calming breeze filled the area as Naruko landed and with a wave of her hand, dissolved Salamandra.

_-End: Most Wondrous Battle OSTs Ever: Fire At Will-_

Naruko and Mikoto smiled at one another while Uiharu and Kiyama looked amazed with the remaining Anti-Skill in the area.

Level 5's…truly beings to be feared.

With the incident at an end, Naruko walked away with the group, never noticing woman smiling at the scene as she instructed the cleanup.

The girls had escorted Kiyama Harumi to the Anti-Skill truck and watched as the cuffs were put on her.

"Um…" Mikoto said looking down at her feet, getting Kiyama's attention, "What are you going to do about the kids?" she asked in a worrying tone getting a sigh and a soft smile from Kiyama.

"I'm not giving up on them, of course." She said getting surprised looks from the girls, "I'll start over once more, whether I'm in prison or not at the ends of the earth…I'll always have my brain, after all." She said with a smile along with satisfied looks from the girls, "However…" she stated, "I'll still do anything it takes." She said as she turned around and walked into the truck, "If you don't like that, you can come and stop me again." She offered challengingly, getting looks of annoyance from Mikoto, a smile from Uiharu, and playful narrowed eyes from Naruko. With that, the rear entrance of the truck slammed shut and drove off.

"Good grief…" Mikoto said as she ran her hand through her hair, "That teacher never learns." She stated with a smile as a taxi drove over to them and screeched to a halt with the door flying open. Gracing the girls with Kuroko.

"Onee-sama~!" she shouted as she ran towards her 'love interest' and tackled her to the ground via a surprise teleport and a wince form both Naruko and Uiharu, "I was so worried!" The Teleporter cried out as she straddled and snuggled the Level 5, "My heart was in pain!" she said as she looked over Mikoto with a critical eye, "Disheveled hair! Countless scratches on your flawless skin!" she stated as she grew a blush and cackled evilly.

"It seems you have no power left to electrocute me…" she said with a perverse chuckle and wiggling fingers as she clasped in her hands and turned them to the side as she looked adoringly towards Mikoto with a bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth, "It looks like I'll have to clean and heal every part of your body!" she announced but calmed down, "Ah, that's right…" she said as she turned towards Uiharu, "I was contacted by the hospital not long ago. The Level Upper victims are regaining consciousness." Getting big smiles from Uiharu and Naruko, "Thanks to you, Uiharu."

"And on that note, Onee-sama~" Kuroko said as she turned back towards the downed Level 5 with a perverse tone.

Mhuuuuu!

And just like that, Kuroko's head was on fire.

"Ahhhh!" Kuroko wailed as she stood up, stopped, dropped, and rolled…frantically.

"Did you just set her on fire?" Mikoto asked as she propped up on her elbows from the ground.

"It's a greeting~!" Naruko cheered with a smile.

"Why?"

There was a brief pause.

"…Why not?" the blonde countered.

**0 District 7, Hospital rooftop 0**

Saten was standing there in her pink gown as the twilight of the day shined. She looked at her hands with some sadness, but smiled none the less as the door to the roof opened.

"Saten-san!" the voice of Uiharu called out, causing said her to blink as she turned to see her friend.

Saten smiled and waved, "Yo, Uiharu!" she said in her usual cheerful way.

"Don't 'yo' me!" Uiharu shouted as she stormed over to her friend, "You weren't in your room so I had to go and look for you! Should you be walking around like that?" she asked, "Are you still injured anywhere?" she continued in her usual worried way.

Saten stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips letting out a carefree laugh, "I was just sleeping for a bit." She said dismissively, "I'm already back to normal. I can't use powers anymore either." She answered, getting Uiharu to look down as that was what her friend really wanted. Saten looked at her friends injuries and felt bad.

"Well, I did say I would teach you, remember?" the playful voice of Naruko asked from above.

"Huh?" said both girls as they looked up to see Naruko hovering above them with her arms crossed.

Saten held her chin and supported said arm with by the elbow with her other hand while looking up, "Oh, dark purple with frills, very bold Namikaze-san." The spunky girl commented with a nod in approval.

"Ah! Saten-san, don't look up Namikaze-san's skirt~!" Uiharu cried out.

"Ah, but Uiharu, you looked up too." Saten said as she pointed at the girl as if stating the obvious and smiled as Uiharu flailed her arms around saying she didn't mean it.

Naruko landed and looked at Saten with a blank face, getting the girl to shuffle in the spot she was standing, "Um, Namikaze-san-" but a flick to her nose stopped her, "Ow!" she yelped as she rubbed her sore nose, "Hey! Sick person here!" she shouted as she stomped her foot in mock anger with shaking arms, but stopped as she was hugged by the smaller girl.

"No more stupid stuff, I'll have to keep watch over you if you continue." Naruko said with a hidden sniffle. Saten grimaced and hugged back as a few tears dripped from her eyes, "Yeah, promise." Uiharu was sniffling too and joined the hug as the girls for the joyous return of their friend.

Saten wiped her eyes and smiled, "Ah, I almost forgot." She pointed out, and lifted her arms in the air, "I'm back!" she announced, lifting Uiharu's skirt in the process.

Uiharu turned red as she puffed her cheeks and cried out in embarrassment, "Even when you're sick! What are you doing!" the flower girl complained.

Naruko blinked and scrunched her face in thought and gained a smile as she too lifted her arms in the air, lifting Uiharu's skirt up, "Uhh!" she shouted with a smile.

"Ah!" Uiharu shouted as she turned to Naruko, "Namikaze-san, why?!" she questioned frantically as Saten laughed with tears in her eyes while holding her stomach, but lifted Uiharu's skirt again, "Ah! Saten-san, stop!" she begged, but Naruko did it again, causing Uiharu to keep turning around to each of her skirts offenders as her face was scarlet now while they continued to do lift it.

By the stairwell stood Mikoto and Kuroko as they watched the exchange.

"And with this, the case is closed…though it seems Naruko-san has picked up Saten-san's skirt flipping habit." Kuroko pointed out amusingly.

Mikoto crossed her arms and scrunched her face, "I'll discipline Saten-san once she recovers for teaching Naruko something inappropriate, but yeah…" she said while looking down.

Kuroko noticed this and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Eh?" Mikoto said in surprise but brushed it off, "No, nothing."

Kuroko sighed, but smiled all the same, "_'I wonder if the Level Upper users were really wrong? We ignored their feelings, so doesn't that make us Espers the real culprits this time?' _Might you have been thinking something like that?" she asked knowingly.

Mikoto turned a bit red and turned her head to the side, "Don't read me like that." She muttered, "It's disturbing."

Kuroko's eyes softened, "That kindness is just like you Onee-sama." She said as Mikoto grew more red as her cheeks puffed, "Speaking of kindness, there's something else I'd like you to notice." She asked sweetly as Mikoto turned to her, "That would be…" she stated as she made a kissy face and moved towards Mikoto, "My f-e-e-l-i-n-g-s~" she said in a sing song tone, but Mikoto covered her mouth with her hand.

"Thanks, Kuroko." Mikoto said as she held out her free hand, "Your usual pervertedness has recharged my powers." She stated menacingly as sparks danced around her freehand all with a sweet smile on her face, "You little…!" she shouted as she shocked Kuroko, getting the attention of the other girls as they looked each other and smiled.

Some things just never change~

They ran towards them smiling to mess around with them.

**0 Later with the Magic Side 0**

"Bath-tub~! Bath-tub~! Bath-tub~!" Index sang as she, Touma, and Naruko walked down the street to the bathhouse.

The blonde really needed it after today.

Of course her injuries raised questions from Touma-nii, due to his Hero-Complex, but the blonde assured him that she was fine and got into a 'scuffle'…yes…a 'scuffle.'

Index hummed her happy little tune as she walked ahead of the group with a bath bucket with soaps and such in it.

Really, for being hunted down like a dog she sure had a carefree personality.

She turned around and faced the two Academy City students, "Touma! Touma! Touma!"

"Hm?" Touma asked with a small smile.

"Nothing!" Index admitted with a giggle, "It's kind of fun to call someone's name without any purpose. Right, Touma?" she asked

Naruko puffed her cheeks, she was the loli in Touma-nii's life, how dare this arrogant nun act all lovey dovey like that?

Nun's took a vow of chastity didn't they?

What was it? No romantic relationships, right?

Seems someone doesn't take that vow very seriously!

"I want to ask you something." Index asked further, before Touma could even answer the first question.

"Komoe mentioned that in Japanese public baths, there's this thing called coffee milk. And, and you got to put your hand on your hip and drink high in the air! What's this coffee milk anyway? Is it like a cappuccino?" Index asked

Naruko snorted, "Don't confuse the two Index-san as they are so far apart, it's like calling beef jerky and flaminyon." The blonde stated, "I mean, this is just a public bathhouse, not even a private one. That's where you get a cappuccino. Along with other things like massages, mud baths, acupuncture…" she said as she continued to list more things.

Touma sighed, leave it to the little Ojou-sama to point those things out. And really, a cappuccino in a private bathhouse? Is this what our tax dollars are going to? Wait?! Did she just mention a chocolate bath?! With high class chocolate?! Man, that was just unfair.

"True, I bet you'll experience a bit of a culture shock when you see the large bath though." Touma added, "They've got nothing but narrow bathtubs in England, right?" he asked the silver haired girl.

Index hummed in thought, "I actually don't know." She admitted

"Why not?" Touma asked

Yes, why not? Naruko thought, you lived there until now.

Index looked forward, "Because, I was in Japan before I realized it. I'm not really sure about anything from England."

"No wonder you speak Japanese so fluently." Touma admitted

Touma-nii…don't tell me you didn't hear anything wrong in that sentence, if so, hm, you need more training~

"No, that's not what I meant." Index said, ah, she'll clear it up now. Touma-nii, pay attention, "I was born in London and apparently was brought up inside St. George's Church. I came here about a year ago, I think."

There it is!

"You think?" Touma asked

Good boy Touma-nii, you get a cookie~

"Yeah, because my memories keep disappearing." Index stated

"Wait, what?" Naruko said, "I understand if you forgot your memories, but they keep disappearing? I know magic can do that, but why are they repeating it?" the blonde asked.

Yes, why where they crippling an asset like Index, let alone lose her in the first place?

"When I first awakened, I didn't even know who I was. I couldn't even recall what I ate the night before, but I knew about Magicians, Index, Necessarius…knowledge like that kept popping up…I was really scared…"

"So, they keep wiping your memory?" Touma asked as he had heard Naruko's question.

Index shrugged, "I don't know, maybe." She answered

How the hell was she being so callous to this?

"And, you are, just okay with the fact that your own Organization in making you a crippling baby with only basic knowledge that you need to function…wow, you're dumb." Naruko stated freely.

Touma was following the same thoughts, except that he didn't view Index as dumb, just a victim.

Index rounded on Naruko, "Well, what am I suppose to do?" Index shouted at the blonde.

"Oi!" Naruko shouted back as she bumped heads with Index, "Don't yell at me! I'm the one keeping you in one piece."

"I can make it on my own!"

Naruko scuffed, "Oh please, who was the one who landed on a balcony and asked a complete stranger for food? You don't even know what it _means_ to survive on your own. What, are you going to ask every person around to hear your sob story and give you stuff? Heh, guess Magicians are really ignorant on how the real world works outside their little cults."

Index huffed and turned to Touma, "What do you think?" she asked, but noticed his face, "Are you angry?" she asked

Touma turned his head to the side, "Not really." He answered

Index frowned, "You look angry though." She pointed out.

Naruko rolled her eyes, of course he is, his Hero-Complex is kicking in again.

"What? Are you going through puberty or something?" Index asked

Naruko guffawed, telling a teenage boy that, really? Lack of tact seems to be all the rage in foreigners these days.

"I really don't want to hear about 'puberty' from someone with a pedo body like you." Touma pointed out blankly.

"Gosh, what is that suppose to mean?" Index asked with a pout.

"He means that he doesn't want to hear about puberty from a girl like you since you look like a ten year old." Naruko pointed out openly.

"Oh, and what about you? You look barely over ten!" Index shouted in anger as she raised her arms in the air.

"I'm twelve and proud of my loliness." The blonde said as she puffed out her small chest and looked at Index, "How old are you~?" she teased

Index blushed and held her bucket in front of her face while muttering her age.

15!

Naruko laughed lady-like into the back of her hand, giving herself a haughty appearance, "You talk about puberty and you're like that when you're only fifteen!" the blonde said, "I think I'm even bigger then you are." the blonde stated.

And from what Touma could see and remember as he had accidentally, accidentally he would like to reinforce, to the max, he had seen Naruko naked once… ACCIDENTALLY! Also from the, ehem, robes of combustion incident, he had seen Index naked as well…completely unwilling of course.

Let's just say that Naruko was bigger, by 1 centimeter…Damn, he was hanging out with Aogami way too long if he knew that from just a glance.

Index's face turned red as she turned around and ran off in her, clear lack of a comeback, anger.

"Ah!" Touma shouted, "Index!" he said, but the girl didn't turn around and kept running.

Naruko sighed, okay, maybe she was taking this a bit too personally, but, it was just that she was always the loli-figure in Touma-nii's life. Then this upstart just lands on his balcony? No fair! He belonged to her!

Who else was going to buy her ice cream for doing their H.W. for them?

"C'mon Naruko." Touma said with a sigh and hung his arms, "Let's go get her…can't have her hit by a car now." He said as he started jogging after her.

Well, technically they could…but Touma-nii's Hero-Complex wouldn't allow it sadly.

"Fine~" Naruko whined as she followed, but as they ran, Naruko felt a strange pulse, one that was shared by Touma.

They glanced around and saw no one.

"Damn." Naruko said as she realized they walked right into a Rune Array.

An Opila Rune ᛟ; to create an area that no one enters outside the intended targets.

Guess that meant they were the targets.

"There's…no one." Touma said as he looked around.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance as the two turned to see a woman.

A rather tall woman at that, about 170 centimeters tall with long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches her hips along with an attractive body. She wore a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel; a pair of jeans below with one side sawed off, revealing her thigh and a pair of cowboy boots. Because her T-shirt was tied down, her breasts were much more noticeable. All that with a two-meter-long Nodachi attached to her hip.

"It's just a Rune." The newcomer stated.

"A halfway decent one from the ones I've seen." Naruko admitted, "But to use an Opila just to see us, I'm flattered, really. But you could have just used a phone…you do know what that is right?" Naruko asked mockingly.

"You're…" Touma trailed off as Naruko stepped in front of him to protect him.

"Kanzaki Kaori is my name." Kanzaki said, "So, who are you?" the long haired beauty asked to the blonde girl that stepped in front of the boy taking care of her target.

Naruko grinned and pointed to herself, "Well some people call me the space cowgirl, other people call me the gangster of love," she shrugged her shoulders playfully and stuffed her hands into her pockets, "But you can call me CERBURUS and you're about to get your butt whooped by 95 pounds of sheer loli~" she finished with an angelic smile.

"Kamijou!" Naruko said getting the boy's attention, "Go find the girl and get back to Komoe-sensei's home, I got this." The blonde said in a serious tone.

"Naruko! I can't leave you alone-" Touma started, but Naruko cut him off.

"She's a SAINT! Consider her the equivalence of a Level 5 on the Magic Side." The Pyro stated, causing Touma to pale.

'_A Level 5 Magician?!'_ He thought in a frenzy, _'They have those?!'_

"Be careful." He said, he didn't want to leave her, but she was #2 for a reason, I mean, how could this Saint even beat her? He questioned as he left to look for Index.

"Well now that he's gone, shall we get down to business?" Naruko asked with a grin that promised pain.

"Let's..." She said as she gripped her sword's handle.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, "Not going to give me your _Sorcery Name_?" she asked with curiosity.

Kaori scuffed, "I have no need to kill you child, it would only end badly for us if I did." She said in confidence, as even if the child was one of the famed Level 5's that she had heard about, she knew she could win.

Naruko grinned and pulled out a calligraphy brush from her pocket that had carvings on it, "Well if you're not..." Naruko trailed off as she held the brush in the air.

Kaori's eyes went wide as she felt a Mana spike and saw the girl drawing in the air with fire, but not with her with Pyrokinesis that she had learned about, but with actual magical fire!

In the air was written:

**Ignis999**

"_The will that burns through falsehood." _Naruko said with a smug smile.

As thus, the battle had begun.

**0**

**(1)- Naruko's Gem Stone ability is an unknown energy, which is listed as Chakra by Naruko. As to why she knows this, it will be told later on.**

**(2)- Check my profile page for the picture of Salamandra.**

**0**

**Okay, Level Upper Arc is done, yay! Next we continue the epic battle between Level 5 and Saint. How can Naruko know magic you ask? Well, you'll see in the beginning flashback in the next chapter to answer that.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**

**0 Omake: Super Moe and Generic Loli 0**

As the group of Mikoto, Naruko, Kuroko, Ruiko, and Kazari were walking around, Naruko started to hum a song.

"POMF POMF! KIMOCHI~" Naruko sang as she listened to her ipod.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at the cheerful tune her friend was listening to, "What are you listening to Naruko?" she asked

Naruko blinked and took off one of her earbuds, "It's called _POMFPOMFPOMF =3_, it's really catchy and it talks about a generic loli, like me~!" she cheered with a skip in her step.

"Oh, let me hear." Mikoto said in interest, but Ruiko, who knew far more about internet memes, went to stop her, but was too late.

As Mikoto listened, her face started to turn red in embarrassment and then twisted in angry, but masked it quickly with a smile on her face that was extremely forced, "Naruko…where did you get this song from?" she asked in a sweet tone and gritted teeth.

Naruko blinked and got into a thinking position, "Hm, oh! I got it from Tsuchimikado-sensei." The loli declared.

"Maika-san?!" Mikoto questioned loudly, oh that Maid-in-training was so going to get it!

"No, Maika-chan's step-brother. He's friends with Touma-nii!" Naruko declared with a smile.

…Kamijou Touma…for introducing this, this _deviant_ to my sweet little Naruko…you will die by RUSTY CHAINSAW…COVERED IN ELECTRICITY!

You AND your friend!

At that time, both Kamijou Touma and Tsuchimikado Motoharu sneezed and a shiver ran down their spines.

"Nee Ui-chan, what's the Pop-Up Pirate game?" Naruko asked, causing Uiharu to faint at the very question.

"Oh no, Ui-chan!" Naruko gasped, "Call the paramedics!" she cried out until Saten rested her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"She's fine; just…don't ask that question to any guy…EVER. I think Misaka-san may kill them if you do." Saten said as she looked like she just went twenty rounds in the ring with a rhino.

Naruko nodded her head like the good imouto she was, but didn't really understand. She then tilted her head to the side in thought.

What smelt like salty coins and milk anyway?


	7. Demons and Saints

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Toaru Majutsu no Index/Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, please support the official release.**

**…Oh my gosh, I, I can't say how sorry I am for this being late. I had some personal stuff going on. Nothing serious like say my turtle giving birth to a kitten or something…whore…I don't have either by the way. Nah, just my ADHD acting up and I got all distracted with Koihime Musou game, didn't play it since I suck at those games, but watching was enjoyable…ah, I rambling, sorry.**

**Also, whoo to 200 reviews, that rocks guys; that gave me the edge to go on even though I procrastinated the crap out of this one. So thank _Hugo0974_ and also _A Certain Unfortunate Guy _as number 201 cause he's got an awesome penname, anyone who reviews after him before I uploaded the chapter doesn't matter since he's name oozes so much awesome.**

***Whisper*…I still love those that reviewed after him.**

**Thanks to ****TenchiSaWaDa as always.  
**

**Anyway, now that it has been done, hope you enjoy it!**

**Beta'd by Snipa.**

**0**

_"Bluug!"_

_Globs of blood flew through the air and landed on the group as Naruko fell to her knees holding her stomach._

_"Make it stop!" she shouted in agony as tears fell from her eyes._

_Slowly but surely her wounds were healing at a fast rate._

_After 3 minutes, she was in perfect condition._

_"Again."_

_Naruko cried further, but stood up through the pain and once again channeled Mana through her body with the magical stick in her hands and launched a fireball._

_"GAHH!"_

_A less amount of blood came out of her mouth, but her ears were bleeding and once more fell to her knees._

_"You will be the first true Hybrid."_

**0**

_-Play: From Shadows RWBY Black Theme-_

"Wha, no HOW?!" Kaori shouted in shock, "You should be dead from using Mana, you're an Esper!" she shouted further as she pointed, "What are you?" the Saint asked in utter befuddlement.

Naruko deadpan, "A cold sarcastic bitch that's going to melt your face off, that's what."

Kaori steeled herself as she placed a hand on her Nodachi and prepared to draw it, "Listen, just hand over that girl and we will leave." She said in a chilled tone and her eyes narrowed threateningly.

Naruko just smiled, "Ya see, I just can't. We have a bit of a policy here…we really don't like uninvited guests. That goes for you, your redhead boyfriend, and _especially _the walking magical nuke manual." She said as her smile grew another inch and got far colder, "So let's _play_ Saint-Onee-san." and with that Naruko activated her Shroud.

In quick movement of her hand using the calligraphy brush, a black flame lit the tip and a design hung the air, it was the Guardian of the North, Genbu the Black Turtle.

_'Eastern Magic?' _Kaori though and jumped back, avoiding the rumbling ground as branches of trees erected from the concrete street. She went left and right, back and forth, to avoid the trees, but realized something.

She was being surrounded.

She drew her sword with amazing speed and released her _Nanasen-(Seven Flashes) _and let the magic imbued wires cut the trees to ribbons.

What caught her off guard was that the Esper, who could use such high degree magic, was now inside with her in her Shroud of Gold.

"Nice place, right?" the little girl asked as she jumped back and breathed out a large torrent of flames, strong enough to burn through the magic wires.

"Tsk." Kaori clicked her tongue and drew back her wires so she had them for later.

_'Clever girl, she must have knowledge of the Amakusa's Style Combat.'_

Those flames were going to be a major pain though. So perhaps it was time to get up close and personal with the Level 5.

With a mighty leap, Kaori jumped into the air and cut a branch spearing for her and landed on another branch and hopped towards the girl.

A feint giggle could be heard among the growing trees as the trees soon combined into a spire of wood and bark.

Seeing a gold flash speed towards her, Kaori swung her sword, only to be shocked.

*Clang*

The sound of metal meeting metal echoed through the hollow spire.

In a specter-like hand was the brush she used for her magic. Kaori's sharp eyes led her to see the small carvings on it. Each of the Guardian Deities were on it. But the object that caught her attention, the one blocking her sword, a sword that was made through Forge Magic to be layered with magic multiple times to reinforce it to make it far stronger and sharper than normal.

It was blocked by a knife or some kind of dagger in a reverse grip.

It was not of simple design, that was for certain.

It was a tri-prong blade; on both sides of the steel was a golden sapphire cross, the handle was wooden and had a small ring at the end of it. Words were etched on the handle, _Tobit XII: XVII_.

"Archangel Raphael?" Kaori asked in surprise as they both pushed from each other and landed on opposite sides of the trees.

"What?" Naruko asked with a tilt of her head, "I may not like the Churches much, but I still hold respect towards God and his Angels." She said with a small grin.

"_'But Raphael said to them: No need to fear; you are safe. Thank God now and forever.'_ So, along with the image color already set and the weapon selected for the Idol…Wind Magic." Kaori murmured to herself.

Only some of the best Magicians could use multiple elements of magic. Whoever taught this girl, they were both highly skilled and evil due to the fact that she could have very well died from using Mana since she was an Esper.

Her muses were cut short as an arc of wind sliced through the air, nearly taking her head off.

"Oi, you spacing out from old age or something?"

…Oh, this brat was going to get it!

"Haah!" Kaori shouted as she leaped into the air, slicing it along the way as Naruko bolted to her as well and they collided.

Jumping back on a higher portion of the area, they clashed again and again while jumping through the entire spire.

"Eyah!" Naruko cried out as she let loose a kick of hot flames and repeated the action on the descending Saint.

"Tch." Kaori hissed as she landed and used her sword to slice the flames, but the flames hit her arms.

Naruko smiled at the small hit, but noticed that the woman's arms was neither scared nor burned.

Only her clothes damaged.

"Oh such BS! Defensive Magic?! Tch, what are you? An exhibitionist?" Naruko shouted

Kaori's eye twitched at that, seriously, this kid was just getting on her nerves.

"Well, I think we're high enough now…see ya!" Naruko shouted cheerfully as she shot a condensed beam of fire through the trees and leaped out of the hole and it quickly closed itself tight.

"What?" Kaori asked as she looked down and saw that that she could no longer see the bottom of the ground as the trees merged together, blocking her from going down.

"Oh son of a-!" she shouted as she sheathed her sword and drew it once more to use _Nanasen._

As Naruko fell through the air and headed towards the ground, she smiled.

_"And God said: Let there be Boom!"_

With that, she clapped her hands.

Lighting up the entire tower of trees in her signature gold fire from roots to leafs.

A small boost of jet propulsion before landing on the ground, and she landed with perfect 10's and a one 9.9.

Crackling and the smell of burning wood filled the air as parts of the wood spire fell to the earth from small to large pieces.

The sound of ripping filled the air next and a large section of the top was sliced to hundreds of pieces with a Saint flying out from it and plummeting to the ground.

With a resounding crack, the Saint landed on her feet, making a large crater.

She was covered in soot and her clothes were damaged as well, showing more of her cleavage and thighs then she already was, but no major damage to her body.

"…Exhibitionist-Saint-Onee-san."

Kaori breathed deeply and let out her breath, trying to ignore the urge to strangle this child and looked her into those glowing orange eyes, "I don't think someone like you has much of a reason to fight for that girl so much, so why?" Kaori asked as she drew her sword again from her sheath.

Naruko shrugged, "Simple, that idiot, he wants to protect that girl, so since I care for him so much I will help him. Simple as that." She said in a nonchalant way as her energy arms that were holding her Idol items began to move.

A white flame lit on the brush a picture of Byakko the White Tiger appeared in the air.

A rumble followed and the ground was broken apart as metal blades and columns scattered the area.

Kaori jumped in the air and cut the ones around her with a _Nanasen_ and landed with perfect grace.

_'What is she thinking? She knows an attack like that wouldn't have worked, so what is she setting up?' _The Saint thought.

"Good thing about that Rune is getting people out of the way for a fight, bad thing? Well it does shit when you got someone who's got a wide array of Area of Effect attacks and she doesn't have to worry about collateral!" Naruko shouted as over twenty chakra arms shot out of her body.

"You like swords? Well…let's play~"

Each arm grabbed a makeshift blade or club and ripped them from the ground while holding them high in the air.

"Cause I like swords too~"

And with that, the onslaught had begun.

Kaori slashed and slashed with her blade, a _Nanasen _here, a _Nanasen _there, but for every one she destroyed.

Another took its place.

For every 2 she destroyed.

4 more took their place.

Arms of chakra grabbed more and more of what was destroyed and the speed of the battle just rose and rose.

And then...it stopped!

In the air they hovered from their hold.

"Nee…do you think I have enough swords?"

And they were thrown, launched at blinding speeds.

_"Nanasen." _

Was the whisper of Kaori as her Seven Flashes cut them all.

But one so to say.

A arc of wind flew towards her and on reflex she clashed her sword with it.

Sparks flew from the powered wind blade and Kaori stood her ground and was forced back from the power behind the attack.

With a swift jerk, she sent the blade reeling towards a windmill, cutting off one of the blades cleanly.

*Slick!*

Kaori's left shoulder ripped open and blood flew into the air and landed with a splat.

"…wha?" she whispered in surprise.

Giggles filled the air, but no warmth came from them, they were childish chimes of cruelty.

"I extended the blade just as you redirected, cool move right?"

This child, no, this Magician? Esper? No, both, this child of both science and magic…was not to be trifled with, not at all.

The Saint gritted her teeth, "Enough already! Just give us the girl!" Kaori roared

"Tch, listen to you bitch and whine. I know why you want her back, but you were the idiot who was chasing her around like some animal through the crowds, slashing her in the back with your sword, and obviously your little cult is the reason she doesn't even remember anything. In fact, what even is her real name? 'Index', probably just a cruel little joke you people gave her tsk tsk, shame shame."

"I'm…I'm not doing this because I want to…she, she is a very important friend of mine." Kaori said softly, "I didn't intend to slash her back either!" she shouted

Naruko giggled, "Yes, because swords _don't_ cut people." she said in a slow tone.

Kaori gritted her teeth, "I didn't…know the Walking Church had been destroyed…I only slashed her knowing she wouldn't be injured. Yet…"

Naruko shook her head in disbelief, "Seriously, you slashed her even though she's your friend even if she had some form of protection and left her there to bleed out…cute robots have to clean that you know."

Kaori growled at her for that last part, Index staining the floor of an apartment complex was more of an issue then said girl dying!

This girl really was a monster.

"I did it to secure her because if I didn't do it in that manner she wouldn't be able to live. Her 'Perfect Memorization' ability…that is the reason behind this."

"Ah, those things in her noggin huh."

Kaori nodded sadly, "The human brain's capacity is rather minimal." She said, but before she could continue Naruko stopped.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked bewildered.

Kaori looked at her.

"Our minds are like supercomputers Saint-Onee-san, what crap are you spewing?"

"Simple, for every leaf on the street, for every face she sees, her brain fills up immediately with such unnecessary information. 85% of her brain is allocated to the 103,000 grimoires. That is why she can only use 15% of a normal person's brain capacity. If information keeps flooding into the remaining 15%, her brain will…" she trailed off.

"So you decided to just chase after your friend like some animal for sport just because she got away…wow, you are a bitch."

Kaori growled at her, "Shut your mouth, you amateur! Don't talk as if you know what's going on! What do you think we went through all this time by taking away her memories?! Both Stiyl and I are doing this for our important friend, would someone like you have any clue?!" she shouted as she charged at Naruko.

"We did what we could, too! We did, I tell you!"

"Bullshit!"

"We spent all spring!"

Naruko ducked under a strike.

"Good for you!"

"All summer!"

Next, she dodged it.

"You're boring me!"

"All fall!"

Parried with her dagger.

"I think I just fell asleep for a second!"

"All winter!"

And finally blocked as she held Kaori there while they each pushed for supremacy.

"Get to the fucking point!"

"We created memories, and so that she didn't forget them, we made a single promise with her, and we gave her a diary and album for her to carry inside her heart! And yet…it didn't work…" she said as tears fell from her eyes while Naruko pushed her back an inch.

"Even when we went back and made more memories with her, no matter how many times we repeated that…memories of her family, friends, lovers…" Naruko snorted at that last one, "they were all reset to zero…we couldn't handle it anymore…we couldn't bear to see her smile anymore!"

After all that, Naruko could only think of one thing.

"Pathetic." The blonde spat out.

"What?" Kaori asked in shock, but her shock turned into rage, "What could you ever know, you brat!"

"I know I would endure that pain." Naruko said in an emotionless tone, "I would endure every pain I could for them. And here I thought Saints were supposed to be selfless, guess you're nothing but a selfish girl running away like a coward." She stated as Kaori tumbled with anger at that remark, "Maybe Sinner would be a better title for you, nee Sinner-Onee-san?"

"RAAAAHH!" Kaori roared as she started to slash and cut wildly.

"Look at you, running. Running from your friend, running from your duty, running from the real world…you're a coward."

"Silence!"

"Oh, are my words cutting into you more than my knife?"

"One more, one more word and I swear in God's name!"

"…You are a worthless friend." Naruko whispered sinisterly with a cruel giggle.

Oh, she wanted her mad, she was getting sloppy.

Really sloppy.

Kaori glared at her as silence entered the area.

"Let's see your so called Shroud handle this." The Saint hissed and struck with her sword.

_"Yuisen-(Single Flash)."_

Naruko dodged to the left, but clinched her right bicep and looked to see that she was cut, right down to the bone.

If she hadn't gotten away in time…she would be missing her right arm entirely.

"Mother fucking cow tittied bitch! Who tries to take a cute little girl's arm off! You monster, you villain, you antagonist!" Naruko shouted out comically and it literally throwing Kaori for a loop.

…Just what the hell, was this little girl even sane?

Naruko took a breath and decided to stall for time so she could heal enough to fight without her arm maybe falling off, "Anyway, I'm friends with the strongest Telepath in this city baka…I think she knows about the mind far more than some old farts too busy brown nosing to higher ranks and touching little kids."

"What are you trying to say?" Kaori asked with venom.

Naruko smiled at her as if she was a child, "You've been played like a moron. But since you're a moron, you won't listen, you're too busy trying and failing to protect someone you _claim_ to be your friend."

Kaori just growled like a savage animal, wanting nothing more than to kill this girl before her.

Naruko shook her arm a bit and saw that at least some of her muscle and skin were healing together.

…But this was seriously getting annoying.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Both were taking deep breathes.

This fight was taking far more then the Saint had thought, but it was to be she supposed, it was a Level 5 she was fighting.

Similar thoughts were going through the Level 5's head.

"Time to end this, one last move." Naruko stated as the swordswoman nodded to this.

Naruko shifted her legs as Kaori widened hers while holding her sword handle tensely.

Silence filled the thick tension between them and in a second, it was over.

Naruko charged at blinding speed.

Kaori drew from her Battoujutsu stance at equal speed.

*Whoosh*

*Slice*

In an instant, Naruko was over Kaori with her hand in the air as her draw missed by an inch.

It was then time slowed to a crawl.

The blonde went through the steps of the move she had learned long ago.

A spiral of energy formed in her hand for the first step.

Rotation.

"Ra"

Next, the spiral was rippling with strength, like an untamed gale, this was the second step.

Power.

"Sen"

Finally, the gale was compressed, turning itself into a ball, this was the final step.

Form.

"Gan!"

_**Rasengan**_

How did she know the name you ask? She didn't, all she knew it was the word that came from the voiceless lips of her father in her dreams.

With the compact ball of energy going down, right into the small of the Saint's exposed back, the power of the ball exploded.

"GAAAAH!" Kaori shouted in pain as the grinding of the sphere.

How?

Even with her body enhancement magic…the sphere grinded, like a drill, never stopping, ripping her flesh as it was nothing but wet tissue paper.

What was she?

Just what was this child?

A Level 5.

Those that stand of the pinnacle of Espers, said to rival those of even Saints such as herself.

But.

How could this little girl be able to do this? She thought as her body was forced into the ground as the grinding sensation continued as it expanded, nearly grinding her whole body until it ended as the blonde jumped back.

Kaori tried to move, but her body, it just wouldn't listen.

She, with the last bit of strength she had to move her head, just enough to see her opponent.

The Number 2.

Truly a frightening being.

_-End: From Shadows RWBY Black Theme-_

"Kaori!" a male voice shouted out as the red haired priest rushed over to his partner and winced at seeing the angry red wound on the woman's back and her bloodied shoulder. He lifted her arm over his shoulder to support her and turned towards the glowing little girl.

"Leave. Now." The little blonde ordered, "If not, I will destroy your entire organization as you stepping foot here is already an act of war." She growled at them as her orange eyes lit with power.

Stiyl clicked his tongue, "Sheesh, you really live up to your rep as a watch dog CERBERUS." He stated and moved his head to the side from a fireball.

"Leave."

It was a clear order, one the fire Magician couldn't ignore.

_'Time to hide and think up a new plan…times running out.' _he thought worryingly to himself as he fled with Kaori.

Naruko waited until she was alone and fell on her knees and palms.

"Bluuaah."

Was the noise she made while puking up a sticky pile of blood and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Fuck, used too much magic." She muttered as her vision was a bit blurry.

"Got, got to get back and rest." She muttered, spitting up some more blood.

With a click of her heels, Naruko was shakily in the air as she flew, disoriented, through the air with the occasional spit ups of blood and maybe hitting a few people.

Uh-oh.

Mayday mayday, going down~

…Right into the garbage cans of Komoe's apartment building…ouch.

"What was that?!" a male voice shouted and footsteps were heard, "Naruko? Oi! Naruko!" the voice shouted as the blonde felt her body being picked up.

Sigh, never fly while injured…it just makes the landing all that more painful.

Owe~

**0 June 25th, Morning 0**

"Ugh, anyone see that Pedobear that ran me over in an ice cream truck?" our loli blonde protagonist asked as she raised her head groggily from her pillow as the blanket on her fell off her body as she sat up.

"Naruko!" shouted the concerned voice of her Touma-nii.

Ah, he was so sweet.

"Blondie!"

Oh…she was still here, that annoying nun.

"Pettanko."

Flawless counter.

"Hey!" growled the nun.

Naruko just let out a weak snicker as she coughed up a little blood.

"Oi, take it easy…damn, you baka Ojou-sama. Using magic? Don't you know what happens to an Esper when they use it! They die!" Touma shouted in clear shock and concern. After all, Index told him about that when he wanted to save her, heck it was the reason he went to Komoe.

The loli sensei wasn't an Esper, thus she could use magic while he could not.

Though it was mainly due to his right hand.

Baka hand.

"These are really good." Index stated as she held the two Idol Items as she examined them, "The brush is a clear indication to Onmyoudou due to the four Guardian deities etched into it and the calligraphy brush itself directs towards the Japanese culture." Index said as she placed the brush on the small coffee table, "The dagger on the other hand is much more specific to what you are going for, the weapon selection for Wind element, the stone Cross' color along with your hair for the image color, and with the passage from Archangel Raphael. I'm going to say you go for some kind of wind blade?" she asked in interest as she had no idea the blonde could use magic.

Naruko nodded, hm, guess the nun had some uses after all. It was good to have someone with an eye like that around.

"So what does that mean Index-san?" Touma asked as if he was a student as he raised his hand in the air.

"Basically she uses both eastern and western magic Touma, which is very impressive. And since she is an Esper, it makes it even more amazing." Index explained with a pointed finger in the air.

Touma nodded.

Naruko sighed, "It's because I'm a hybrid, a Magician-Esper Hybrid." _'Also because I had a great teacher, total bastard, but still, how many can say they learned magic from _the _Aleister Crowley?' _

"What?" Touma said with his usual clueless look.

"I use both magic and my Esper powers, one of which is a regeneration ability." Naruko stated as if he would get it.

Sadly, he didn't.

"It means she can heal herself while she uses magic!" Index said in shock; that was amazing!

Naruko nodded, "If I do a little at a time, I won't even be injured since my regeneration is so high. But if I use it in a battle, especially against a Saint, it would tire me out. I barely made it back here and that was with puking some blood on the way...I may have hit some people."

"But why would you use it!?" Touma asked in concern.

Gah, so protective, just let me be you baka, "I was taught to since I could, simple as that. In a fight, you use what you know, even if it hurts." She said with a bitter smile.

"Naruko…" Touma whispered as he clinched his right hand, dammit, he was so useless.

"At least it bought us a few days." Naruko said as she hissed in pain while grabbing her bandaged right bicep, _'Damn, that move hurt. It still hasn't healed yet? Maybe it's because a Saint performed it.' _She surmised in her mind.

"A few days? I thought you beat that Saint person?" Touma asked in shock.

Naruko shook his head at his naivety, "Touma-nii, if the both of us fought at full power, at bare minimum, half of Academy City could be destroyed…I think…she was more of a self-reinforce Magician that powered her body and was skilled in melee. I am too, but I'm more of an area of effect fighter, so I would be destroying large chunks of the city if I got really serious." She pointed out casually, ignoring a paling Touma.

The boy palmed his face, "Fukou da, why are you Level 5's so into property damage?" he asked while referring to Biri Biri, she just loved destroying stuff.

Somewhere else, one Misaka Mikoto wanted to punch a certain idiot for unknown reasons…though he probably deserved it.

"Whatever." Naruko groaned as she laid back down, "I'm going to lay down, rest for a few more minutes, and hopefully feel my ability to walk by then. I am shot…damn Exhibitionist-Saint-Onee-san." She cursed

"Exhibitionist?" Touma asked slowly with a raised eyebrow.

Naruko smiled evilly and nodded, "Yep, during our fight she kept striping…she even tried to get me to do. For a Saint, she was quite intent to defile my virgin loli body." She said with a completely straight face while covering her budding breasts with her arms, "They might be after Index for more than just the books in her noggin."

"What the hell?!" Touma shouted, "What's the Church doing about these kinds of people? Is she really a Saint?" he questioned as Naruko silently snickered.

Index also looked a bit pale too.

"Anyway Touma-nii," She said getting the boy to stop his rant of 'Religious Morals', "Make me breakfast, I'm hungry." She said with big doe eyes and a pouty lip.

"Ah, sure." Touma said, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"Touma, me too!"

"Wait your turn vacuum nun, I'm first."

"Wha?! Who're you calling a vacuum you blackhole!"

"You, you bottomless pit for a stomach."

"Takes one to know one, you, um-"

"I win; you couldn't come up with anything, so the food is mine."

"What? You didn't even give me a few seconds!"

"Too bad, so sad."

"Grrrr."

"Keep growling like a dog and I'll set your nun butt on fire."

Touma sighed from the kitchen.

One loli was hard enough to handle, but two at once?

Fukou da.

**0 Afternoon 0**

Naruko rolled around in the futon and was bored.

A bored Naruko was a savage Naruko.

She had already pranked the nun girl…3 times in the past few hours.

God she was bored~! The pain killers could only give her enough of a buzz, and it still didn't knock her out. Damn super charged immune system; let her get drug happy!

She grabbed her phone and looked at the time, 3:47, hm, maybe chatting with Mikoto-nee would ease the boredom.

With a quick click, the phone rang. Ring once, ring twice and a click.

_"Hey Naruko." _Said the tired voice of a certain Railgun.

"Hey Mikoto-nee, why do you sound tired?"

_"*Sigh* The dorm mistress caught us coming back yesterday and punished both Kuroko and I. We had to clean the pool…again! You are so lucky you got out of it somehow."_

"Hehehe, I had to help a friend of mine. So what's going on?"

_"Nothing much, got into another fight with this Judgment member and some freaky guy that caught my 30% Railgun with his teeth!"_

Naruko blinked, who the heck could do tha- wait, "Did he have weird powers that he couldn't explain, have a Rising Sun shirt and talked about guts a lot?"

_"…Yes."_

Naruko snickered, "Then you just had a fight with Attack Crash Gunha Sogiita-sempai, my Gemstone brother and the #8 Level 5. We went to the same research institute for training our powers." She said, but there was venom in her tone.

_"NO freaking way?! He was a Level 5?! Seriously?! But, he, and, the weird-"_

"Mikoto-nee, calm down, he's always like that when he's in 'Hero-Mode'. It is so cool~" Naruko said with starry eyes, ah, she remembered that one time she played his sidekick.

It was awesome~!

_"…Another person for me to watch out for…seriously, can't you know normal people?" _Mikoto grumbled over the phone.

Naruko snorted, "Normal's overrated. Power to the weird!" she proclaimed loudly.

After settling down, "So what trouble did you get into with this Judgment person?" she giggled since her Mikoto-nee was such a trouble _magnet_.

Naruko let out a another giggle at her little joke.

_"Are you laughing at me?" _No, of course not, maybe, a little~ _"Anyway, I kicked that certain vending machine, you know, the old one." _Of course I know, everyone who is anyone knows about vending machine 7116, _"So I hear a little girl's voice, and I swear it was Kuroko. I turn around and bam! It was a little girl, your size with blonde hair in pigtails…it was like the unholy offspring of both you and Kuroko. She even said desu wa."_

"Oh no's! Mikoto-nee…are you trying to set both Kuro-chan and I together?! No, don't answer that, her ecchi behavior has already proven too much for you so you plan to offer my sexy bod to appease her raging lust! But, if it's for Mikoto-nee, I will do it…just remember me Mikoto-nee, I'll always love you." Naruko said in a teary tone.

Sputtering was most of what she got on the other end, _"B-Baka! What are you even talking, geez!" _Mikoto-nee shouted, no doubt flushed in the face, tee hee, _"You're acting like Mama…I knew she was a bad influence on you. Anyway, she said her name was Kihara Nayuta. I recognized the family name, but wasn't so sure on the details of it."_

And just like that, all joy escaped Naruko's face, "I'm sorry, what was her name?" she asked in a shaky tone.

_"Um, Kihara Nayuta, why?"_

"Ah, I see. Um, next time you see her, be sure to kill that thing, it doesn't have a right to exist."

Silence answered her for a few moments, _"Um, Naruko, I think we broke up for a second, can you repeat that…please." _There was a small hint of fear in her voice, but Naruko didn't register it.

"Sure!" Naruko said in a cheerful tone, "That thing was nothing more than a devil in human skin, so, killing it would have done the world a favor, just like getting rid of that Gensei, _'If it was possible to find that slimy thing' _, no doubt those gross creatures are related."

Mikoto on the other line was pale, what the hell, what the hell. What. The. HELL!

She gulped, was this, was this more of the Naruko she didn't know about? She talked about killing someone, like that little girl, like it was nothing. Sure, the brat made her getting into a fight with a fellow Level 5, though she fought for her own reasons when that freak called her a child, but…sweet Gekota, Naruko was talking about this like she was shooting the breeze!

Taking a calming breath, she spoke, _"So what are these Kihara's about?" _she asked in interest.

Naruko blinked at that phone, oops, maybe she said too much…naw, if Mikoto-nee ran into another one it was best she was prepared, "Oh, you know, that monster called Gensei was the one who did the experiment on the Child Errors with Kiyama-sensei and left them for dead. It was the reason for that whole mess that Kiyama-sensei pushed to somehow save all the children, thus making Level Upper." She explained

Mikoto's breath hitched on the other end, so that was why that name sounded so familiar! Sure, the guy sounded like a monster for that, but, why was Naruko so against them as a while? _"So what did the whole family do to make you hate them all, Nayuta was an okay kid to me."_

Naruko shook her head, "Mikoto-nee, they are all evil, it's in their devil blood. Kill first, than double tap that corpse. It's very simple." She said like she was instructing a child, not even realizing what she was saying due to her sheer hatred for the Kihara clan.

Mikoto gulped, _"Naruko…are you okay?"_ she asked

Naruko tapped her chin, "Maybe a _bit_ high on pain killers, hopefully, why?"

Mikoto blinked, she was on pain killers? _"Why are you on pain killers?"_

Naruko blinked, "Oh, my head still hurts from yesterday, regen is an awesome power, but I still feel pain. So my doctor, you know the Gekota one, said to take them. They were a pretty blue color too, tee hee."

There, flawless, she was still a master liar, even when a _bit _high on drugs.

She rocked.

Mikoto didn't know what to say, but maybe, just maybe, _"So, Naruko, have you done anything super secret lately, like say, um, kill anyone perhaps?" _Nice Mikoto, real smooth, you were more blunt then a 2x4!

"Of course!" Mikoto gasped, "In my video games of course, online is so much fun. Hehe, noobs."

_"No, I mean-"_

"Oooh, what a pretty wafflefly, I got to go Mikoto-nee there are flying waffles! I need my butternet, peace!"

_"What?! Wai-"_ *Click*

"Well, that was a bit close…Touma-nii, I want waffles! And don't skip on the syrup! Imouto's hungry~!"

**0 June 26th** **0**

The three Tokiwadai girls were sitting while eating some lunch.

"It's so hot…" Mikoto moaned as she leaned back in her chair while fanning herself with her hand, "Eating outside is becoming unbearable." She commented as she leaned forward to grabbed half of her sandwich for a bite.

"Ehehehe, this heat doesn't bother me at all." Naruko chirped as she leaned her arms and head on the hot table.

"Of course not, your powers let you regulate the heat in your body." Mikoto muttered with puffed cheeks and slight envy at her friend's power in this case, "I mean, even when its winter, you're like a portable heater." She commented

While she still had many questions from yesterday, Naruko just commented that she didn't even remember talking to her…she couldn't really tell if that was a lie or not.

"It really is hot…we're going to have to use stronger sunscreen." Kuroko added with her eyes closed as she too leaned back in her chair and sipped her iced tea, but then realized something, "You _are_ using it right, Onee-sama?" she asked with her usual Kuroko authority over all things that were Misaka Mikoto.

Mikoto blinked, "Eh, why?"

Kuroko slammed her drink on the table and leaned forward, "What do you mean 'why'? UV rays are your skin's enemy! It would be terrible if that beautiful skin of your went wrinkly!" she said starring Mikoto right in the eye, "Come, let me rub it in _all over_." She said in a seductive voice.

"It's fine I said baka! Gah, stop, not in front of Naruko!" Mikoto shouted as she wrestled Kuroko's wrists as her palms were slathered in sunscreen lotion.

"Please don't hold back!" the auburn haired girl said.

"Stop that Kuroko, hey!" Mikoto argued

"Mou, I want some too! How do you think I get this perfect tan? It isn't easy you know!" Naruko said as she jumped into the fray.

"Shirai-san, Naruko-sama?" A voice called out, getting all three girls attention.

"Oh, Wannai-san…" Kuroko said in surprise.

"And Awatsuki-san too." Mikoto added

"Kinu-chan, Maa-chan!" Naruko cheered as she stood up and hugged both girls, who returned the hugs with smiles.

"What's up?" Mikoto asked as she finally got Kuroko off of her.

"Um, we have a request, actually..." Awatsuki asked

"Hm?" The three girls asked while looking at each other.

One brief sit down and chat later.

"Swimsuit model?" Mikoto asked

"Yes…" Wannai started, "The brand sponsoring the swimming club insisted."

"It's apparently for a web catalog." Awatsuki continued

"The seniors are busy with competitions, so we're the only ones available." Wannai finished

"Hmm." Mikoto hummed in understanding.

Kuroko turned to Mikoto with her hands clasped together and a blush on her face, "Onee-sama, let's help them out with this!" she declared

Mikoto hummed again and crossed her arms to think, "It sounds pretty hard to be a swimsuit model…what do you think Naruko?" she asked her blonde friends who had sparkles in her eyes.

"Let's do it!"

The sheer enthusiasm in her voice was both cute and demanding.

"Hm, I don't know…" Mikoto trailed off.

Kuroko grabbed Naruko's hands with equal sparkles in her eyes, "Yes yes, Naruko-san understands, she understands that helping her fellow Tokiwadai students is the moral code of the _Triple Evens _that are the pinnacle of this school's strength and reputation." She cheered and turned to her Onee-sama, "But Onee-sama, to abandon not only these two kohai of yours in their time of need, how cruel."

Mikoto was still considering it, until Kuroko hit her weak point.

"I mean, who knows what these modeling people will want Naruko-san to wear…her innocents shattered while pictures are strung up on the internet for all to see." She stated woefully.

And like a switch, Mikoto's eyes turned ablaze, "Like hell! I'm coming whether you like it or not!" she shouted while jumping out of her seat.

Heh, easy.

"That's the spirit Onee-sama!"

"Yeah!"

"You saved us!"

"Thank you so much Misaka-sama!"

Kuroko pumped her fist, _'With this, I'll get to see Onee-sama wearing this and that…' _"No, more importantly I'll be able to do this and that with a more revealing swimsuit!" she proclaimed with a large blush on her face and giggled perversely while salivating with anticipation.

Mikoto wore a blush on her face and clinched her fist, "I can hear everything you're thinking!" she shouted as she put Kuroko and a wrestling hold.

"I give! I give!" Kuroko shouted as she tapped Mikoto's leg as it held her neck tightly.

Naruko giggled.

Kuro-chan was so silly at times.

**0**

Arriving at the building with Saten and Uiharu with them, they marveled at the large building, or at least Naruko, Uiharu, and Saten were.

"Wow…" they said

Uiharu was wearing a white sun dress and Ruiko was wearing denim shorts and yellow tee-shirt with a white shirt over that which had four leave clovers on it.

Also, Naruko was not wearing the Tokiwadai uniform that was usual enforced to be worn, even on off days.

She had on a white hoodie dress with gold trimmings on the sleeves, hem, and the hood. It also had a large circular zipper with a stylish N in gold on it, hoodie strings with thumb drives as the tips, a small white rounded chocker, and white flip flops. In her hair, she had two D-pad hairclips in it.

For some reason she kept getting Sega comments.

When Mikoto asked why she was wearing the clothes, the moe loli merely replied that readers would love it and something about the 4th wall.

"This place looks so corporate!" Ruiko said in awe.

"It's so exciting!" Uiharu agreed

"Uiharu, Uiharu, check out this weird thing!" Ruiko pointed out as the two friends checked it out.

Awatsuki turned to Mikoto with a smile, "Thank you for going to all the effort, even inviting your friends."

Mikoto smiled as she tilted her head, "Don't worry about it. It's more fun to do these things as a group anyway."

"But are you sure we can be swimsuit models?" Uiharu asked curiously.

"Don't worry. No matter how childish your figure, science holds the power of photo manipulation." Kuroko said to her friend, though Uiharu started to comically cry, "That's mean Shirai-san…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A woman in a business suit called out.

"Who is she?" Ruiko whispered to Wannai.

"She's the person in charge for the brand."

"Pleased to meet you." The woman said and looked over the group, "Ara? Where are the other two?" she asked

"Two?" Kuroko asked

"Oh, Shirai-san?" said an elegant voice.

"Urk." Kuroko said as she turned around to see her 'nemesis', "This voice…"

"Oh my, coming in such a large group." The girl with long black hair and in a pale yellow kimono said, "Are you visiting on social study work?" she asked while walking towards them with another person.

"Kongou Mitsuko…" Kuroko said in distain.

"Konori-sempai too…" Uiharu pointed out.

"And what are you doing here in that getup?" Kuroko asked her fellow Level 4 with a raised eyebrow, "Have you perhaps forgotten the school policy that you must wear your uniform even on days off?" she asked

"Hm hm hm, I'm not a Tokiwadai student today." Kongou said as she snapped opened her fan, "I came as a model. And if you are directing that question at me, then what about Namikaze-sama, hm?"

"Hey, I'm one of the main characters, I could get away with anything and all I would have to do is bat my baby blues with a quivering lip and a pouty look and get off scout free." Naruko retorted with a wave of her hand.

Every turned to blink at her in surprise as no words could come from their mouths from the very...um, strange answer.

Kuroko shook her head, "Ignoring that. A model? You too?"

That got a surprised look from Kongou, "Eh? You mean…" she trialed off.

"You're here to model for swimsuits too, Konori-sempai?" Uiharu asked the senior Judgment member.

"Yeah, my seniors from Judgment at the gym I go to asked me to. What about you guys?" the older girl asked with a small smile.

"We were asked by the swimming club." Mikoto said as she looked at the two members, who bowed politely to Konori.

"From the looks of it it's your first time, so I'll teach you all about it." Kongou offered, "I've been modeling since childhood. The audience's applause and acclamation echoing throughout the halls of my house…I can hear it even now…" she said wistfully.

The others just looked at her.

"Someone's stuck in their own little world, can one of you guys call the extraction team, stat." Naruko commented, "We got a hot air balloon on the loose."

Kuroko snickered, "Nice one Naruko-san."

"Now then, let's hurry along." Kongou said as she pulled her luggage, "Could you show us to the changing rooms?" she asked the business woman.

"Do you have a swimsuit to suit me?" Kongou asked as she and the woman walked away.

Uiharu turned to Kuroko, "Is she someone you know?"

Kuroko sighed and closed her eyes as if she was in pain, "Though I wish I didn't…"

Naruko just patted Kuroko on the head in pity.

Kuroko just lightly glared at her, that was not helping!

**0**

They walked into the changing room and saw rows upon rows of swimsuits of high quality and taste.

"Now then, please choose any swimsuit you like." The woman said to them.

"Okay!" everyone cheered

Everyone broke into little groups as they picked a suit.

Currently Naruko and Mikoto were looking at a really cute suit.

It was a light pink two piece, which was frilly, and had random colored polka dots all over.

"So cute…" Naruko said with starry eyes.

Saten looked over and noticed this and tapped Uiharu on the shoulder to look.

"That's cute, isn't it!" Ruiko said, trying to encourage Mikoto.

Uiharu turned around and joined in, "It is! The frills look great!"

Mikoto looked between them and blushed, "Ah, that's not it…" she mumbled, "I didn't want to wear this."

"Hey, Mikoto-nee and I can match! They have one in my size!" Naruko said as she pulled out the same suit and giggled happily.

Mikoto blushed as Ruiko smirked, "Yeah, I want to see Misaka-san in this swimsuit! You two would look like sisters in them." She encouraged

"Me too, please try it on." Uiharu added

"Eh!" Mikoto blushed further, "But it's really a bit…" she tried to argue.

"Come on Mikoto-nee, it's cute!"

"Yeah, just like Namikaze-san said, just try it on!" Ruiko said as she pumped her fists.

"It'll definitely be cute!" Uiharu said in agreement.

"R-Really?" Mikoto asked with a happy look and Naruko gave her a big nod and the chestnut haired girl looked back to the suit, "Well if you insist…"

Konori walked over and looked surprised, "Misaka-san, you're a fan of some pretty childish designs, huh?" she asked in a more curious fashion then an insulting one.

Getting shocked expressions from all four girls and Mikoto turned around quickly, "Th-That's not true!" she said as she placed the childish suit back and grabbed a dark blue one piece with yellow trimmings and held it up proudly, "I'm going with this one!" she declared, "Time to change!" she said as she went to a changing booth.

The three girls sighed as Konori looked curious, "What?" she asked, "Did I do something?" she asked in slight concern.

"Konori-san no baka." Naruko said plainly as she went to change into her super cute suit.

And here are the results of the suits!

Awatsuki was wearing a blue and black one piece.

Wannai was wearing a green two piece with orange string.

Uiharu was wearing a yellow one piece that had a skirt and red flower patterns.

Ruiko was wearing a white two piece with blue trimming and a matching blue sarong.

Mikoto and Naruko were wearing the suits they picked.

Uiharu wiggled around a bit with her hands together; "It's a bit embarrassing…" she trailed off with a light blush.

Saten just placed her hands on her hips, "We're all girls here, there's nothing to be shy about." She said as she waved off Kazari's worries.

Awatsuki just tilted her head and smiled, "It suits you." She commented

Uiharu brighten, "Really?" she asked with a happy tone.

Wannai was the one to answer her, "With bikinis, the focal points are split between the top and bottom, but with a one piece your curves show, so they only suit slim people." she said all with a warm smile.

"Oh, as expected of a swim team member, you sure know your stuff." Mikoto commented in slight awe.

"Do you have any other advice for choosing swimsuits?" Ruiko asked in interest.

Wannai thought, "Let's see…" she said and looked over Ruiko, "For example, sarongs are stylish, and they also useful for hiding your lower body." She said and everyone turned to Ruiko, who looked down. She started to flail her arms around, "I'm not trying to hide anything!" she said to them.

"Another thing." Wannai said, ignoring Ruiko's denying, "Another example would be Naruko-sama's bikini choice." She said getting everyone to turn to the little blonde, "As I said earlier, a bikini mainly focuses on the top and bottom, but since she is still growing, she lacks the um, upper area attention grabber."

"Proud of it."

"So the frills are good at covering this until she's older."

"Ah." Everyone said in understand as they looked at Naruko, who was shifting her body a bit.

"…Starting to feel like a zoo animal here."

"Hey wait! Namikaze-san, why is your arm bandaged?" Ruiko asked as everyone focused on the bandaged section on the blonde's arm.

"Huh?" Naruko asked as she looked at the wrapping, "Oh, after the Level Upper incident, I was going to a friend's house and some thug jumped and slashed my arm, I gave him full body third degree burns as a reward." She said in a casual tone.

Everyone looked in surprise, to attack a little girl, let alone a Level 5 and the #2? What were they, idiots?

Hmph, it sounded like a perfect punishment for such a monster.

"He should be in a hospital somewhere…I think?" Naruko said with a finger on her chin in thought.

"Sorry for the wait!" Kuroko announced as everyone turned to see her and ZOMG!

Teeny, tiny, purple, triangles, thing with strings, so much skin!

"I was a bit disappointed they only had reserved designs." She said as she played with the stringy thing and walked up to them, "But I guess this is all you can expect from ready-made clothes." Kuroko stated as she looked herself over, but turned to see everyone starring at her.

"How do I put it…" Ruiko muttered

"As expected of Shirai-san…" Uiharu muttered

"Individuality is important!" Wannai tried to say encouragingly as she clapped her hands.

"Yeah…" Awatsuki muttered

"Great googly moogly…" Naruko said in surprise.

Maybe she should have gone with that?

Nah, it would be far too troublesome.

Kuroko started to wiggle her body provocatively with her hand behind her head and the other on her hip, "This probably doesn't fulfill your desires, but please bear with it Onee-sama."

Mikoto sweat-dropped and waved her off, "No, I don't want more anyway."

"Oh my, is that all you've got everyone?" the voice of Kongou asked as everyone turned to see ZOMG again!

She was wearing a very exotic red one piece, but that wasn't the ZOMG, it was the large snake wrapped around her with a red bow on its head!

The hell!

"Take a look." Kongou said, oblivious to everyone's weariness of the GIANT FREAKING SNAKE!

"Sexy and exotic!" she purred, "This is the extreme swimsuit model the audience is seeking!" she announced to them.

Every moved back to the wall except Uiharu who moved closer to pet the snake saying it was cute.

"A snake!" they screamed

"She's called Ekaterina-chan."

"Ah, Ekaterina-san!" Uiharu said as she pet it.

"That sure is a nice python there…" Wannai said

"Wannai-san, don't praise her on that!" her friend reprimanded.

"Shut it away somewhere quickly!" Ruiko shouted

Kongou blinked, "Why?" she asked as she got closer to them, "Even though she's so cute?" she asked them and the snake moved closer to the group who screamed in response.

"Kill it with fire!"

"What do you think, Shirai-san?" Kongou asked

Kuroko laughed weakly, "You have a bad taste in accessories." She said with a twitchy eyebrow.

"Hm." A hummed voice caught everyone's attention as they turned to see Konori and her bombshell body as she wore a white two piece with the bikini having black polka dots and the panties have a black frilly ring around the waist.

Oh, did they mention her boobs were huge? Well, they were.

"It's a bit tight, but there aren't any larger sizes so it can't be helped I guess." Konori said aloud.

Everyone one was shocked speechless.

"Must be nice." Wannai said, getting everyone to look at her with an 'eh?'

"Watermelons." Naruko said, "Deluxe."

Well okay, not everyone.

**0**

Everyone entered a large white room with a cubic pattern around all the walls and ceiling.

"There's nothing here…" Mikoto pointed out.

"Are we taking the pictures here?" Uiharu asked the woman.

The woman just smiled and held out a remote and clicked.

The room then changed to a tropical beach!

Getting looks of awe from everyone.

The woman clicked once more and then the area changed to the Vegas strip!

"This studio can recreate all sorts of scenarios." She said as it changed to a mountain setting, a classroom, and finally back to the beach.

Ruiko walked up to a palm tree and touched it, "Wow, I can touch!" she stated

"It's the latest technology in Academy City." The woman said.

"Um." Uiharu said with a bit of a fidget, "Is the cameraman going to be a man?" she asked worriedly.

"Ah, I hadn't thought about that." Wannai as it dawned on her.

Konori rubbed her arm, "I kind of knew, but it's still a bit…" she trailed off.

Kongou smirked, "How amateurish! Models only shine when they're on display." She said as she snapped opened her fan.

"It done entirely automatically." The woman pointed out to ease their worries, "There's little chance you'll even see the camera, so please act naturally." She asked with a smile.

"Eh?"

After the lady left, everyone started to do their own thing while under the fake sun.

Kongou was doing some kind of erotic poses on a lawn chair.

Kuroko harassed Mikoto with wanting to apply sunscreen.

While others relaxed or played with a beach ball.

And of course, sandcastles, which is where we find our moe loli.

"Wow, amazing!"

"As expected of Naruko-sama!"

Wannai and Awatsuki said as they saw Naruko make a giant sandcastle, no, it was more of a glass castle since she was using her powers to heat up the sand to turn it into glass so it would stay still.

Naruko turned around and smiled at them, but noticed something.

"Um, I'm kinda stuck in here, didn't make an exit…loli in peril, loli in peril!" she shouted as she slammed her hands on the thick glass prison.

The area changed into a pool next, saving Naruko luckily, and everyone continued to have fun.

Especially with those little fruit drinks with the umbrellas' in them, awesomesauce!

Then they were aboard a ship, steering it, lounging on it. Naruko was wearing the captain's hat like the boss she was.

"We're on a boat! We're on a boat! Everybody take a look cause we loli's on a boat!" Naruko rapped as she wore big sunglasses and bling with her bossin' hat.

"Give me those!" Mikoto shouted as she threw the glasses and bling overboard.

"Aww~"

And finally they ended up…in the ARCTIC!

"W-Where the heck is this?" Misaka asked as she shivered along with everyone except Naruko.

"It got cold all of a sudden…" Wannai said with chattering teeth.

"It seems that when the scenery changes, the temperature changes to match." Uiharu theorized

"Do they have to go that far?" Mikoto asked as she hugged Naruko to feel warm, while everyone did the same to feel warmer too.

"Ah, hey, just because I emit heat doesn't mean you can smother me! Hey!" Naruko shouted at them.

She was promptly ignored.

"Is this also considered natural?" Wannai asked as she started to feel her fingers again.

They heard laughter and turned to see Kongou laying down in the snow, "I'm a model!" she shouted, "Even given an order like this…" she said, but she sneezed, in an inelegant manner mind you.

"You're overdoing it." Kuroko commented, finally feeling her pigtails again.

Suddenly the environment changed into the desert!

As Kongou lied on the sand, her body grew hotter until she jumped up from the intense heat screaming in pain comically, "Hooooot!"

Everyone surrounding Naruko pushed away from her quickly.

She was just too _hot_ to handle~

"This is too hot…" Mikoto commented in a drained voice.

"I'm cooking…" Uiharu said

"Why so extreme…" Ruiko asked

"I think it's great." Naruko chirped and they all glared at her.

Curse her powers, curse them!

"Water! Water!" Kongou shouted

Until they were all splashed with water as they ended up back on the ship…as it was in the middle of a STORM!

Seriously? WTH much?!

"This is way too much water!" Mikoto shouted as she held Naruko, making sure she didn't fly overboard!

"We're on a ba-"

*Smack*

"Owee~" Naruko said as she rubbed her noggin with tiny tears prickling from the corner of her eyes after Mikoto slapped the back of her head.

"Why so extreme!" Ruiko shouted as she and Uiharu held onto the mast.

"What's up with this over decorated boat?" Awatsuki asked

"Yeah!" was shouted out and ever turned to see Kongou with a fishing pole as she pulled a fish out of the water.

…No comment.

"What do you think of this splendid tuna?" she asked everyone.

*Buzz~*

"I'm afraid that's an island skipjack." Uiharu corrected

"Eh?"

Ruiko turned to Uiharu with a deadpan, "That's not what you're supposed to correct…"

"It's also known as Yaito Bonito in western Japan!" Uiharu commented further with a smile.

Suddenly the area changed once more.

Uiharu perked up as she held out her hand, "Oh, it stopped." She said in a happy tone.

"Ah, the stars are so pretty." Mikoto said in awe as she looked at all the stars above them, "Ah look! The Earth over there…" she pointed out happily, but paused as it hit her, "Surface of the moon?!" she shouted in shock.

"Nee nee Mikoto-nee!" Naruko shouted as she held up two fireballs, "I'm defying physics!" she shouted in glee.

Face met palm on that one for this Misaka Mikoto.

"It is pretty though…" Wannai said

"I-I guess." Awatsuki answered

Kongou looked around and looked shocked, ""Look there!" she pointed, "That's…" she trialed off.

…A giant black box dug into the surface of the moon.

…It was like they were in an _Odyssey_, in _Space_!

Which of course shocked everyone.

Kuroko blinked and held up a bone that magically, scientifically, appeared in her hand.

"Eh?"

"Sorry, I'm just making adjustments." The woman spoke to them over the loudspeaker, "I'm changing the scenery." She added

"What is it this time?" Kuroko asked in annoyance.

It was a campsite with sinks, tents, fire pits, and kitchen tables, all kinds of ingredients, basically the works!

"A campground?" Mikoto asked in surprise as the woman walked up to them.

"I'm so sorry!" the woman said as she stood in front of them, "We ran into an error in the camera system just now." She said sorrowfully, it'll be fixed soon, so take a break for a while." She said with a bow of her head and left.

"Break?" Naruko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, that's right! Those ingredients are real, so go ahead." The woman said as a parting remark.

"She says go ahead, but what should we do?" Ruiko asked as she picked up a rice holder for cooking outdoors.

Konori cupped her chin and supported her elbow with her other hand, "With just these ingredients in this situation…" she thought and a light bulb went off, "It's gotta be curry!" she announced

Taking charge, Konori gave out the orders, "Let's split up the rice and curry preparation."

Ruiko raised her hand excitably, "I'll do the curry!"

"Me too." Uiharu said as she raised her hand a little.

"I'll do the rice then." Mikoto said as she grabbed Naruko's shoulder, "Best she's with me; the last time she got into a kitchen she set fire to the entire room...without her powers."

"Hey!"

Ignoring the outcry Kuroko chirped her job as well, "I'll do what Onee-sama does."

"Uuh, I was ignored." Naruko mumbled with teary eyes.

Kongou huffed and waved her hand, "Honestly, such a commoner food like curry?" she said

"Eh? But it's delicious!" Ruiko protested

"Don't you like curry?" Uiharu asked the Level 4.

"She just doesn't know how to make it, right?" Kuroko asked slyly.

Kongou blinked at that and got a little offended too, "What are you talking about!" she shouted at her fellow Level 4, "Of course I can!" she proclaimed as she snapped her fan open, "The Kongou family's ultimate secret curry!"

"Wow, what kind of curry is that?" Mikoto asked excitedly.

Kongou made a face and couldn't speak.

"That sounds good!" Ruiko said in excitement, "I'd love to try it!"

"Please make it!" Kazari begged earnestly.

"Well you were so excited about the comer curry, so we can just for with that today…" Kongou said quickly as she covered her face with her fan.

"We can just do both, right?" Konori interrupted, "We have enough ingredients."

"Eh?"

"That sounds great!" Uiharu cheered

Saten pumped her fist in the air, "Agreed!" she shouted as she turned to Kongou, "Right?" she asked

Kongou flushed a bit, "W-Well, if you insist…" she said

"Awesome!" the Sakugawa girls cheered.

"Now that it's decided, let's start!" Konori said, "We'll handle the rice." She added

"Let's go!"

"Look forward to it!" Kongou laughed awkwardly and sighed heavily as everyone left.

Konori started to clean the rice in a bowl of water, but a 'huh' from Mikoto got her to turn around.

She saw Mikoto fiddling with the portable gas tank.

"Broken?" the senior asked.

"That's a problem…" Kuroko said as she played with the sparker.

Konori folded her arms in thought and smiled a second later as she turned to Naruko, "Got it!" she told them.

A second later Naruko was holding a cooking temperature fireball under the rice holder as it was on a stand.

"This is so demeaning to my skills. I can go up to temperatures of fifteen hundred Celsius! And this is what you want me for? I feel so used." Naruko pouted as she held her fireball tighter and it increased in size, but a light swat to the shoulder made her reduce its size.

"Not too big or hot or we'll be having burnt rice." Mikoto chided, but smiled, "I told you if we ever went camping you could be the lighter~" she teased lightly and giggled as Naruko puffed her cheeks.

"Very high tech Naruko-san." Kuroko said with a smug look…a look Naruko wanted to set on fire.

"No setting people on fire." Mikoto said as though she was a Telepath.

"Tsk."

"This one too please, Naruko-chan!" Konori said as she brought the other rice holder over.

"Eh? More?!" Naruko whined with wide eyes.

As this happened, the other girls from Tokiwadai continued to peel onions…until they hit the cores…and other failures of the art of cooking.

And the secret confessions of a Japanese Ojou-sama.

Uiharu and Saten argued over vegetable sizes for the curry.

It was very fierce.

Mikoto, Kuroko, and Konori were happily fanning Naruko for fun as she cooked the rice while the loli pouted the entire time.

"Um…" a voice interrupted and Konori turned around seeing the other Tokiwadai girls.

Leading to the most epic teamwork between girls…ever.

In the art of making curry.

"It's done!" they all cheered.

"Chicken curry!" Uiharu and Saten announced.

"We made seafood curry!" Kongou announced with the help of Wannai and Awatsuki, "Yep."

They all sat at the table and clasped their hands, "Let's eat then!"

"Itadakimasu!"

And so they girls had their day and their curry too!

While learning the meaning of hard work and teamwork.

*Sniff* It was a very emotional episo- I mean, day.

Yes, day.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" the woman announced over the loud speaker, "The system is repaired, so we'll continue with the shooting."

Mikoto shot out from her seat, "Already?" she asked

"Ah, you can finish eating." The woman said reassuringly, "For now we'll just take one!" she said

And it was a picture of everyone holding up their curry, smiling at the camera.

**0**

"That was good!" Ruiko said as she stretched her arms as she and the rest of the girls walked out of the building, "If being a model is like this, I'd do it any day!" she proclaimed

"That was fun!" Uiharu cheered

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Wannai said

"Commoner food isn't bad once in a while." Kongou said with her fan out.

"Says the one who took seconds." Kuroko joked snidely in a playful tone.

"Hm? Hey, where's Mikoto-nee?" Naruko asked with a question mark over her head.

**0**

Mikoto was currently in the room in a bigger version of Naruko's swimsuit and clicked the button to turn on the scenery room.

But sadly, she also hit the button to show herself on the big screen on the outside of the building.

She didn't even know as she danced around in the water while embarrassing herself to near impossible levels.

**0**

"Ah, Touma-nii!" Naruko shouted as she ran up and tackle hugged him around the waist.

"Eh?" said all the girls as they looked at the boy.

"Gahh!" Touma shouted in pain, "Geez Hoka Hoka, take it easy." He said while patting her head.

"hehe." Naruko giggled as she took out her phone to record her Mikoto-nee having fun, "Ufufu, isn't Mikoto-nee so cute when she's all dere dere?" she asked as they started to head back to home base after she finished recording.

Leaving all the other girls to wonder just who is this boy with the #2!

"Eh, Biri Biri's always been weird." He commented as he wondered what the heck the #4 was doing.

Naruko jumped on his back, "Mush!" she shouted as the boy sighed.

"Hai hai."

All the girls were quiet at the scene before them.

"Sugar daddy?" Wannai questioned as everyone snapped their heads towards her.

"EH?!"

**0 June 27th 0**

Naruko woke up and rubbed her eyes while letting loose a yawn. Scratching her head, she stood up in her PJ's and headed to the kitchen. Mumbling incoherent things while ignoring the 'Good morning' from her Touma-nii, she searched for her desired item.

Coffee.

Since someone was being stingy on the drugs! *Cough* Touma-nii *Cough* She needed some kind of pick me up.

…And there was none, "Fuck." She cursed in a murmur.

Going to her little bag of clothes, changing in front of Touma-nii while not caring about his funny excuses why she shouldn't be change in front of him.

Really, just because Mikoto-nee would kill him, didn't really make her care right now, coffee was more important.

She grabbed sleeveless baby blue blouse, no bra, and a pair of white panties and black short shorts, and put on her brown uniform shoes without socks, as she grabbed her phone and wallet. She needed her coffee.

"Touma-niiiiii," she drawled out, getting the boy's attention, "Getting coffee, no funny stuff with the nun and magic while I'm gone or I'll…I don't know right now, but once I get my coffee I'll let you know." She said, ignoring his sputtering as she walked out the door and was greeted by the glaring sun.

"…I wish I could blow you up." She cursed as she lazily walked to the nearest coffee shop, maybe she could get a biscuit too.

She entered the coffee shop with a ding of the bell on the door and walked ahead of the line, not caring for the people waiting on line.

"Black coffee without sugar." Naruko said along with another voice at the same time to the person behind the counter.

Gasps and thuds of people fainting were heard as the two people who ordered looked towards each other.

Naruko raised a golden eyebrow.

The boy was a skinny teenager and had pale skin, along with moppy white hair and red eyes. He wore a black shirt with white striped patterns to a white shirt with V patterns and grey skinny jeans and black shoes.

"Tch, is nothing sacred anymore…what up albino?" Naruko asked in some civility.

"I could say the same…nothing much jailbait." The boy answered with his gruff voice.

Meet the famed Number 1, Accelerator, the one ranked above our beloved blonde protagonist.

Shakily, the man behind the register brought both of their coffee at the same time, so not to start an incident.

Oh, and to live.

Yeah, that too.

The top 2 of Academy City paid for their drinks and took their respected cups.

Accelerator took a sip and smacked his lips together at the taste.

Naruko took a sip and hummed in delight at the morning pick me up.

She took one more sip, "Wanna sit at a table fucking prick?" she asked with another raised eyebrow.

"Lead the way midget bitch." He said with a causal sip of his coffee as the two walked to a table, leaving the man behind the counter to collapse on his knees and strangely feeling a warm wet sensation from the waist down.

They ended up at one of the far tables outside and Accelerator sat down lazily while leaning back and Naruko just looked at him and rolled her eyes, "My, what a gentleman, not even going to pull my chair out for me?" she asked

"Fuck you, you prissy paipan."

"What a riveting conversationalist you are limp dick." she said as she pulled out her chair and sat down with an elegant cross of her legs.

Usually they would be ripping each other's faces off since they hated one another, which Aleister _frowned_ upon, but to them, coffee shops were holy ground.

It was the reason Naruko was so hyper at times and how Accelerator got through his day.

So the two had agreed that they could not fight, **_EVER_**, if they were anywhere near or at a coffee shop.

It made their relationship very odd to say the least.

Just like now.

Accelerator looked at her bandaged arm and quirked an eyebrow, "The fuck happened to you?"

Naruko shrugged, "Fought a monster that was the consciousness of all the victims of the Level Upper case. Big fetus looking thing, scary as hell looking, made you look handsome in comparison though, too bad I had to kill it with Railgun. So you're still ugliest duckling." It wasn't really a lie, but it was close enough since Accelerator didn't know about Magic.

That _Yuisen _still hurt like hell! Even with her regeneration ability, damn Amakusa bitch.

"Bite me, wait, that bullshit thing was real? Tch, so that was why all those fuckers kept trying to fight me and saying something about Level Upper or whatever." He mused as he swirled his cup and took another sip.

Naruko snorted, really? Those idiots though Level Upper would help them against _him_? The thing must have messed with their heads far too much for them to even think straight!

"So what about you, anything new?" she asked for conversations sake.

Accel just shrugged, "Doing a job for the floaty bastard, trying to make me a Level 6 again." He said with another sip of his coffee.

Naruko blinked, "Really? I didn't hear anything about that." She muttered in thought, she was usually on the up and up about those things.

Accel just gave her a vicious smile, "Well, they still don't know if it will _work_…but if it _does_, you're next in line to do it." He said with a dark chuckle.

It was as if he found something funny…it was kinda bothering her, but she shrugged.

Not really her business to bother her. Let her _guardian_ make Accel a Level 6. Not like she really cared until it affected her.

After taking another sip of her coffee, her eyes fluttered in happiness, feeling wide awake now, "Well I gotta go Accel. See ya or whatever." She said as she stood up and waved back with her hand as she exited with a chime of the bell on the door.

"See ya chibi." He said taking another sip, only to realize he was out, "Oi! Someone get me a refill!" he shouted, getting everyone in the shop to scurry in fear to appease him.

Tch, fucking pussies.

**0 Komoe's Apartment 0**

Naruko walked up the stairs and opened the door, "Yo, I'm back and chipper as ever~!" she said in her usual childish tone, but noticed something, "What's with the tension folks…did the nun eat all the cookies, again?"

Index buffed her cheeks and was going to answer her, but Touma covered her mouth, "Um, those Magicians came back." He said tensely.

Naruko narrowed her eyes, "Tch, even after I threatened them? What cowards…coming when I was going for coffee." She said as she took another sip of her coffee and through it into the garbage can since she emptied it.

"Um, they said they were leaving tonight really." Touma said to her with a smile. Naruko had already done so much…and had gotten hurt for it, he didn't want that to happen again.

Naruko just started at him blankly, "…Baka." She said as her harsh words caused Touma to flinch in physical pain as she turned to the nun, "What did they say?" she demanded until a ring from her phone got her attention, "What?" she said picking it up with an annoyed tone.

_"Aren't you forgetting something?" _Came the voice of Aleister Crowley.

"Oh, it's you. Great…what am I missing?" she asked in clear sarcasm.

A chuckle was her answer, _"Well, your duties for the city for one thing." _He said in clear amusement.

Naruko blinked in surprise, "But, but I'm doing this! Get one of your little lackeys to do it…and don't you dare say I'm one of them!"

_"I don't have to…you already did for me~ But, you have responsibilities. Your little friends can wait. Now, chop chop." _he said as he hung up…or hung down…oh who cares! Damn floaty bastard!

Naruko pocket her phone and turned to the two, "Okay, listen up, I have something to do and it can't wait. Can I trust you two not to do anything majorly stupid while I'm gone?"

The two nodded.

"Swear it."

Touma sighed as he held his hand in the air like a boy scout, "I, Kamijou Touma, swear not to get into any trouble or misfort-, okay forget that second part, just the first part."

"What Touma said."

"…Why do I not feel so assured by that?" Naruko asked rhetorically with a deadpan as she turned to walk out the door.

"Remember, no magic shenanigans!"

**0 Tokiwadai Dorm 0**

"Calm down Uiharu, yes yes, I'm looking for it. Sheesh, tell Saten-san to relax." Kuroko said as she went through the net and blinked owlishly at the picture that came up, "…Da fuck desu."

"What is it Kuroko?" Mikoto asked from her bed as she read a magazine.

"Ah, um, nothing, nothing at all!" Kuroko shouted in a panic.

Mikoto rolled over and gave her a raised eyebrow, "What is it?" she asked as she jumped out of her bed and headed towards the laptop in interest now.

Kuroko closed the laptop and picked it up; trying to get away, her Onee-sama could _not _see this.

"Hey! Let me see!" Mikoto shouted as she tackled the girl and took the laptop from her and opened it.

Silence filled the room.

It was a picture of Naruko and the #1 sitting down and drinking coffee.

The title of the picture was [Secret date between our #1 and #2].

"Onee-sama…calm down." Kuroko said pleadingly.

Her Onee-sama had a very, very stony look on her face; it was in good honesty freaking her the hell out!

"What the-" Mikoto muttered with a twitching eye.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" the raging shout of the Railgun echoed throughout the entire dorm.

**0 June 28th, 12:21 A.M., with Naruko 0**

Naruko walked away from the burning building.

It smelt of burning flesh as the fiery gold flames caused the building to collapse, turning it into melted rubble.

"Well, another one bites the dust." She chimed while dusting off her hands.

As she walked away, she felt a sudden shift of mana, and it was BIG.

She turned towards the source to suddenly see a massive beam firing from the ground towards the sky, heck it may have just shot through orbit!

"That…That is so not good, Touma-nii, please be okay." Naruko muttered as she launched into the sky towards the origin of the blast.

**0 Komoe's Apartment 0**

Naruko busted through the door and was awe struck by the rain of feathers that fell softly to the ground. The room was an absolute wreck, the two Magicians' were there and looking forward, she saw Touma-nii picking up the nun that seemed to be asleep.

And before she could even call out to him, a feather touched Touma-nii's head, causing him to collapse in a heap over the nun.

"Touma-nii!" Naruko shouted as she moved towards him.

**0 7th District Hospital 0**

Naruko leaned against the wall that Touma-nii was begin held in, her left foot leaned against it as she used her right foot to support her body as her arms hung from her shoulder as she just leaned there.

As right as she was, Index's condition was all a fake done by the Church to control her since with all those books in her head; she could have become a threat to them. Without her memories taken away, she could continue to remember from now on without fear of being sick. Index as it turned out was stationed here in Academy City now due to the Church's interest in Touma-nii's right hand, the Imagine Breaker.

She was currently in there talking to Touma-nii, so Naruko _let _her have some one on one time with him…for now.

But none of that really mattered at the moment.

A few words flashed through her mind.

_"That's memory destruction, rather than memory loss."_

_"He didn't forget his memories, but rather his brain cells were physically destroyed."_

_"I don't think he'd remember anything to begin with."_

They scared her, these very words scared her.

Her heart wanted to say that course her Touma-nii would remember her, but that was squashed in an instant by her brain stating he would not.

Her heart beat faster and faster as her palms started to sweat.

The door opened and Index walked out with a smile on her face as she turned to Naruko, "Your turn Blondie, he remembers, he does!" she cheered

Naruko just looked at her and gave a small nod as she pushed off the wall and proceeded into the room.

Touma-nii was wearing a standard hospital garb with some bandages on his head and some gauze taped to his cheek.

He turned to face the new person entering the room with a curious look.

Dread filled her heart as she spoke, "I'm Namikaze Naruko." Was all she said, as she waited for what she feared.

_-Play: How to Save a Life by The Fray-_

"Yo." Touma said cheerfully as he waved at the blonde, "I'm feeling better you know, so no worries, okay?" he asked with a smile.

But…

Stop.

Stop that…please…

"Stop smiling like that!" Naruko shouted as stomped her foot and launched herself at him and hugged his head tightly in her tiny bust, "I know you so well, I know when you're lying. Dammit! Why? Why you?" she asked as tears streamed her face, "It should have been me, not someone like you. Not someone who shines like you…" she trailed off and pulled his head up, taking him by surprise.

*Chu*

Their lips met.

Pure silence filled the room.

Naruko pulled away with her eyes closed, "Mikoto-nee always told me that a girl's first kiss was special." She whispered, "And in fairytales, a kiss could do anything, right?" she asked pleading softly as she opened her eyes, shining those ocean orbs, "You remember now, right?" she asked shakily.

"Namikaze-sa-"

"Naruko." She whispered sharply, "Naruko, you can only call me Naruko…or Hoka Hoka." She ordered quietly with a slight hiccup.

He nodded softly.

"I'm, I'm not going to be like those coward Magicians. I'm going to take care of you. I'll, I'll tell you stories of all the funny stuff we did okay. I'm, I'll do everything I can for you. You're one of my precious people Kamijou Touma-nii…I will do anything to protect you, not even _he _can stop me…" she trailed off as she clinched her fist.

"Just promise me…promise that you won't do anything stupid, please?"

Her voice sounded so soft, so fragile, so vulnerable, so needing.

So broken.

Touma nodded once more softly.

"Hai." He whispered to her.

Naruko smiled a small smile, "Good, that way, I can protect you…I always will, even from yourself." She whispered the last part to herself.

"I have to go now Touma-nii, stay here, rest up, and feel better, don't worry. I'll make this right…somehow."

She said softly as she got off the bed and slowly headed to the exit of the room and closed the door behind her, but not before shining him one last smile…

But if he remembered her, he would have known…

That it wasn't her true smile…

The one that rivaled the sun itself from the sheer warmth and brightness it gave off.

…That was a forced smile, one filled with bitterness…

Towards oneself.

**0 Naruko POV 0**

I stared forward.

Index bowed before me in thanks of helping her and my hand twitched.

…But

…It's because of you.

Because of you that my Touma-nii, the one I laughed with, played with, cried for…

IS GONE!

Index's eyes were closed as she continued to give me a deep bow.

I raised my left hand for a knife strike and covered it in fire, ready to pierce her heart.

She raised her head tilted to the side and smiled, "Again, thank you so much."

I gave a curt nod as my hand was returned to my side and I left without a word.

You are very lucky Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

The only reason you get to live is because of those grimoires in your head.

If not for them…

…I would have killed you.

But if you ever lose your usefulness…your death **_WILL_** be painful. I thought as a walked out of the hospital with hot tears streaming down my eyes at the loss of someone I cared deeply for.

I leaned on the side of the hospital building and pulled out my phone and tapped the bitten Gekota phonestrap.

Mikoto-nee, one of the two lights in my life.

The two suns that filled my world.

Mikoto-nee.

…And Touma-nii.

Dammit, DAMMIT!

Why?

Why did I always fail?!

Why couldn't I even save one of the people I cared most for?!

Why was I such a failure?

I hiccupped a few times as I continued to cry and went to my speed dial.

#1 Aleister Crowley.

#2 Board of Directors.

#4 Misaka Mikoto.

While Mikoto-nee was one of my most important persons, there was someone who always was the biggest person that I could take to and not hide anything from since she understood both my light and dark self.

#3, click.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Click.

_"Hello Naruko-chan~"_

"I need your help… Misaki-sempai, I *sob* I feel so numb, I think I'm going to go crazy…please help me. I'm at the Heaven Canceller's Hospital." I pleaded weakly as I felt just so drained.

_"…Of course Naruko-chan. After all, you are my most favorite person in this whole wide world."_

_-End: How to Save a Life by The Fray-_

**0 A Certain Windowless Building 0**

A soft chuckle vibrated through the air as a set of eyes watched the scene before them.

_"I love it; this is why she's my favorite hero."_

"Oh? I always thought she wasn't a hero to you?"

A mock 'shush' noise was his answer, _"Of course she's a hero. I just don't want her to know that~ And since she doesn't, that means I can watch her struggle and struggle to prove me wrong. But the best part is watching her fail, therefore she proves to be my favorite type of hero."_

"What kind is that?"

_"The tragic kind."_

**0**

**So ends the Index Arc. Well that was a dozy huh, huh? I tried really hard for the raw emotion and a slice of epic on the side, or was it more epic and a slice of emotion on the side? Huh, I'll leave that to you guys.**

**Also...Naruko stole TOuma's first kiss! While he took hers! Le Gasp! The romantic tense from that little stunt is going to be helarious later on me thinks~**

**Not much to say really…hm, OH! I know! I'm going to be going either my HTM or my TMON next. I have a plan on how to finish my TMON fic. I think I'll try doing one chapter of another fic, the doing TMON, another fic, TMON, and so on and so forth, does that sound like a good idea or should I just upload how I normally do? Huh, decisions, decisions.**

**Ah heck, I don't even know what to write next since my summer job zonks me out all the time. Sure, I'm back by 5 P.M., but I'm all shot to hell and I go to sleep at 9-10 P.M. to wake up at 6 A.M., it just throws off my whole rhythm for fic writing since I have so little time in the day to do so. But this will only be like that until I find my summer pace like I did with my Korra fic.**

**Also, I will be…distracted for a bit…Getting that Deadpool game, also, NO spoilers. If you do, I will wag my finger must sternly at you, must sternly!**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**

**Oh, wait, time for one more thing like uncle would always say.**

**0**

A breeze danced around the area as a blonde boy sighed and tapped the throat microphone on his neck, "So Hakku-hime (Hack Princess), where's the target location?" he asked in amusement.

_"Ahuu, Naruto-kun! Stop calling me that!" _the embarrassed cries of Uiharu Kazari wailed over the device.

"Well I'm only decent with computers and you're a wiz, so you need an awesome name Gatekeeper-san~"

_"Auu, fine, you always tease me." _You could hear the pouting and puffed cheeks over the line, it was quite cute.

The blonde with sky blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks wore a white tanktop with a blue long sleeve Kevlar hoodie with a big black 3 on the back of it and on the right sleeve a Judgment armband was stitched into it, black shorts, white socks, and special shoes.

They were mainly white, with black heels and soles, and what seems to be a red strip of metal lines the bottom of each shoe. The bottom of each shoe was black, and had a pattern of small "jets" which he uses to propel himself forward. They were called Hover Shoes and designed by his dad so he could run at his top speed without worry of friction.

_"East, in the ninth district on the corner of Main Court and Takeda Drive."_

Naruto grinned as he grabbed his bulletproof blue band goggles from his neck and smacked them over his eyes, "All right!" he said as he stretched his arms and bent his knees a bit, "Think I'll beat Kuroko-chan there?"

Giggling was his answer, _"Of course, Shirai-san can Teleport all she wants, but she can't beat moving at the speed of sound Number 3 Hypersonic-kun!"_

And that was just his power.

Namikaze Hypersonic Naruto was one of the 8 Level 5's of Academy City, the face of Judgment, and the Number 3 of those 8 Level 5's.

His ability was controlling, generating, and manipulating soundwaves.

He was a first year in Nagatenjouki Academy's Middle School level, just like his two best friends Kuroko-chan and Kazari-chan who were first years in their respected middle schools.

His dad was a scientist of the city that mainly helped the Level 5's while his mother was in charge of Anti-Skill while also being a teacher in Tokiwadai Middle School.

"Well, it's time to juice!" (Whoever gets this reference, they are awesome, period.) In a red burst, Naruto took off at high speed.

In a matter of seconds he was at the destination, "And here I am, cool." He said with a shrug as everything around him from his abrupt stop was blown away.

He saw some Skill-Out thugs harassing some of the art students of the 9th district and cracked his neck a bit, "An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, and the Requiem of Fury for Evil." He said with a grin and cracked his knuckles.

Oh his life rocked.

"Oi! Teme's! One lump or two?! I got about forty all lined up for you!" he asked in a matter of seconds the Skill-Out's were down.

After being thanked a swish was heard and Naruto turned around with a grin while having his goggles hang from his neck, "Better luck next time Kuroko-chan~ Maybe a bet or something would give you better incentive to get here faster." He said with a boyish smile that made girls around him swoon.

Kuroko gave him a deadpan look and huffed while crossing her arms, "No all of us move at the speed of sound Naruto." She grumbled

Naruto place a finger on his chin, "Well maybe the threat of you going on a date with me will get your tiny booty in gear?" he asked teasingly, "I'm sure Misaka would _love _to hear about that one." He stated with a knowing look.

_"Gaah! What, Naruto-kun, no dating while out in the field, it's forbidden!" _Uiharu shouted from the radio desperately.

Kuroko paled, no, if her Onee-sama heard of her disloyalty to her, no no no, Kuroko, you just have to win…wait, "What do I get if I win?" she asked with suspicious as she saw the blonde boy click his tongue, almost getting away with it.

"I take all your annoying cases and do your paperwork for a whole week…and you can spend that off time with Misaka~"

"DEAL!"

Too easy.

_"Auuu…" _Moaned Uiharu over the mic.

**0**

**Basically this is an AU where Naruto was born and raised in AC like my Naruko fic, but in this case, both Minato and Kushina are in this world. He joined Judgment around the same time as Kuroko and Uiharu. He has a crush on Kuroko and often competes with her at who can get the bad guy first to tease her. Of course Uiharu has a crush on Naruto too and unbeknownst to Kuroko, tries to compete with her for Naruto's affection. And this is going on when Kuroko is head over heels in love with her Onee-sama, the Number 4 Misaka Mikoto.**

**Naruto's powers are that of Yuuki Tenpouin, look him up and you'll see why Naruto was made Number 3 and it's kinda funny that Misaka is Number 4 and who is Number 04 in Yuuki's verse.**

**This was my original Naruto concept idea for this cross. After ACUB, I will be doing this if you guys like the concept. It would only be on the Science Side of things unless he somehow stumbles across Touma doing something…misfortunate.**

**Heck, anyone can do this as a challenge if they think they can, just send me a PM if you do.**

**Anyway, peace!**


End file.
